Akatsuki and Harry Potter
by TobiFromAkatsuki
Summary: Akatsuki are not an evil organization, they are just mercenaries. And they are hired to protect Hogwarts, but first Harry and his friends need to find them all, scattered around the world. NarutoxHP crossover.
1. Prologue

I am sorry if there will be mistakes in my spelling, because english is not my main language and i may have some problems with it, but i will still try my best.

In my story Akatsuki never existed in Naruto Universe, they never were after the Bijuu or fought Naruto or Gaara. In my story they are just a normal mercenary group, which will do anything for money and exciting adventures. I will play the characters as i see fit, so if they will be a litlle defferent from manga/anime don't shout at me.

My story is taking place after the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

They were standing on a glade in the middle of the forest. "They" were - Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore and of course our beloved "golden trio" Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Sirius was arguing with Dumbledore about his decision.

"Why should we hire some mercenaries to protect Harry? I think that the Order is more than enough for that purpose" - shouted Sirius.

"Believe me Sirius those people I were talking about are more than trustworthy to complete the task of protecting Harry, now that Voldemort is back we need more than just the Order to win against him" - said Dumbledore.

"What are you saying Albus? You mean those "barbarians" can do what the Order can't?" - asked Arthur Weasley.

"I am saying that, i am not sure that even I will stand a chance against "them" - answered Dumbledore.

Everyone stared in shock at the wizard. Not everyday will you hear one of the strongest wizards in the world say something like that. Harry watched this argument silently, affraid to say something, he in the first place didn't understand why he needed a guard.

"And it's not like they will protect only Harry, they will protect Hogwarts as well" - said Dumbledore, happy seeing that no one argued with him anymore.

"But even so, why Harry and his friends needs to go and search for them? Why not just summon them here?" - asked Molly, she was really worried that kids will get injured or even die on they search for those dangerous people.

"Yes, Albus how can we be sure that it is not a trap to lure Harry away from us and kill him when he is alone" - said Arthur, who was worried as much as his wife.

To be honest Harry was offended that they thought that it was so easy to kill him, he fought Voldemort more times that they have even seen him and yet everyone still thinks that he is some kind of weakling in need of protection. He wanted to protest but he knew that it was not the time or place to do so.

"Well I found out about this group called "Akatsuki" in a very interesting book, which said that they were legendary mercenaries a few years ago, but then they stopped accepting jobs and no one heard about them after that" - answered Dumbledore, like a teacher, who explained something to a stupid student.

"Then how can you be sure that they will accept our job? It would be pretty stupid, if they will say "no" to our request, when we find them" - said Hermione, who was silent for a while now.

"Well dear, I was getting to that. So as I was saying the group were inactive, but I was able to contact their leader and when I told him about everything that happened in the last few years, he said yes to my request, his only condition was, that the "boy who lived" and his "lackeys" went to assemble his team personally. So thats why you are here" - said Dumbledore, watching how the "golden trio" will react to the news.

"So we are just "lackeys" - said Ron, who was not happy with this new nickname. Aside from that they reaction was good.

"You needed to tell him what happened in the last few years? He lives in a cave or something? - asked sarcastic Sirius.

"Well it is not surprising that he didn't know about the events in the wizard world, because this group are not actually wizards" - said Albus, who wasn't happy that this information is now known to everyone.

"So you are saying that we are hiring "muggles" to protect Hogwarts" - aksed Sirius, who was amused by the things that Dumbledore was saying." How some "muggles" can be stronger than him?" - he thought.

"Well they are not exactly "muggles", but when the time will come u will see their abilities by yourselves. After Harry finds them they will visit Grimmauld Place and when the time comes they will board Hogwarts Express together with everybody else" - answered Dumbledore mysteriously smiling.

"And how are we going to travel? If they are not wizards brooms are out of the question, then how? And why are we in a middle of nowhere?" - now it was Harry talking.

"He said that "it" will pick you up here, so I am not sure what are we waiting for myself" - said Dumbledore.

"I think I know what are we waiting for" - said Ron, pointing his finger at something in the sky.

Now everyone could see "it". "It" was a helicopter, black with red cloud designs on it The chopper was pretty spacious, with a fridge and a lot of soda inside. Harry really wanted to ride it, he knew he acted like a kid, but he still was one so it didn't really matter.

"So Harry, Ron, Hermione will you agree to help our "guests" find their way to Hogwarts?" - asked Dumbledore with a grin.

"Well if it is for our school then we MUST do it" - said Harry, he thought that hiring guards is a really stupid idea, but if Dumbledore wanted it, then they must be trustworthy.

When everyone said their goodbyes, the "golden trio" boarded the helicopter. As soon as everyone was aboard, the chopper flew by itself. At first this scared the kids, but soon they calmed down and relaxed, waiting for it to reach it's destination.

"I hope you know what you are doing Albus, I really do" - said Arthur, walking away when they couldn't see the helicopter anymore.

Somewhere, in the middle of the desert...

Inside a old wooden house, sat a young man at the table. He looked pretty bored, when another man appeared behind him, with something like a plant growing from the mans head.

"They are coming and you are the first member whom they will visit" - said the "plant-man".

"Perfect, you know that i really hate waiting, right Zetsu?" - said the redhead, smiling like crazy.


	2. The Puppetmaster

I do not own Naruto ot Harry Potter!

* * *

"They are coming and you are the first member whom they will visit" - said the "plant-man".

"Perfect, you know that i really hate waiting, right Zetsu?" - said the redhead, smiling like crazy.

* * *

They were flying for 3 hours straight, Ron and Harry was really bored, unlike Hermione who brought some book with her and was reading. There wasn't any windows in the chopper so flying in it was boring as hell.

"So, what do you think, what kind of people we will meet?" - said Ron, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but i hope that this chopper wont land inside a volcano or in the middle of the sea" - said Harry, half joking, half serious.

"I only hope that they won't do anything "funny" with me" - said Hermione, with a a serious face.

"So you are not affraid that we will land in a volcano, but you are affraid that they will do something "funny" with you? Man and why they would even want to do something with YOU?" - asked Ron, laughing. As soon as he finished talking he was hit by a book, which Hermione was reading moments ago.

"What was that for?" - asked Ron, touching the place on his head, where he was hit.

"For being an idiot of course. Now seriously, I mean we don't know anything about those people, maybe they are working for Voldemort and are going to kill us on sight or catch us and sell us like slaves" - continued Hermione, completely ignoring Ron's glares.

"It's completely useless to think about it now, because we are already here and can't change anything" - with this Harry ended their conversation.

Another hour have passsed. Ron was so bored that he was ready to jump off, when the helicopter landed. They all tensed. Harry told them to pull out their wands and be ready for everything that might happen. They all were in their battle stances, when Harry opened the door, but the only thing they saw was sand. They were in the middle of the desert.

"Great, what now? Lets build a sand castle?" - Ron said, sarcasm in his voice.

"I think we should go there" - Hermione told them, pointing her finger at an old little wooden house.

"Wow, well that's definitely a mercanary hideout, don't you think?" - it's Ron with his sarcasm again.

"Stop it Ron, we need to be serious now" - Harry told his friend.

They slowly came closer to the house, which looked like it was going to collapse any minute now. They stopped at the door and tried to hear something from the inside, but it was quiet. They stood like that for a few minutes. Finally Harry was able to find enough courage to actually open the door. Inside was the same as the outside - old, wooden, dusty. The only interesting feature the house had, was puppets everywhere. They were hanging on the walls, laying on the floor and on the tables. Some of them were completed, while others were in pieces. When kids made sure that there is nothing inside except for puppets, they entered.

"Looks like no one home. What now?" - Ron was nervous in this strange environment.

Hermione took one of the puppets lying on the floor - "Harry, look something is written on the puppet. "Puppet model: Karasu by Akasuna no Sasori" I wonder if this Sasori guy is the one who we are looking for?".

"Well he obviously isn't here, its not like there is a place to hide here" - said Ron, eager to leave.

"So you think, so you think" - said the unknown voice.

Harry has turned back and when he saw a figure standing at the entrance he shouted on instinct - "_Stupify_". Spell hit the target and it fell. But when they came closer, the only thing laying on the ground was another puppet.

"What the hell? You all heard it talking right? Why is there only a puppet?" - asked, freaked out Harry. His friends only nodded in agreement, they did hear it talk.

"Are you stupid? _That_ puppet can't talk. I thought you are the "boy who lived", but the only thing I see is some brat" - said the voice again.

This time Harry and his friends were able to see the voice owner. It belonged to a redhead teen, who was sitting on a table among the puppets. His hair was even more red than Ron's and he was wearing a cloak the same color, as their helicopter, black with red clouds. He smiled when he saw their expressions, there was no mistake, the redhead was mocking them. "He shouldn't be there, we looked around this place it should be impossible to enter without us noticing, or is there some kind of secret passage, which he used while we were busy with the puppet. Yes, it must be it, it's just a trick, nothing more" - Harry thought to himself, while observing the smiling teen. Hermione and Ron came to the same conclusion as Harry.

"Hello, I am Akasuna no Sasori, I am the member of "Akatsuki", you are Harry Potter and his "lackeys", I presume?" - asked the redhead.

"Can you stop with the "lackeys" already" - shouted Ron.

"Hmmm, is it offending for you? Then how about "servants" or maybe "slaves"?" - Sasori was enjoying mocking the children.

"Want me to stun you?" - asked Ron seriously.

"Want you to try" - said Sasori, with an evil grin.

"Stop it! They are not servants or slaves, they are friends, so please respect them a litlle, after all you should be guarding us" - said Harry, standing between them. He was sure that his words will make Sasori more quiet, but he was wrong.

"You don't pay me money, you are only a object I should guard, so no respect for you, sorry "Scar-boy". Enough with the chit-chat lets leave this place, you already destroyed one of my puppets, I don't want any more to be damaged" - said Sasori and left the house, while laughing.

They were back in the chopper and flying in silence. "Well he wasn't what I expected to see" - thought Harry about his new _guard - "_I thought, he would be more serioud and old looking, and he is barely older than we are and acts like a kid. What's up with that?". "I am so going to enjoy this mission, I was bored to death and now "Akatsuki" are back in bussines and those kids look like fun, they did something interesting with my puppet. Man, I am so dying from anticipation" - thought Sasori.

Somewhere...

"Zetsu-san told me that they are coming to get me next and Sasori-dono is with them, I cant wait to show my art to those "wizards" or something... yeah" - said a blonde watching the sky from a mansion balcony.

* * *

Please review!


	3. The Crazy Blonde

Somewhere...

"Zetsu-san told me that they are coming to get me next and Sasori-dono is with them, I cant wait to show my art to those "wizards" or something... yeah" - said a blonde watching the sky from a mansion balcony

* * *

They were in a dark room. A man in black sitting on a chair and a man with a strange mask, who was standing on his knees before the man in black. Masked man was scared and because of this his voice was weak.

"My Lord, Harry Potter left England and his current whereabouts are unknown. Our spy said, that he left to find some strong guards to protect him and Hogwarts" - said the Death Eater.

"So, what's the problem? The order remains the same, find Potter and kill him" - black man hissed in response.

"But, my Lord, this guards can become a threat in the future and ..." - he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he dropped dead, killed by a spell instantly.

"I don't need weaklings by my side. Those "guards" won't change anything. Wormtail clean this place up!" - Voldemort shouted.

* * *

Harry woken up. He saw dreams about Voldemort again and dreams were disgusting as always. He has opened his eyes and looked around. Sasori was sitting in a corner watching him - "Good morning, sleepyhead. We landed more than an hour ago, I was tired of waiting for you to wake up".

Only now Harry noticed that helicopter door is open and his friends are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" - Harry asked, glaring at the "Akatsuki" member.

"U mean "bush-woman" and "ugly"? I don't know, last time I seen them they went outside, as long as I know they might be eaten by a bear or something" - the redhead answered, with a smirk on his face.

Harry got up and ran outside to look for his friends, just to find them standing outside arguing about something. They were in some kind of forest, the only things around were trees. Hermione saw Harry and waved to him, Harry smiled in response. After that Sasori came out of the chopper and told to follow him. They didn't have any choice other than obey him. Already 10 minutes they were walking in a complete silence.

"So what were you arguing about?" - Harry asked, he tried to be quiet, he didn't want their _guard_ to hear them.

"Well we were talking about our current situation and our guard in particular. I think we should trust the guy, because Dumbledore trust them, but Ron on the other hand thinks that they are really suspicious and we shouldn't tell them anything" - Hermione explained.

"Of course I think they're suspicious, I mean he doesn't look like a wizard and he is to young to be powerful enough to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Furthermore we even don't know where are we going with him" - Ron said, so quiet that even Harry was having problems hearing him.

"I think we should wait and see what happens, but we should be ready to use our wands anytime" - Harry sighed. He was afraid, but at the same was intrigued by those mercenaries.

Sasori, who has heard their conversation, only smiled, he was right, this is going to be really fun.

They walked for another 10 minutes. "Can you tell us, where are we exactly going?" - Ron asked, annoyed by the silence.

"There" - was Sasori short response, as he pointed his finger at the big mansion ahead of them.

The mansion was beautiful, it was huge, with a big garden. There were a lot of sculptures in the garden and even a pond. Sasori only frowned when he saw the sculptures. The kids were amazed by the beauty of this place in the middle of the forest. Harry noticed, that when they got close to the mansion, Sasori started acting really strange, almost as if he was nervous.

"What's up with you? You looked almost, as if you had seen a ghost or something" - Harry asked the redheaded teen.

"Nope I didn't see a ghost, but soon I will see things more terrifying than that" - he gulped.

"So, a comrade of yours live here?" - Hermione asked politely.

He just nodded, but as soon as they got to the door, he was shivering.

"Mate, are you alright? Do you need our help? You look sick" - Ron asked.

When Sasori heard it, he thought about something for a second, and then an evil grin appeared on his face. Harry knew from his life experience, that a grin like that, was a bad sign, but he didn't have a chance to tell this to Ron.

"Can u really help me? Then I need you to do something for me, it's not only for me but for Hogerts as well" - the redhead said, sounding really serious now.

"Hogerts? Oh, you mean Hogwarts? Well I suppose I can help you, if it's so important" - Ron answered carefully.

"Yes, Hogwarts, whatever. Then the only thing u need to do is to stand near me when I will ring the bell, nothing more. Can you do it? It's really important" - Sasori almost begged Ron.

Ron nodded slowly, he still didn't trust him. Sasori now looked like always, cocky and smug and with Ron standing beside him, he rang the bell. As soon as he did so, some really disturbing things happened. First of all, they all heard someone screaming and as time passed it got closer and closer, then the door flew open suddenly.

"SAAAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOORI-DOOOOOOOOONO, I KNEW YOU WILL COME FOR ME, I WAS WAITING FOR YOU FOR SO LONG!!" - some blonde women shouted and tried to hug Sasori.

Sasori on the other hand used Ron as a human shield, so in the end the blonde was hugging Ron, who apparently couldn't breathe. The redhead mumbled something about, how Hogwarts will always remember Ron as a hero who died on a mission to protect the school and slipped inside the house. Hermione and Harry were just standing there with a shocked expressions on their faces, while the woman continued to strangle Ron to death. The woman, when she actually watched, who she was hugging, stopped and just stared at Ron.

"You are not Sasori-dono, the hair is somewhat similar, but you are definitely not him" - only then the blonde noticed Hermione and Harry presence - "and who are you? I don't buy cookies from scouts, get lost" - he said glaring at them.

Harry didn't know what to say to this person. First of all, he wasn't a girl, he was just a really feminine man, secondly, why would he think that they were selling cookies in the middle of the forest.

"Sasori just went inside, we are with him" - Harry said the only thing he could say in a situation like that.

The blonde just stood there thinking for a few seconds, then smiled and went inside after his comrade, not even noticing that he is dragging the unconscious Ron behind him. Harry and Hermione sweatdropped and followed the eccentric blonde inside. The mansion was filled with different sculptures, they were made from some white substance, "Probably clay" - Hermione thought. They found Sasori standing in front of a statue of himself, frowning.

"Deidara, you are still making things like this" - said Sasori, glaring at the blonde, who was now dangerously close to him.

"Of course, I do. This is my art after all" - the blonde answered happily, - "but why didn't you let me hug you? I missed you so much and you as cold as always to me, sensei".

"That wasn't a hug, that was strangulation to death" - the redhead said, pointing at the unconscious Ron, - "he died like a hero" - he added, with sarcasm in his voice.

Deidara only now noticed that he was dragging the unconscious Ron around, he shrieked and left him lying on the ground. Harry was surprised by the mercenaries Dumbledore hired, because of their age and how they acted. They didn't look like dangerous assasins, they looked like drunk teenagers. One of them was building puppets, other one was creating statues, what's next? Sewing? Oh, if Harry only knew how close he was.

* * *

Las-Vegas.

A man was sitting on a bed with two naked girls lying behind him.

He was drinking whiskey, when he suddenly said, - "What do you want, "Plant-boy" - his voice was rude.

"You are next, be ready" - Zetsu said, appearing from the floor.

"Why should I even go? I have money, drugs, alcohol, girls, I have everything. Give me a reason to leave everything behind and go to protect some school and a nosy brat" - he said.

"We both know that a person like you, won't lose an opportunity like this, don't we? A greedy person like you wants everything, not just girls and alcohol. And to have everything you will need information on this "wizards" - Zetsu answered, disappearing back to the floor.

"Hmm, "a greedy person like me", you say? Maybe you are right, just maybe..." - he said, joining the girls in the bed. .


	4. Club Five Hearths

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

Las Vegas.

A man was sitting on a bed with two naked girls lying behind him.

He was drinking whiskey, when he suddenly said, - "What do you want, "Plant-boy" - his voice was rude.

"You are next, be ready" - Zetsu said, appearing from the floor.

"Why should I even go? I have money, drugs, alcohol, girls, I have everything. Give me a reason to leave everything behind and go to protect some school and a nosy brat" - he said.

"We both know that a person like you, won't lose an opportunity like this, don't we? A greedy person like you wants everything, not just girls and alcohol. And to have everything you will need information on this "wizards" - Zetsu answered, disappearing back to the floor.

"Hmm, "a greedy person like me", you say? Maybe you are right, just maybe..." - he said, joining the girls in the bed. .

* * *

They were walking back to the helicopter. They spent the night at the glorious mansion and now they were continuing their journey. Harry yawned, he didn't have enough sleep, because he and his friends spent half of the night talking about the new "Akatsuki" member and when they actually went to sleep, they were rudely awakened by Deidara. Harry was still happy that they stayed for the night in the mansion, he was able to take a bath and had a real breakfast, also he noticed that the blonde was waiting for something, Deidara looked like he wanted to leave his house as soon as possible and annoyed Sasori with it. "The boy who lived" understood why the redhead didn't want to meet his partner, the blonde was an idiot and a really annoying one. Even now he was jumping around Sasori whining.

"Sasori-dono is it time already? Can I? Please we are already far enough ...yeah" - Deidara whined.

Sasori only frowned, but didn't say anything in response.

"Mr.Deidara, those sculptures in the mansion, are they your creations?" - Hermione asked, they were talking about this and were interested if the blonde was really so talented.

"Huh? Sculptures? Are you talking about those useless things? Wait till you see my real art" - Deidara answered, grinning like crazy."Sasori-dono, have you heard it? The girl called me "mister" and you said that they are only stupid kids...yeah".

"Shut up, you baka! Stop telling them everything I said, they don't need to know" - the redhead shouted, he was really annoyed by Deidara constant bickering."By the way, Deidara we are far enough, you can play with your "toys" now".

The blonde unexpectedly made some kind of victory cry, while forming some kind of strange symbol with his hands. At first, Harry didn't understand what was happening, but as soon as Deidara had done those things, he heard a explosion coming from the mansion. "The golden trio" watched in awe at the smoke and fire rising from the mercenary house. Sasori was just standing there, without any emotions on his face at all, and Deidara was jumping with joy.

"What happened? Do you think it is Voldemort? Harry do you think he found us?" - Ron asked, the explosion scared the shit out of him.

"Volmort? Who is that? It was me! This is my art, this is why I created those statues, so that one day I can show Sasori-dono my beautiful art...yeah" - Deidara said, happily.

"Hn" - was the only thing Sasori said. He continued walking to the chopper with the blonde following him, leaving three shocked kids behind.

"Well, I am officially confused" - Ron said, staring at the fire. Nobody answered him.

* * *

"What is up with these people? First some trick with a talking puppet, now a crazy blonde playing with explosives", Harry thought to himself. They were back in a chopper and now he has time to think about what happened. "Dumbledore hiring some crazy Muggles to protect Hogwarts, maybe the headmaster is losing "it", because that pyromaniac looks like he can only destroy, not protect", he thought glaring at Deidara, who was now playing with some clay. Sasori was sitting in a corner watching Harry every move, he was almost always watching him."Maybe he can read minds, like Dumbledore and trying to read my mind", was his thought for a moment, but he forgot about it, like if some Muggle could read minds. They were flying for another few hours and then landed. When they went outside, they found themselves on top of a building.

"Where are we now? Desert, forest and now a city?" - Hermione asked.

"Las Vegas" - was Sasori short response, as he went inside the building with Deidara following him.

"Las Vegas? Well, this is unexpected after the previous places, don't you think?" - Ron asked, following "Akatsuki" inside.

When they entered inside, the first thing they saw was a neon sign and an almost naked woman dancing on the stage.

"Club "Five Hearths" - Hermione read the sign.

Ron and Harry didn't even look at the sign, they were staring at the stage. As soon as Hermione saw this, she slapped her friends and dragged them after Sasori, deeper inside the building, ignoring the giggling Deidara. They stopped for a second before a door, with a sign "Owner" on it and then Sasori went inside without knocking. They were now standing in a spacious room, with a huge bed and a billiard table. There was a man, with a mask on his face, sitting on the bed, with a young woman on his lap, the man was drinking something.

"So you came, Sasori and you even brought kids with you. This is a club for adults only, this is not a place for youngsters" - said the man, sounding really rude.

"KAKUZU SEMPAI, YOUR FRIEND DEIDARA MISSED YOU SO MUCH ... YEAH" - Deidara shouted.

"Sasori wanna drink? I have some beer here" - he said, completely ignoring the blonde and throwing a bottle of beer to the redhead.

Sasori skillfully dodged the bottle and it hit the shouting Deidara, who was standing behind him. After that Deidara passed out.

"Nice catch" - said Kakuzu, gesturing the woman to leave the room.

Sasori only smiled in response. For a few moments they were just staring at each other in silence.

"So will you introduce me to your little friends?" - the masked man said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"This is our "target" and some guys" - the redhead said, pointing at Harry and his friends. Ron frowned at his new nickname. Kakuzu only then noticed Hermione standing there.

"You are an interesting person, in a few years you will be really beautiful. Do you want to work for me? I know how to treat beautiful girls. You will be my club main star, think about it" - he said to Hermione, who was blushing upon hearing all this.

"Lets come Kakuzu, you will be able to offer her a job later, now its time to leave" - Sasori said.

"You are no fun as always" - Kakuzu was laughing. He stand up and went to other room.

"By the way, do you know where we can find your partner? I don't know his location, but I heard that you know" - the redhead asked.

"Yes, I know where that bastard is. We can take my car to go and pick him up. I heard that he started another crazy group of his, so we better be careful" - Kakuzu answered. Now he was dressed as every other "Akatsuki" member.

"Then lead us to your car" - Sasori said, dragging the unconscious Deidara behind him.

Harry carefully observed the man called Kakuzu and this man was actually the first "Akatsuki" member who he was afraid of. He was older then Sasori or Deidara and acted more mature. But most importantly was that fact, that when their eyes met, Harry could tell that this man can kill him without any trouble at all. When he watched at Sasori or his partner, he didn't feel like this, but in Kakuzu eyes there were to much killing intent. Only now Harry realized that these people standing before him, were actually killing for a living. They maybe Muggles, but even then they were dangerous assasins. Harry only gulped nervously, when he realized this.

* * *

Outskirts of Las Vegas.

Zetsu appeared behind a man sitting on the floor.

"No need to tell me. My god already told me everything. Disappear, it is time for my ritual" - the man said. Zetsu only smiled and vanished.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Wake the dead up

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto!

* * *

I received my first reviews, I am so happy!

About the chopper and "Akatsuki", well they are missing-nin, so they left their villages and now live in a normal world, work there and etc. I think it is ok for them to use a chopper.

* * *

Outskirts of Las Vegas.

Zetsu appeared behind a man sitting on the floor.

"No need to tell me. My god already told me everything. Disappear, it is time for my ritual" - the man said. Zetsu only smiled and vanished.

* * *

They were riding in Kakuzu car. There was an uncomfortable silence inside the car, mainly because Deidara was in a trunk, still unconscious. Soon they stopped and the only thing that was around, was some kind of crossover between Sasori and Deidara house. It was a huge mansion, but I was wooden and dusty. In Harry point of view, the house was rather creepy. There was a strange symbol and some words written on the walls of the mansion. It looked like a gang lived inside and, if u tried to listen carefully enough you could hear voices coming from inside.

"So this is the place? Well, he would certainly loved a place like this" - Sasori said, smiling.

Kakuzu only nodded and went to the mansion.

"Mmm, shouldn't we wake up Deidara?" - Ron asked.

"Nope, he is annoying, no need for him" - Sasori and Kakuzu almost screamed.

Ron gulped nervously and followed two mercenaries. Sasori entered without knocking, again. They were in a giant hall, there were some bottles and syringes on the floor, the same symbol as outside on the walls. Harry was right, it WAS a gang hideout.

"Anybody home?" - the redhead shouted.

Soon about twenty people came to the hall. All of them looked like thugs, with a blank look on their faces. They were just standing there, staring at them without saying a single word.

"Who are these people?" - Hermione asked, scared.

"If they are here because of him, then they are something like satanists, but slightly different" - the masked man whispered.

"Where can we find the leader or the high priest or how you call him" - Sasori asked, his voice was full of sarcasm.

"You can't disturb the god messenger, puny mortals, he is a middle of a ritual" - one of the thugs said, but when he was talking he looked at the door to the left and Sasori saw that.

"So, he is in there? Thank you, for your help" - he said.

He wanted to enter inside, when a spell hit the wall, stopping him. Only then Harry noticed that some of the thugs have wands in their hands and others have knives and baseball bats. "Impossible, wizards, in a place like this? We are in big trouble now, too many people against us, we must run", Harry thought and was ready to run, grabbing his friends and heading for the exit, when he heard Kakuzu voice.

"Hmm, about twenty people against two "Akatsuki" members and even some wizards. This sounds like a good work out, don't you think so, Sasori?" - he said, laughing. Sasori only nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Fight them? Are you crazy? We should run, we won't be able to defeat them all" - Ron shouted, he didn't believe what he heard.

"You won't. We will play with them, you people go talk to their leader" - Kakuzu said, cracking his knuckles. "And don't worry, he is an "Akatsuki" member, so he won't hurt you".

"Man, you people are crazy" - Harry said, but when he saw that his guards were serious, he didn't have a choice, so he followed their orders.

"They are our guards, but they act so reckless", Harry thought, entering the room to the left.

"Why did you said to them that he won't hurt them? You know him, he goes crazy when someone interrupts his ritual" - Sasori asked.

"I just wanted them out of here, they were interrupting OUR fun" - Kakuzu answered, earning a smile from the redhead.

* * *

Harry looked around, they were in a dark room, with a lot of furniture inside, but it was impossible to see something more concrete.

"_Lumos_" - whispered Hermione. Harry and Ron have followed her example.

"Harry, you don't think that this man rituals involve human sacrifices?" - Ron asked. Nobody answered him. Harry and Hermione tried to locate the mercenary, but with all this furniture around the room it was pretty hard to find somebody. They reached the center of the room, but still didn't see any people.

"Maybe those people lied and he is not here? This place looks empt... ouch" - Hermione was talking, when she tripped.

"I tripped on something. What is thi... AAAAAAAh" - she screamed, when she saw a bloody corpse lying on the ground inside of the symbol, which they saw before and but this time it was drawn in blood. The person was stabbed and blood was everywhere, he wore the same cloak as the others "Akatsuki" member.

"It is human sacrifices, those crazy satanists killed one of yours guards Harry, we need to run now" - now Ron was screaming together with Hermione.

Harry was freaked out as much as his friends and now he didn't know what to say to the others mercenaries, if they are still alive that is.

"Oh my god, it moved, the corpse just moved" - Ron continued screaming.

"Stop talking nonsense Ron, we are already freaked out without your stupid jokes" - Hermione was now screaming at Ron.

Harry knew he needed to stop his friends, but he didn't know how. He was ready to use a silencing charm on both of them, when something unexpected happened.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! YOU FREAKING INTERRUPTING MY RITUAL, I HOPE YOU IDIOTS HAVE A DEATH WISH NOW! YOU ARE SO LOUD THAT YOU CAN EVEN WAKE THE DEAD UP, MORONS!" - the corpse yelled at them.

"Wake the dead up? Not the best choice of words Hidan" - Sasori said from behind them, that was the last thing Harry heard before he passed out together with his friends.

* * *

Somewhere...

Two man sitting in a room in silence, each one of them was engaged in his own business.

"How long are you going to hide there?" - one of them asked.

"We felt your presence the moment you appeared" - now it was the other one talking.

"You two as good as always. Get read, soon they will come" - Zetsu said.

"Nice I was itching for some action for a long time" - the first one said, he sounded happy. The second one didn't say anything and Zetsu disappeared.

"Don't you think it is strange that we are the only partners that are still working together? It is not like we are friends or something, but we still stick together, why is that?" - the first one asked, but he didn't received a response.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and review more.


	6. Partners

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

Somewhere...

Two man sitting in a room in silence, each one of them was engaged in his own business.

"How long are you going to hide there?" - one of them asked.

"We felt your presence the moment you appeared" - now it was the other one talking.

"You two as good as always. Get ready, soon they will come" - Zetsu said.

"Nice, I was itching for some action for a long time" - the first one said, he sounded happy. The second one didn't say anything and Zetsu disappeared.

"Don't you think this is strange we are the only partners that are still working together? It is not like we are friends or something, but we still stick together, why is that?" - the frist one asked, but he didn't received a answer.

* * *

"My Lord, the group that we sent after Harry Potter have disappeared" - Wormtail said, he was shaking.

"Disappeared? What do you mean by that, Wormtail?" - he asked,

"Last time we heard from them, they said that they followed Harry Potter, his friends and a guard to a mansion, they spent a night there and left with another man with them. They said that they were ready to attack and kill Potter, but after that they disappeared" - Wormtail mumbled.

"They better be dead, because if they are alive, I will make them beg for death" - Voldemort was furious, because the brat escaped again.

* * *

Harry woke up, another dream. They were followed by Death Eaters he needs to tell the guards or else... He opened his eyes and found himself in a room with four beds.

"Good morning" - he heard and when he saw the voice owner, he almost passed out again.

"Why are you reacting to me like this, I won't bite you" - said Hidan, who now had his three-bladed scythe with him.

"You are dead, dead don't talk" - Harry stated bluntly.

"You wish brat, I am still alive and I don't plan to die any day soon" - he said with a smile.

"Don't worry "Scar-face", he isn't lying, he is alive, I guarantee it" - now it was Sasori, whow was sitting on a bed.

"Forget about it, where are we? And where are Ron and Hermione?" - Harry asked, he tried to ignore the new mercenary because every time he saw him he remembered his dead body in a pool of blood.

"Hotel, in some town, I don't remember the name of the town. When your bushy friend heard about the library in this building, she took the other one and they left. Something about a research on zombies" - Sasori said, yawning. Harry only sweatdropped.

"What about all those people in the mansion?" - Harry continued asking.

"Don't know, we left them there unconscious" - the redhead answered. "By the way, two more "Akatsuki" members work in this building in a casino downstairs, get dressed and invite them here, I already talked to them they are waiting for you".

"Two more member? Well this is unexpected", Harry thought. Then he noticed an unconscious Deidara on the floor.

"Why is he still passed out? Did Kakuzu hit him to hard? Oh, and where is Kakuzu?" - Harry started with the questions again.

"No, Deidara have woken up, but there was an accident and Kakuzu .." - Sasori was interrupted by Hidan, - "Kakuzu is in the casino, that greedy bastard".

"Accident? Don't tell me they were attacked by Death Eaters, while I was asleep", Harry thought to himself. "Accident, were we attacked, Sasori?".

"Attacked? Now it is just that... well... he were kinda annoying... and... there was that anvil... and it accidentally hit him" - Sasori said. Hidan chuckled.

"Are you ready already? Lets go they are waiting" - Hidan said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Harry nodded and followed him outside.

They were now underground in the basement. The place looked like last time people were here was actually ten years ago.

"You said they work here. What are they doing?" - "the boy who lived" asked.

"Hmm, you know that there are always people who try to cheat in the casino?" - Hidan started explaining. "Sometimes they actually are able to trick the casino, but when that time comes the casino owner always wants to know how they were able to do it. You understand that every trick has a secret behind it. The work of those people is to make the cheater to confess that he cheated, and believe me, they are good at it".

"I don't really understand, what you mean by confess? And how can they be sure that the cheater isn't lying to them" - Harry asked again.

"You will see what I mean and you won't understand it now, but you just can't lie to one of them" - Hidan answered, mysteriously smiling.

They stopped at the door with a sign "Room for the special guests" on it.

"Well, good luck to you brat, I already was there, I will go back to our hotel room" - Hidan said leaving.

Harry was nervous, he was getting ready to open the door, when someone opened it from inside. It was a man, who wore the same cloak as the other members, he had something on his back wrapped in bandages, but the most incredible thing was that he looked like a shark, blue skin, gills, sharp teeth. When he spotted the Harry, he grinned.

"He is here" - he yelled to someone inside. "Please, come in, after all you are the legendary "boy who lived" - he was mocking him.

He entered and saw a terrifying scene. Inside were one more man, with a cloak, Harry couldn't see his face and also there was a man sitting on a chair inside. The man on a chair was bleeding badly, but was still conscious. "They make them confess", he remembered Hidan words, so he mean torture and now he was in a torture chamber.

"Do you like this place, Mr.Potter?" - the man asked, and stabbed the wounded man hand with a kunai. The man screamed and begged for forgiveness.

Harry didn't say anything, he was sick, he just run away from them.

"Man, you scared the shit out of him, I mean he is only a kid" - Kisame said.

"In our village he would be treated like a grown man already. He is too soft, he wants to save everyone but at the same time he is afraid to harm someone. He is a weakling, no wonder that he needs our protection" - Itachi answered.

"Haha, that means that the guy that wants him dead is weak too. Damn, and I wanted a strong opponent" - Kisame was sulking.

* * *

Little town somewhere in the USA...

Zetsu appeared on a roof next to a man sitting there.

"So it is finally my turn?" - he asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, of course. But I am surprised that a man like you is actually working in place like this" - Zetsu said, watching kids playing on a playground nearby.

"Well, what can I say?" - his serious voice changed to a kids voice, - "After all, I am a good boy".

* * *

Please review, if you can!


	7. Good Boy

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**

* * *

**

A/N

Thank you all for your reviews. About Deidara, he will become more serious when the mission officially starts, until then he is just fooling around.

* * *

Little town somewhere in the USA...

Zetsu appeared on a roof next to a man sitting there.

"So it is finally my turn?" - he asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, of course. But I am surprised that a man like you is actually working in place like this" - Zetsu said, watching kids playing on a playground nearby.

"Well, what can I say?" - his serious voice changed to a kids voice, - "After all, I am a good boy".

* * *

They were in a little town, Jackson Michigan. Harry and his friends left to find the "Akatsuki" member and now they were standing before a building with a sign "Jackson City Kindergarten". Harry doubted that this is the place where they will actually find the mercenary, because the only "Akatsuki" member, who came with them was Deidara and Harry didn't trust the eccentric blonde.

"This is the place, I think. No, I am sure this is it! I hope...yeah" - Deidara was mumbling to himself.

"The golden trio" sweatdropped. Harry wondered, why others didn't come with them and sent the blonde instead. Sasori said that he was busy with something, Hidan was in a middle of his ritual, Kakuzu said that it is time to gamble and left and Harry was afraid to ask Itachi or Kisame to show them the way, so the only one left was Deidara.

After Itachi and Kisame joined their team, Harry was almost always nervous. It's not like they were hostile towards him or his friends, it is just that the Uchiha has always this do-not-touch-me-if-you-want-to-live aura around him and the shark-man was just too creepy, when he smiled, showing his sharp teeth, Harry wanted to run away or hide. He wasn't a coward, it is just there was something dangerous about Kisame, he looked like injuring and killing people was the most enjoyable thing for him. The more mercenaries they assembled, the more scary they became. Firstly there was an average looking pair, Sasori and Deidara, then they were the dangerous looking, Hidan and Kakuzu, and in the end the scary, Itachi and Kisame. Now Harry was afraid to meet another member, who knows what kind of person he will be, maybe he will be some kind of brutal killer. With this thoughts Harry entered the "Jackson City Kindergarten".

"Man, are you sure, this is the right place?" - Ron asked, he shared Harry point of view about the blonde.

"It should be! Sasori-dono said that this is the place...yeah" - he replied.

Hermione sighed. They were walking around the town for two hours already and this is already the third building, they enter to look for the mercenary. Hermione was tired and the only thing she wanted now is to sit somewhere and relax, but the blonde was just hyperactive, so she was ready to strangle him.

"Yes, this is the place, I am sure! ...yeah" - Deidara yelled, with a grin on his face.

"Tobias J. Walker" the sign on the door said. They followed the blonde inside. Inside was a group of little kids with their tutor. The tutor was reading them a story. "Little Red Riding Hood", Hermione thought, remembering the time when her mother read her this story, it was one of her favorite stories. But when she saw the tutor, she stared at him in shock. He was a man, with black hair and an orange mask with a hole for only one eye in it, he was dressed in the "Akatsuki" cloak. When he saw Deidara he has waved to him.

"Hello Deidara-sempai, I heard from Zetsu-sempai that you will come to pick me up, did you miss me?" - the masked man asked, dismissing the class.

Deidara waited until all kids left the class and only then started talking, - "I see you are doing good as always Tobi. Say goodbye to the kids we are leaving today...yeah", he sounded serious he knew better than anyone that acting like an idiot and trying to annoy Tobi is an useless idea, so he acted as his usual self.

"You are leaving, teacher? Why? All kids in the class love you, don't leave, please!" - little girl said, she didn't leave the class, instead she hid under the table, but as soon as she heard about her teacher leaving, she came out from her hiding place.

"Lucy, you were hiding under the table again? It is not nice to listen to other people talking, I told you this already" - he scolded her in a serious tone, but when he saw that she is about to cry, he continued, smiling, - "Don't worry. I will come back, I will just help my friends and return".

"You promise?"

"Of course I do. Now go play with your friends" - he watched her leave and only when he was sure that she left he continued talking to Deidara, - "So, how do I look? Did I grow up? I did, didn't I? I was a good boy, after all".

He tried to do some kind of pose, but tripped and felt to the ground, hitting his head. Everyone sweatdropped. A kind teacher seconds ago, now acting like a kid himself.

Harry was surprised. A professional assasin, working as a teacher, it is not something you see everyday and furthermore, Deidara acted all serious around this guy, while this guy acted like Deidara. Harry didn't understand this situation at all. "This guy, Tobi, is a real mystery. I should observe him carefully", - Harry thought, while they went back to the chopper.

* * *

Diagonal Alley.

"You are doing research on wizards? How interesting! Who would thought that you would actually blend into wizard society. So how is it going?" - Zetsu asked.

"Why do you care? It was an order, but if u are really interested, wizards are a really interesting bunch. I enjoy staying in this place and I will enjoy Hogwarts even more".

"Why do I care? How cold of you! After all, you are the only female "Akatsuki" member, so we should protect our "beauty" - Zetsu said, smiling wickedly.

"As if I need your protection. I received the message, now you can disappear, my customers are waiting" - she said.

"Of course, we can't let the customers wait to long can't we" - he said disappearing.

"This guy annoys me so much, if he wasn't one of the "core" members, I would kill him long ago" - she thought.

* * *

Again thanks for reviews and, if you have any questions, tell me and I will try to answer them all. I will also gladly hear your suggestions, if you have any.


	8. The Meeting with the Leader

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I was asked to update soon, so here it is. It is not like Akatsuki don't like Harry, it is just that they don't really care about him. For them he is only an object that they need to protect, an object that will attract strong opponents for them, nothing more. They don't need to like him or act like they respect him. Yes, I know that Tobi is actually Uchiha Madara, still he likes to act like Tobi until the time is right to reveal his true strength, so he will act like Tobi for a while. And yes, I like Tobi more while he is acting like an idiot, then when he is all serious and scary. 

* * *

Diagonal Alley.

"You are doing research on wizards? How interesting! Who would thought that you would actually blend into wizard society. So how is it going?" - Zetsu asked.

"Why do you care? It was an order, but if u are really interested, wizards are a really interesting bunch. I enjoy staying in this place and I will enjoy Hogwarts even more".

"Why do I care? How cold of you! After all, you are the only female "Akatsuki" member, so we should protect our "beauty" - Zetsu said, smiling wickedly.

"As if I need your protection. I received the message, now you can disappear, my customers are waiting" - she said.

"Of course, we can't let the customers wait to long can't we" - he said disappearing.

"This guy annoys me so much, if he wasn't one of the "core" members, I would kill him long ago" - she thought.

* * *

The "Akatsuki" were full of surprises "The Golden Trio" thought, entering the Diagonal Alley. Following them, they traveled all around the world, desert, forest, Las Vegas, Michigan, Harry was even in a torture chamber, but now they traveled to the most unexpected place. They already knew that the mercenaries aren't wizards and they are just Muggles, insanely strong Muggles, but still Muggles. That is the reason why it was so unexpected to enter Diagonal Alley, it meant that one of the mercenaries was hiding in the wizard world or can actually be a wizard.

"I am glad that those creeps didn't follow us here" - Ron said, happily.

"Stop it, Ron! They are not creeps, they are just rude sometimes, but they still Harry guards, so you should at least respect them" - Hermione yelled at him.

"Well, I got to agree with Ron this time, those guys actually pretty creepy" - Harry said, stopping the argument.

It felt nice to talk like this, without being afraid of being heard by the assasins. "Akatsuki" said that they would be okay in the wizard world without them and didn't come with them.

"Well, they are right, it is not like we will actually get attacked in the middle of the street", Harry thought. They only needed to find a person in the same cloak as "Akatsuki" wear and invite him to the rest of the group. Sasori said that their comrade works in a bookstore and that is where they will find him.

They were standing inside the bookstore, it was empty, the only person inside was a bored book clerk, sitting in a corner. He suspiciously eyed the newcomers and when he saw Harry scar, his bored expression disappeared.

"Are you Harry Potter? The boy who lived after being hit by _Adava Kedavra_?" - he asked.

Harry frowned and wanted to answer that it is a mistake and it is not him, when he saw a paper airplane. It was black with red clouds on it and was flying by itself. It flew around Harry and left the store, Harry didn't bother answering the clerk and followed the airplane. They followed it for about three minutes and then it just disappeared.

"Great, we lost it" - Harry said, he was breathing heavily, he ran pretty fast and was tired.

"Was it even worth following? Maybe the color was just a coincidence" - Ron asked.

"Guys, I think we should be more worried about THEM" - Hermione said, pointing a finger in the direction of three man standing in the shadows.

Harry only then noticed that they were on an empty street. Here were only them and those three. When the three came closer and then Harry was able to see their masks, there was no mistaking it, they were Death Eaters.

"You are finally alone, Potter" - one of them said, probably the leader of the group.

"The Golden Trio" didn't wait for them to finish talking, they pulled out their wands and shoot a stun spell at their enemies. Two of the Death Eaters fell to the ground, they didn't expect this from a bunch of kids and weren't ready. The third one was more experienced and was able to evade the spell and disarm Harry and his friends.

"How stupid to think that you will be able to defeat me, Potter" - the leader said, laughing.

And then surprises for Harry continued, in a blink of an eye the Death Eater was surrounded by a whirlwind made of paper. The Death Eater stared in shock at the whirlwind, he tried to ran away, but the paper cut him. He screamed in pain and dropped his wand. He was now standing in a middle of the whirlwind, the paper was getting closer and closer to him and soon connected with him. Harry only heard his screams for about two seconds and then he just disappeared. Soon the same happened with the other two Death Eaters. Harry and his friends just stared at the empty place, where just seconds ago their enemy was standing.

"I knew they were following you, so I lured you here. I waited until they made their move and then disposed of them. So now you are safe again, Potter-san" - a voice from behind them said. The voice belonged to a beautiful bluehaired woman, she was wearing an "Akatsuki" cloak. The kids just stared at her without saying anything.

When she understood that she won't receive an answer, she continued talking, "Hello, my name is Konan and I am your new guard, nice to meet you".

* * *

Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was reading a book when three people entered his office. They were Severus Snape, "Mad-Eye" Moody and Minerva McGonagall. When Dumbledore saw them, he sighed, closed the book he was reading and prepared himself to answer their questions. He knew what they were about to ask.

"Albus, we heard that you sent Harry to find some Muggle guards for him, is it true?" - McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it is" - he answered, simply.

"Why? Do you think Order is not enough to protect him?" - Moody asked the next question.

"It is not like that Alastor, I just think that they will be a really helpful group in the future and it is better to have them on our side".

"I doesn't matter which side Muggles take and you know this Dumbledore" - Snape said, glaring at the headmaster.

"You just don't understand, you didn't see, what I saw". Everyone raised an eyebrow hearing this. Dumbledore continued, "Their leader, I met him, he isn't your average Muggle. He is young, really young, in his twenties probably, but when I saw him I felt this intense pressure coming from him, I felt like if some kind of ancient "God" was standing before me. No, not a "God" a monster would be a more precise word describing this man. He asked me to tell him what my purpose for summoning him and when I told him, he asked me only one question.

"When the war actually ends, who do you think will win in the end?" - he asked.

I answered truthfully that I think that we will loose in the end, if we won't find a way to turn this war around. After this he laughed and said that he will accept my mission and they will protect our school. Of course I asked why he had agreed, if he knew that our side was weaker.

"Winning feels really good, but when you win against a stronger opponent it feels even better" - he replied, smiling.

After that I asked if he was serious about it, "Nobody in history won a war by himself and you think you can change the result of this war with only yours group strength?".

"History will be kind to us, for we intend to write it" - he said, ready to leave.

The last question I asked was about what was he planning to do. He asked to send Harry to assemble his team and said that he himself is planning to do some research on wizards and their power".

"Research on us? What was that cocky brat talking about? I mean seriously Albus, you are thinking to highly of him" - Snape interrupted the headmaster.

"Please don't interrupt me, Severus! I also asked him, what he meant by research. He didn't answer me then, but I received a letter from him few days ago" - Dumbledore said, pointing at the letter on the table. "It says: I am in Azkaban, interesting place, your student almost assemble all my team so we will see each other soon. Akatsuki leader, Pein."

"Azkaban? Is he crazy? The only person leaving Azkaban alive was Sirius Black, this fool won't return to Hogwarts" - Snape said.

"We will know soon, won't we? He said that we will see each other in a few days, so lets wait and see" - Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"Even if he returns, why do you think that his team will be good enough to protect Hogwarts? Maybe he is strong, just maybe, but it doesn't mean that his team is as strong as he is" - Moody said.

"I don't know how strong they are. But I am more afraid of an army of 100 sheep lead by a lion than an army of 100 lions lead by a sheep" - Dumbledore answered with a grin.

* * *

Review, if u can please!


	9. Every life has a story

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

A/N: Oops, sorry for a stupid mistake with the epilogue and prologue. I wasn't able to write for some time, but now I am back and here is the new chapter. By the way, in my story Pein won't have an "I-am-God" attitude, I don't like this kind of people and I don't write about them, so he will be something like a mix between Nagato and Yahiko, when they were young.

* * *

"Please don't interrupt me, Severus! I also asked him, what he meant by research. He didn't answer me then, but I received a letter from him few days ago" - Dumbledore said, pointing at the letter on the table. "It says: I am in Azkaban, interesting place, your student almost assembled my team so we will see each other soon. Akatsuki leader, Pein."

"Azkaban? Is he crazy? The only person leaving Azkaban alive was Sirius Black, this fool won't return to Hogwarts" - Snape said.

"We will know soon, won't we? He said that we will see each other in a few days, so lets wait and see" - Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"Even if he returns, why do you think that his team will be good enough to protect Hogwarts? Maybe he is strong, just maybe, but it doesn't mean that his team is as strong as he is" - Moody said.

"I don't know how strong they are. But I am more afraid of an army of 100 sheep lead by a lion than an army of 100 lions lead by a sheep" - Dumbledore answered with a grin.

* * *

"We have a lot of people here now, I am feeling uncomfortable, because half of them are staring at me. I wonder, how many people "Akatsuki" have? I am tired of this helicopter, I want to sleep in a normal bed, in a normal house, not here", Harry thought. With Konan joining them, there were eight "Akatsuki" members and with the one they were going to get, it will be nine. "I hope it will be the last one", he thought. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that they already landed. Ron and Hermione already left the chopper, so he followed them outside. They were now standing on a rocky plane. It was hard to say where exactly were they, because they were surrounded by a thick mist.

"So where should we go now?" - Ron asked.

"Nowhere, stay here. He will come here himself. He said it was too dangerous for you to enter Azkaban" - Konan replied. She, Itachi and Kisame were the only mercenaries outside with them.

"AZKABAN? You mean he is in there? No, wait, you mean we are close to Azkaban right now? Are you people crazy, this is not a place to be fooling around" - Ron panicked.

"Shut up! By our standards we are pretty close to that place, but by your standards we are far away" - Itachi said. Kisame chuckled hearing this.

"Itachi-kun don't be so mean to our little friends here" - Konan sounded amused. Itachi glared at her, but didn't say anything. Kisame chuckled again.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but what if he won't come? I mean, I heard only about one person who was able to escape from "there". How can you be so sure that he will be here?" - Hermione asked, earning confused looks from the "Akatsuki" members.

"What do you mean? He is already here" - Itachi stated

"The Golden Trio" started looking for a person in the mist, but they weren't able to find anyone.

"I don't see..." - Ron stopped in mid-sentence, when a figure in a black cloak appeared from the mist.

It was a young man wearing an "Akatsuki" cloak. His hair color was orange, he had a lot of body piercing and had really strange eyes. He looked like some kind of punk (Pein form, which we saw in the manga first). When he noticed the people, he waved to them and smiled. Konan smiled back to him and Kisame waved.

"Took you long enough" - Itachi said, his facial expression didn't change.

"Well you weren't there. There were a lot of wizards and even some kind of strange monsters flying around, it was a pretty neat place. By the way, talking about the monsters, one of them followed me, but I think I lost it. I tried to attack it, but it didn't work" - he was saying really fast.

"No, you didn't lost it" - Itachi interrupted him.

Harry finally saw what were they talking about. From the mist a Dementor was flying in their direction. Suddenly Harry felt scared, he was hearing voices and remembering things he didn't want to remember. He tried to fight against it, when he heard the mercenaries talking.

"Oh my, it is affecting the children. Itachi tell me what is this thing made of" - Pein said.

"Sure" - he replied.

Harry saw as Itachi eyes changed color from black to red. Itachi stared at the Dementor for a few seconds then said, "It made of chakra, black chakra to be precise".

"Only chakra? Nothing more?" - Pein asked.

"Yes" - he answered,

When Pein heard this, he made some handseals and shouted, _**"Summoning Technique"**_. There was a puff of smoke and another man appeared. This man was looking almost exactly like pain, he had piercing, orange hair, the same eyes. The difference was that he had a different hairstyle and was fat (One of the two, which Pein summoned when he was fighting Jiraya in Hermit mode). The man charged at the Dementor. The creature tried to catch the fat man, but he skillfully evaded and caught the Dementor himself. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then the Dementor just disappeared. There wasn't any sound or nothing of that sort, it just vanished. The fat man yawned and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that went nice" - Pein said and went to the chopper.

"The Golden Trio" just was standing there, staring at him. They tried to understand what just happened here. This man just made a Dementor vanish, even wizards weren't able to do something like this, they were able to scare them away with _**Patronus**_, but not completely disappear. And who was that fat man? And where did he go? They had too many questions and no answers. "Akatsuki" are a really mysterious group of people they thought to themselves.

"It is impolite to stare, you know" - Konan told them, giggling.

"How come you people weren't affected by the Dementor? We were remembering our worst memories and you were just standing there, as if nothing was happening at all" - "The Golden Trio" asked in unison.

"How come? I suppose, every life has a story. People like us remember our worst memories every day. We aren't just remembering them, we live inside of them. We are the prisoners of our own memories" - she sounded sad, while she was saying this.

"Hey, kids, Konan, come inside the chopper, everyone is waiting" - Pein yelled to them.

* * *

They were flying away from Azkaban. Pein broke the silence inside the chopper, "So, everyone are assembled, it is time to meet our allies, the "Order of Phoenix", don't you think?"

* * *

About the fat Pein, he was able to absorb chakra in his fight with Jiraya, so I made the Dementor a being of chakra. He just absorbed him, that is all.

Please review, if u can!


	10. The Last Member

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Don't worry, I didn't forget about Zetsu, he will appear soon. I am sorry that this chapter is pretty short. Well, it happens, i guess )! 

* * *

"The Golden Trio" just was standing there, staring at him. They tried to understand what just happened here. This man just made a Dementor vanish, even wizards weren't able to do something like this, they were able to scare them away with _**Patronus**_, but not completely disappear. And who was that fat man? And where did he go? They had too many questions and no answers. "Akatsuki" are a really mysterious group of people they thought to themselves.

"It is impolite to stare, you know" - Konan told them, giggling.

"How come you people weren't affected by the Dementor? We were remembering our worst memories and you were just standing there, as if nothing was happening at all" - "The Golden Trio" asked in unison.

"How come? I suppose, every life has a story. People like us remember our worst memories every day. We aren't just remembering them, we live inside of them. We are the prisoners of our own memories" - she sounded sad, while she was saying this.

"Hey, kids, Konan, come inside the chopper, everyone is waiting" - Pein yelled to them.

They were flying away from Azkaban. Pein broke the silence inside the chopper, "So, everyone are assembled, it is time to meet our allies the "Order of Phoenix", don't you think?"

* * *

London.

They were almost at the Number 12, Grimmauld Place. A lot of people were watching the group with curiosity. Well, Harry couldn't blame them, 9 people with the same clothes and 3 teenagers were a pretty rare sight in London. Harry wondered, how the mercenaries were planning to get inside the house. They needed Dumbledore for this and the headmaster said that he never met the mercenaries, except the leader. Soon he himself answered that question, because before them was standing none other than Dumbledore himself. When he saw the group he waved to them, with a smile on his face. Harry knew better, that in reality under his smile Dumbledore was really serious.

"Nice to see you again, Dumbledore-san" - the leader said.

"Same here, Mr.Pein. How did your little visit to Azkaban went? Some of my comrades were worried that you won't be able to come back".

"It was fine, a very interesting place".

Dumbledore eyed the rest of the group suspiciously, then he motioned them to follow him. It seemed that he was happy with what he saw. They entered the Order of Phoenix headquarters.

"Follow me, I will introduce you to my comrades" - Dumbledore said, entering one of the rooms.

It was a spacious room with a lot of people inside. Harry knew all of them.

"Let me introduce you to the Order of Phoenix. From right to left are Severus Snape, Rubeus Hargrid, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley. I am the Order of Phoenix leader, Albus Dumbledore".

The order members nodded to the group when they were named, except for Snape of course.

"Now, can u please name yourselves" - Dumbledore said with a smile.

The "Akatsuki" hesitated for a second, but soon started naming themselves.

"Akasuna no Sasori"

"Deidara...yeah"

"Hidan"

"Kakuzu"

"Tobias, but you can call me Tobi!"

"Hoshigaki Kisame"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Konan"

"I am the leader of the group, Pein".

There were silence for a few minutes. They were just staring at each other, as if trying to understand, what they were capable of.

"They look like nothing special" - Kisame and Snape said at the same time. Now everyone were staring at them.

"What did you say?" - they said in unison again.

"Man, it looks like both of you share the same brain" - Kakuzu said, laughing together with Hidan.

"Shut up!" - both of them said at the same time, AGAIN.

"Well, they are good at working together, don't you think?" - Pein said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore only smiled..

"So this is the young boy, you were talking about, Albus?" - now it was McGonagall talking. Dumbledore nodded.

"Like we were thinking you were overestimating him. He doesn't look all that dangerous. He looks like a punk, with all that piercing" - Moody said, his eye scanning the room.

"Don't you dare to talk to Pein like that, if he wanted he could kill all of you without even lifting a finger" - Konan protected her friend.

Moody wanted to say something, when his eye spotted something. He grabbed his wand and wanted to shoot, when his wand was snatched away from him.

"What were you planning to do with this, Moody-san?" - Sasori said. He was holding Moody wand in his hands.

With this, the atmosphere in room changed, wizards were ready to start shooting spells at the newcomers. The mercenaries on the other hand, were completely relaxed, like if nothing happened.

"Alastor, what is the meaning of this? Why did you pulled out your wand?" - Dumbledore demanded.

"Let me explain, there is a spy in this room. I saw him with my eye, he is hiding behind the wall".

"Oh man, we almost forgot about him. Everyone relax this is our last member. Show yourself, Zetsu" - Pein said, with a guilty expression on his face.

Wizards gasped, as they saw a man entering the room through the wall. One half of his face was black, while the other half was white and he had a giant plant growing from his head. "He looks really freaky, even more freaky than Kisame", Harry thought.

"Hello, pleased to meet you..." - said the white half, "we are Zetsu" - the black half continued.

* * *

So Zetsu is finally here. I am done with the introductions, so "Akatsuki" will be a showing their power in the next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews, when I read them I really want to write more!


	11. Hidan died?

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

"Alastor, what is the meaning of this? Why did you pulled out your wand?" - Dumbledore demanded.

"Let me explain, there is a spy in this room. I saw him with my eye, he is hiding behind the wall".

"Oh man, we almost forgot about him. Everyone relax this is our last member. Show yourself, Zetsu" - Pein said, with a guilty expression on his face.

Wizards gasped, as they saw a man entering the room through the wall. One half of his face was black, while the other half was white and he had a giant plant growing from his head. "He looks really freaky, even more freaky than Kisame", Harry thought.

"Hello, pleased to meet you..." - said the white half, "we are Zetsu" - the black half continued.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. All wizards were staring at the black and white man in shock, even Dumbledore. Mercenaries facial expressions didn't change, well except some of them smirked, seeing wizards faces.

"Don't be afraid of us...**we won't bite. Without an order at least**" - Zetsu said.

Harry gulped. "What is up with him? Won't bite without an order? What does he mean by that?", he thought. He sensed some kind of smell, well it was more of a stench actually. It was coming from a bag, which Zetsu was holding. In a few seconds everybody in the room were able to smell it.

"What is in the bag, Plant-freak?" - Kakuzu asked.

"Oh, it is a little proof of our loyalty. When our charge and Sasori were at the Deidara mansion, we saw some people following them and when we made sure that they were enemies...**we disposed of them"** - he said, mysteriously smiling.

"People? Disposed of them? What are you talking about?" - Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, Zetsu don't tell me that you brought "them" in the bag" - Pein begged. The only answer he received was another mysterious smile. Wizards didn't understand what were they talking about.

"Zetsu, you sick bastard. I am gonna be sick...yeah" - Deidara said. He didn't look sick at all.

Dumbledore coughed to attract attention. "What are you talking about?" - he asked politely.

"Zetsu go to the nearest graveyard and bury "them" there, I don't want to see "them" - Pein ordered. Zetsu frowned, but left through the floor this time.

"What are "them"?" - Harry asked.

"Well he saw some man following you and he probably killed them, I guess there are something to prove that" - Pein said, avoiding the topic.

"Well, now that you ordered him to burry the proof, how can we believe you that those enemies he defeated even existed?" - Snape was full of sarcasm.

"I think they are telling the truth" - Harry said. Everyone stared at him, even the "Akatsuki" members. He continued, "In my dream I saw Voldemort and he was saying that some Death Eaters disappeared when they were following us, so I think Zetsu was talking about them".

"Yeah, listen to the kid, he knows what he is talking about" - Pein said.

"But still, what kind of proof made you so worried Mr.Pein?" - Dumbledore asked, now he was amused.

Pein didn't say anything, he didn't what to shock the wizards with his subordinates brutality.

"Inside the bag were human heads" - Itachi said. He ignored Pein death glare.

There was silence again, wizards didn't know what to say to this news. The one who broke the silence this time was Dumbledore, although he sounded a little worried, "Lets forget about this, how about a little show of strength. I hope when my skeptical friends see your true power, they will accept you as Hogwarts new bodyguards".

Pein hesitated for a moment. "I guess, it is okay, but we need a huge space where nobody will be able to see us or hear us" - he agreed.

"Don not worry, I hoped that you will agree to my proposal, so I made some preparations" - the headmaster said.

He showed the mercenaries an old boot. "This is a portkey, it will teleport us to a quiet place, where nobody will disturb you" - he explained.

Everyone touched the portkey and now they were standing in the middle of the forest. Pein eyed his surroundings, smiled and said, "This is perfect".

Harry was exited, he wanted to see what those mercenaries were capable for a long time. He could tell that every other wizard were exited as well. He wondered, how will they start their "show".

"Start whenever you are ready" - Dumbledore said, with a curious look on his face.

"I will start, I wanted to test something for a long time now" - Hidan said.

"I heard from Konan about a killing curse you wizards have, the only one who survived the curse was that brat over there. He must feel really special now, I want to end it. He had some minor victories, but everybody think that he is some kind of hero, I hate this. He is nothing special and I will prove it to you" - he sounded cocky.

"How dare you..." - Sirius and Arthur Weasley started, but where interrupted by Hidan.

"If u want to shut me up, then come on, shoot me with the killing curse right now".

Wizards stared at him, as if he was crazy, Kisame and Kakuzu at the other hand were amused by Hidan words.

"Are you crazy? _**Avada Kedavra **_is a forbidden curse, we won't shoot a person with it" - everyone protested, even Dumbledore didn't support the "Akatsuki" member.

"Man, you all are weaklings. You want to protect your world without spilling blood, that is why you are losing this war. You want to save everyone without hurting anyone, that is just stupid" - Hidan said with disgust.

Wizards were startled by his words. Hidan continued, "Okay I will change the rules of this then". The blade of his scythe was near Harry throat now. "So how about this, shoot me with the spell or "the boy who lived" won't be living any more" - he was smiling.

"What are you doi..." - Harry wasn't able to end his sentence.

"_**Avada Kedavra **_" - Dumbledore shouted.

The spell hit Hidan in the chest, he continued standing for a few seconds, but then he felt to the ground. He wasn't moving.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Two chapters in one day, crazy. The show of power will continue in next chapter.

Review if u can!


	12. Show of Power

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N: **HighxOnxCrack, deidei-kun your wish is my command.

* * *

"Man, you all are weaklings. You want to protect your world without spilling blood, that is why you are losing this war. You want to save everyone without hurting anyone, that is just stupid" - Hidan said with disgust.

Wizards were startled by his words. Hidan continued, "Okay I will change the rules of this then". The blade of his scythe was near Harry throat now. "So how about this, shoot me with the spell or "the boy who lived" won't be living any more" - he was smiling.

"What are you doi..." - Harry wasn't able to end his sentence.

"_**Avada Kedavra **_" - Dumbledore shouted.

The spell hit Hidan in the chest, he continued standing for a few seconds, but then he felt to the ground. He wasn't moving.

* * *

Everyone stared at Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Pein, but your subordinate crossed the line, so I had to do this" - he said.

Pein smiled. "No worries, it is what he wanted in a first place, so it is his fault. Dumbledore-san. Can you please conjure a shield of some sort to protect all of you, we are going to continue our show of power".

Harry was stunned by the "Akatsuki" leader calmness. One of his comrades was just killed and he was talking about continuing the show of power with a happy smile on his face. "Maybe for killers like them losing comrades is normal", he thought.

"I don't think it is a good idea to continue, there is a dead person here for gods sake" - Molly Weasley protested.

"Do not worry leave the disposal of the dead body to us" - said Kisame with a smirk on his face.

Molly wasn't able to protest any more, because Kiasme made some hand seals and shouted, "**Water Style: Geyser". **

Hidan body was hit by a stream of water coming from the underground and he was sent flying. Dumbledore saw that the mercenaries continued their show, conjured a shield around the wizards.

"Ouch, look where you throw him Kisame-sempai" - Tobi yelled, when Hidan body landed on top of him, but he hadn't any time to protest, because now Itachi attacked them. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique".**

Wizards watched in awe, when the fireball connected with the two "Akatsuki" members and they were able only to hear Tobi screams coming from the fire and then there was silence. Fire calmed down and Harry almost jumped in surprise, when he saw a person standing there and when he recognised the man, he almost passed out from shock.

"KISAME, ITACHI, I HOPE YOU BASTARDS HAVE A DEATH WISH. I AM GOING TO SLICE YOU UP IN TO TINY PIECES AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE DOGS" - Hidan yelled.

Harry didn't listen to Hidan cursing his teammates. "Impossible, he was hit by a killing curse, he was sent flying and was burnt by fire and yet he is standing there as if nothing happened. What is the meaning of this?", he thought. All wizards had the same questions written on their faces, even Snape and Dumbledore. Kakuzu saw this and smirked.

"I bet, you are wondering about Hidan. You know, I had a lot of partners in the "Akatsuki", but when I am fighting I just can't control myself and I killed all of my previous partners. That is when Pein invited Hidan to join our organisation, we really don't like each other, but he is my partner for a pretty simple reason, you just can't kill him" - he said.

Everyone stared at Kakuzu, as if he was a madman.

"Impossible, there is no such thing as..." - Tonks was saying, but was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"Of course there is no such thing as immortality. Hidan is not immortal, when the time comes he will die of old age, but until then, nobody will be able to kill him".

Harry was shocked. "He can't die? That is just unbelievable. By the way, where is that kindergarten teacher? Was he incinerated by that fireball?", he thought.

While they were talking, Hidan has stopped yelling and was now standing in a relaxed pose with a three-bladed scythe in his hand. He smirked and charged, attacking Kisame. .

"I will make you two a part of my ritual".

Itachi wanted to intercept him, but he felt that something grabbed his legs and pulled him underground. Now it was only Itachi torso, that was above the ground, his legs were buried.

"Itachi-sempai is a bad boy, he attacked Tobi-kun. Tobi didn't do anything bad, he was a good boy" - Tobi was jumping around the buried Itachi. Uchiha on the other hand was really pissed off, that he an almighty Uchiha was in this kind of situation.

"Tobi you are going to pay for doing this to me" - he growled, freeing himself and throwing a few shurikens at the goofy "Akatsuki" member. Tobi shrieked, dodged the shurikens and ran to the forest, with Itachi following him.

In the meantime, Hidan was ferociously attacking Kisame. Kisame was blocking all his attack with a smile. He blocked a slash from the left, but then unexpectedly received a kick in the head from the right, which send him flying.

"That hurt, you..." - he wasn't able to finish, because Hidan threw his scythe at him. He dodged and then grabbed the rope tied to the scythe and pulled it with all his strength. Now it was Hidan turn to be flying to Kisame and when he was close Kisame punched him straight in the face. The force of the punch sent him back to the place where he was standing before.

Kisame released the rope and said - "1:1, let us continue our little game". Hidan only smirked at this.

"It is nice watching them having their fun. Maybe we all should join the fight? I mean, when was the last time when we all fought each other? How about it, Pein, Sasori, someone?" - Kakuzu said.

"If you want your ass kicked so badly...**we can always help you with this"** - Zetsu told him.

"How did he get here? He wasn't with us when we used the portkey", Harry thought.

"Try me, Plant-Freak".

"**With pleasure...**we hope you taste good".

Kakuzu punched Zetsu, but he turned into earth and felt to the ground. "**Earth Clone Technique", **Kakuzu thought. "This is going to be fun", Zetsu and Kakuzu thought at the same time.

* * *

My first experience with fight scenes, I hope you will enjoy it!

Please read and review!


	13. Crazy Battles

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

"It is nice watching them having their fun. Maybe we all should join the fight? I mean, when was the last time when we all fought each other? How about it, Pein, Sasori, someone?" - Kakuzu said.

"If you want your ass kicked so badly...**we can always help you with this"** - Zetsu told him.

"How did he get here? He wasn't with us when we used the portkey", Harry thought.

"Try me, Plant-Freak".

"**With pleasure...**we hope you taste good".

Kakuzu punched Zetsu, but he turned into earth and felt to the ground. "**Earth Clone Technique", **Kakuzu thought. "This is going to be fun", Zetsu and Kakuzu thought at the same time.

* * *

Wizards stood silently watching how mercenaries fought each other. None of them hold back and all of them attacked with full power, it looked really brutal.

"It is marvelous" - Moody said. "What strength, what power, their techniques surpass even ours and their physical abilities are top notch. They are a really powerful ally, which we must have".

"You think so too, Alastor?" - Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Hn" - was the only thing Snape said.

Everyone else remained silent. They didn't want to mis any part of the fight. "I didn't suspect them to be this strong. One of them did defeat a Dementor, but still magic without wands, who would believe that", Harry thought.

* * *

Tobi versus Itachi

Itachi was following Tobi, who was running around the wizards, dodging every projectile thrown at him. Itachi was losing control of himself, this bastard really pissed him off. "Okay, try to dodge this", he thought, throwing shurikens at him and doing some handseals. **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique", **now hundreds of shurikens flew at Tobi. The goofy "Akatsuki" member knew that he won't be able to dodge this and used a technique too. **"Earth Style: Earth Wall". **All of the shurikens hit the wall. Now it was Tobi turn to attack, **"Earth Style: Earth Bullet"**. The earth wall crumbled and a giant boulder flew at Itachi. The Uchiha jumped to avoid, but Tobi waited for this and threw a kunai at him. Itachi wasn't able to dodge in midair and was hit, but unexpectedly disappeared in puff of smoke. **"Shadow Clone"**, Tobi thought, but it was too late for that. Itachi went under the boulder and slashed the "good boy" torso with a kunai.

"Finally caught you" - the Uchiha said with a victorious smirk.

"You wish, Itachi-sempai" - Tobi said and started running again, completely unaffected by Itachi attack.

"You little ...". The chase continued.

Harry only wondered, why the attack didn't do any damage to Tobi at all, was he another "immortal"?

* * *

Hidan versus Kisame

This was a pure physical fight. They used only their bodies and weapons to fight, but it looked like Kisame was getting bored with this. They looked even and the "shark-man" was ready to change this. He blocked another Hidan attack and jumped away from him, making some distance between them. **"Water Style: Aquatic Shockwave"**, he yelled, doing handseals. Water came from his mouth, forming a large pond. Two "Akatsuki" members were now standing on water.

"So what now? Will you try to drown me?" - Hidan mocked Kisame.

Kisame smirked, doing more handseals. **"Summoning Technique: Shark Torpedo"**, he said, putting his hands on the water surface.

"Huh?", was the only thing Hidan was able to said when he was sent flying by a water shark, which came from the water. Sharks continued coming from the water and they hit Hidan in midair. It continued for about a minute, then Kisame stopped.

"So did you liked it?" - he asked, with a cocky smirk on his face, when Hidan landed on water with a loud splash.

Hidan stood up and smiled, only then Kisame noticed that his scythe was missing. "It can't be", he thought, when Hidan scythe landed on top of him, slicing him in half. However instead of blood coming out, the body turned into water.

Harry stared in disbelief. "Crazy that "immortal" guy was able to attack in that kind of situation. He throw his scythe while he was still in midair attacked by those sharks. That attack was crazy, but what the hell happened to the "shark-man", he thought.

"Shit, a **Water Clone**, where did he go? I can't see him anywhere. Don't tell me that..", Hidan thought, when Kisame emerged from the water and hit Hidan in the stomach with Samehada.

"You lost your scythe and I can turn you to shreds every second now. You lost, Hidan" - he said.

Kisame didn't expect that Hidan will grab his sword and pull him closer. Samehada damaged Hidan hands, but he ignored it, when he pulled the "shark-man" close enough, he didn't have a choice other then bite his hand. Kisame screamed and jumped away from him.

"I have your blood now, you know what this means, right Kisame?" - Hidan said, licking his lips.

When Kisame understood what happened, he became pale. "If he will be able to leave the water surface and go to the solid ground, I am as good as dead. I must finish this before that happens", Kisame thought.

"I wonder what the blood means, does he have some technique involving enemy blood in it? This mercenaries are so interesting, I must read about them and their techniques in our school library", Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakuzu versus Zetsu.

"Show yourself, you coward!!" - Kakuzu yelled.

He was irritated. Zetsu appeared from the ground, threw something at him and disappeared back. Zetsu didn't do any risky moves and because of that Kakuzu wasn't able to catch him. It was easy to block kunais and shurikens, which was thrown at him, he did have his **"Earth Armor"** activated for that purpose.

"This is...**becoming boring.** We should...**end this"**, Zetsu thought. He made some handseals, **"Earth Style: Quicksand"**.

Kakuzu felt, that the ground was sucking him in. "So you are finally making your move, Plant-man", he thought, doing some handseals himself. **"Earth Style: Stone Pillar"**. A pillar made of stone grew from where Kakuzu was standing seconds ago and now he was standing on top of the pillar. Zetsu appeared from the pillar behind Kakuzu, ready to stab him with a kunai in his hand, but black threads appeared from Kakuzu cloak and cut Zetsu cheek instead. Before Kakuzu was able to do any more damage to him, Zetsu vanished.

"You know if my partner was here, you would be already dead after I cut you" - Kakuzu said.

"**That fool**...is making fun of us".

"If he won't come out, then I will make him", Kakuzu thought. **"Lightning Style: Earth Shock"**. Electricity came from his body and shocked the earth in a 10 meter radius around him.

"Hey, are you still alive?".

"**Of course**...we are" - Zetsu said appearing from a tree nearby.

Black threads appeared from Kakuzu cloak again a tried to attack Zetsu, but he vanished again, the tree on the other hand was badly cut.

"Now it is...**our turn to attack**, **"Earth Style: Fissure"**.

The ground split in two under Kakuzu. He reacted fast and using his black threads, now was hanging from a tree, which he had jsut cut recently.

"I guess, it won't be an easy victory, he is a "core" member after all. I will go all out now", Kakuzu thought.

* * *

I hope you all will enjoy my battle scenes, I tried very hard to make them good.

The show of power will end in the next chapter!

Read and review!


	14. Dragon Awakened

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N:** Someone please say something about my battle scenes, I need to know if they are good or bad?

* * *

"Now it is...**our turn to attack**, **"Earth Style: Fissure"**.

The ground split in two under Kakuzu. He reacted fast and using his black threads, now was hanging from a tree, which he had just cut recently.

"I guess, it won't be an easy victory, he is a "core" member after all. I will go all out now", Kakuzu thought.

* * *

"I think it is time to end our little show" - Konan said to Pein.

"Why?" - Pein asked.

"Stop fooling around, it is becoming too dangerous". Pein sighed.

"Dumbledore-san , are you satisfied with our level of power? I think it is time to end this. I mean, Hidan is planning to kill Kisame and Kisame to survive planning to shred Hidan to bits. Furthermore, Kakuzu wants to go all out and I am afraid that, if he does, your wizard friends might accidentally die" - Pein said to Dumbledore, with a guilty face. Well, Pein was feeling guilty for his comrades, sometimes they were just unbearable.

"We might die? Are you stupid? We are protected by a shield, there is no way he can kill us" - Snape said sarcastically.

"You are a funny man, Long-nose. Every one of us can destroy this, so called shield, in a blink of an eye" - Konan laughed.

"Shut up, you woman! I am talking to your leader, subordinates should be silent" - Snape yelled at her.

In a matter of seconds, Snape fell on the ground, with Pein standing on top of him, one of his hands was gripping Snape throat.

"If you talk to Konan like that again, I will make your life really painful, believe me I can do it without any problems" - he whispered in a dangerous voice. Snape gulped nervously, somehow he knew that this was not a joke.

Harry saw it, when Snape offended the female "Akatsuki" member, Pein summoned the fat look-a-like, who nullified the shield and disappeared in a puff of smoke, after that Pein attacked the potion teacher.

"Okay, we all becoming a little nervous, I am sure that Severus didn't mean what he said. Right Severus?" - Dumbledore tried to end the conflict. Snape nodded, unable to speak because of the hand on his throat. Pein glared one more time at Snape and left him alone. He sighed and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Apology accepted. To end our show of power, we will show how we work in teams. "Akatsuki" work in pairs, two people in one team and now one of our teams will forcefully end this "show".

"Sure we will, "boss" - Sasori said, with a sarcastic smirk on his face. He and his partner were sitting on a nearby tree, watching how their teammates tried to kill each other.

Harry was amazed how graciously they landed on the ground, when they jumped down. Deidara looked pretty excited to finally show his skills to the wizards. Sasori on the other hand looked bored.

"Deidara make a diversion. I will catch them off guard and end this stupid "show" - Sasori told his partner.

"Yeah".

"Dumbledore, I must admit that it is pretty amazing that mere Muggles can fight like that? I never even heard about those techniques they use" - Arthur Weasley said.

Deidara heard what he said about them and it pissed him off.

"Mere Muggles? You call us "mere"? How dare you? We are not "mere"! I mean, Kisame is a freaking shark for god sake, Itachi is a genius, Hidan is an "immortal", Zetsu is a... freak..., Kakuzu is a greedy bastard, well, that is pretty "mere", but it is not the point. Of course, Sasori-dono and me are not "mere"...yeah" - he said this and showed the wizards the palm of his hands, with mouths on them, tongues sticking out.

Wizards gasped, they didn't expect this. Deidara saw, their facial expressions and laughed, with a most diabolical laugh he could make. He took some clay from his bag and made six clay birds and then let them fly around him.

"They are beautiful, don't you think? They are a part of my "art", you know...yeah".

Birds flew in the direction of the fighting "Akatsuki" members. Deidara watched them fly and continued talking, "But those birds are not "art" themselves, true art should exist only for a few moments. Art is a BLAST!...yeah". He ended talking and the wizards saw six explosions around the fighting mercenaries.

Sasori was acting fast, he took a scroll from his cloak and opened it, **"Secret Red Technique: Hundred Manipulation"**. People appeared around Sasori, all of them wore the same red cloaks and had different kind of weapons. Only when Harry looked closely, he saw that those weren't people, they were puppets. Sasori moved his hands and all of the puppets rushed inside the smoke, which came from the explosion. The smoke disappeared and each fighting "Akatsuki" member was held by puppets.

"Unbelievable, to be able to control so much puppets at the same time, he must be a real genius", Harry thought.

"I guess it is time to stop" - Itachi said, he was already tired running around, following Tobi.

"Like hell, I won't stop until I Kisame will become a sacrifice" - Hidan yelled.

"Too sad, I don't plan to let you go" - Sasori replied with a smirk.

"If you won't let me go, then I will make you" - Hidan destroyed the puppets holding him with his scythe and charged at Sasori.

Sasori didn't move. "Why isn't he trying to evade my attack? At this rate, I will seriously kill him. Don't tell me that...", Hidan thought, when he saw a little bird to his left. He didn't have time to avoid the explosion. When smoke vanished, Hidan was pinned to the ground with weapons, which Sasori puppets were holding.

"Try to move and my puppets will cut you legs and arms off".

"Top notch teamwork, Sasori didn't even move an inch, he knew that Deidara will help him", wizards thought.

"Shit! You cowards, lets go one on one! If Kakuzu was by my side, we would have kicked your asses" - Hidan yelled, but didn't try to move.

"You wish...yeah".

"Hidan is right. We will win!" - Kakuzu said appearing behind Sasori ready to punch him. "Shit, I don't have time to dodge", Sasori thought.

Lightning hit the earth between them. Kakuzu and Sasori jumped away. Kakuzu glared at Pein.

"You are no fun as always, leader" - he said.

"That lightning, was that Pein doing? Those mercenaries they are uncontrollable, but when it is about Pein they listen to him without complaints. What is he?", Harry thought.

Alator Moody was watching Pein carefully. "I understand now, what Dumbledore was talking about. This Pein guy, it is impossible to see it with normal eyes, but my "other" eye can see it., he is not a "normal" human being, he is something else. He is force to be reckon with. I never seen somebody radiating so much power around him. But in this group there is another person, who is the same", he thought. He was watching a person, who was now standing behind him, his eye allowed him to watch through his skull. However he was surprised, when Tobi waved at him, as if he knew that Moody was watching him. "If Pein is their leader, then who the hell is that guy? I need to talk about this with Dumbledore".

Hidan finally calmed down and now they were ready to leave.

"So are we hired, Dumbledore-san?" - Pein asked, with a puppy face.

"I am sure that I will hire you, but not yet, I need to talk with my comrades about this" - Dumbledore replied, with a kind smile on his face.

"Okay. However I will warn you now, if you will hire us and disrespect us, Dumbledore-san, we, the "Akatsuki", will personally destroy Hogwarts".

Harry almost fell to the ground, the mercenaries were radiating so much killing intent that it was hard to stand. Every one of them looked like a killer now, not some goofy guys they were before. They acted like a team now, without fighting each other. Harry had this feeling, that maybe, just maybe Voldemort is not their main problem now. He felt, as if they have awakened a dragon to kill a little mouse, but when the dragon will complete his mission, who knows what will he do?

* * *

Please review! If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to tell me!


	15. Secrets Revealed

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews, especially you Shadow-Walking-Tactician-VI. About the rating, you are absolutely right, I planned this to be a "T", but somehow I chosen "K" and didn't notice it. About my english, I read a lot of fics and I try to do my best, so I am sorry if there is some mistakes, it is the best I can do at this point.

About Tobi being the secret leader of "Akatsuki", I don't actually know what I plan to do with him yet. I like "the good boy" Tobi more, but still he is Madara, so I don't plan to change this. However, I think that he and Pein will be on equal grounds in my fic, two leaders of one organization, while Pein acts in the open, Tobi will be a some kind of secret weapon, who will only show his true self in the most critical moments. I am not sure yet, but I think it will be like that, but don't forget, if I will think of a good idea how to use them, then I will.

This chapter won't be interesting, here will be just some info about "Akatsuki", I will add my own thoughts to their pasts, so don't yell when you read this!

* * *

"So are we hired, Dumbledore-san?" - Pein asked, with a puppy face.

"I am sure that I will hire you, but not yet, I need to talk with my comrades about this" - Dumbledore replied, with a kind smile on his face.

"Okay. However I will warn you now, if you will hire us and disrespect us, Dumbledore-san, we, the "Akatsuki", will personally destroy Hogwarts".

Harry almost fell to the ground, the mercenaries were radiating so much killing intent that it was hard to stand. Every one of them looked like a killer now, not some goofy guys they were before. They acted like a team now, without fighting each other. Harry had this feeling, that maybe, just maybe Voldemort is not their main problem now. He felt, as if they have awakened a dragon to kill a little mouse, but when the dragon will complete his mission, who knows what will he do?

* * *

"Akatsuki" were living in the Order of Phoenix headquarters for a week already. Harry admitted that it was pretty amusing. There was a time when Tobi thought that fishes weren't able to live without water and summoned a river in Kisame room. However, Tobi forgot that Itachi was living in the same room. To make a long story short, the goofy "Akatsuki" member disappeared for a few days and when he returned Harry didn't really want to know what has happened to him, he still remembered what Itachi and Kisame were doing for a living. Tobi problems didn't end there, Pein heard from Konan, that when Tobi was running away from two enraged mercenaries, he tried to hide in her room and saw her naked, when she was changing clothes. The poor kindergarten teacher disappeared again and still didn't appear. Harry was afraid that his dead body was buried somewhere and noone will find it for a long time. The fact that Pein was really happy, didn't help either.

Every "Akatsuki" member was living in his own room. "The golden trio" tried to look inside their rooms and the results were really different.

After the Tobi incident, they saw Itachi and Kisame room, it was a empty room with only two beds. 'I wonder what are they doing here all the time? This place is empty', Harry thought.

Pein room was the same, the only difference was that he had a table in his room (Only god knows why).

Tobi room was really "special". It had yellow walls, 'I wonder, when he was able to paint them', some comfy chairs and a giant bed, with a stuffed animal on it, the animal looked like a fox. Hermione was ecstatic, when she saw the room, Harry and Ron were just confused.

Harry never dared to enter Hidan room. There was one time when he saw, what was inside, because the door was open, it was a dark room, without any furniture, with a red symbol in the center. Harry really hoped that the symbol was drawn in paint.

By the way, Hidan was the one who acted like if he was home the most. He liked walking inside the house with only his pants on, which made all women and girls blush. Well, noone could blame them, he really had a really good body. However, Arthur Weasley, Ron and Remus weren't happy with this.

It was impossible to enter Kakuzu room, he didn't allow any visitors, even other "Akatsuki" members weren't able to enter. Harry didn't know why, but Hidan said something about Kakuzu hiding his treasures inside, so "The Golden Trio" forgot about his room.

Zetsu didn't have a room at all. He vanished and appeared whenever he felt like it. Ron wanted to ask, where was he going all the time, but Konan stopped him, saying that he didn't really wanted to know the answer.

Deidara room was full of his clay figures, he had three tables inside and clay was laying on them. "I want to find new ways to show my art to the people", he said. Harry hastily left the room, he still remembered what Deidara "art" was capable of doing.

Sasori room as expected was full of puppets. There was also a lot of bottles with different fluids inside of them. Once Hermione asked what was inside and Sasori only told her that, if she doesn't have a will to live anymore, she can always drink them. "The Golden Trio" gulped nervously and left his room, when Sasori saw them, he only smirked and continued his work on a new puppet.

Konan room was normal. It was just a usual room, it even had a TV inside. Konan was the most normal person from the mercenaries. She was friendly and didn't mind to talk with the "Golden Trio" and even answer some of their questions. Konan and Hermione were almost best friends, because she brought some books from where they came from and she let Hemione borrow them.

"The Golden Trio" already knew that the "Akatsuki" are shinobi, they were the same society as the wizards, hidden from the rest of the world. "Akatsuki" members were missing-nins, from different villages. All of them had their own reasons for leaving their villages and joining the organization. The proof of them being shinobi was a headband each of them had.

Harry and Ron were sitting before the fireplace, talking about shinobi, when Hermione sat between them.

"Look what I have here, Konan gave it to me, but we most not tell other members about this", Hermione said, she sounded really excited. Harry and Ron looked at her, not understanding what was she talking about.

"She gave me this scroll", she continued, showing them the scroll she was holding, "This was written by a spy, who was watching "Akatsuki", there is information about the members of the group. The spy was good, so there is a lot of information, but he finally got caught and was killed." Now the boys looked interested too. Hermione opened the scroll and started reading.

* * *

Members:

Akasuna no Sasori.

A former ninja of Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand). The greatest puppetmaster alive. He created thousands of puppets, which are still used by the ninjas of the Sand. A genius in creating poisons and puppets, he left Sunagakure, when the village found out, that he was making puppets from the bodies of this enemies. They were afraid that he will turn them into puppets and harassed him in different ways, which resulted in him leaving the village. After that he joined "Akatsuki". Surpassing this man is a dream for hundreds young men, but he is still the best at what he does. A talented man, who is one of the strongest shinobi alive. While he was in the "Akatsuki", they received a mission to assasinate a group of shinobi, who rebelled and took control of a little village. When other "Akatsuki" members arrived, Sasori already completed the mission. He was sitting in a pool of his enemies blood, smiling, as if he had done nothing. That day he singlehandedly killed more than 200 shinobi, so the rumor that he destroyed a little country is true! He is dangerous and sometimes unstable! His partner is Deidara.

Deidara.

A former ninja of Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks). Deidara is an alias, his real name is unknown. He left the village, because the villagers attacked him. They disliked that they boy had special physical traits and considered him a "creature", not a human. However the boy was really talented and was considered a "genius from the rock" by Tsuchikage. When the Tsuchikage died, the new one listened to villagers and tried to assasinate the boy, he however killed the assasins and escaped from the village. He became a bomber for hire and after that joined the "Akatsuki". Hates, when someone insults his "art" and kills everyone who dares to say it to him in the face. He uses mouths on the palm of his hands to give clay explosive characteristics, then he can give them different shapes and control them remotely, his abilities make him a formidable opponent. Tsuchikage tried to return Deidara back to the village, but all of the messengers except one were killed and the last one only said that the genius of the rock left and won't return. His partner is Akasuna no Sasori.

Hidan.

A former ninja of an unknown village. It is unknown from where did he come from, also it is exactly unknown how he received his "immortality". However, one time he said that his parents gave him his "immortality", also he said that his parents were his first sacrifices. He is a really religious person, he calls his god Jashin and the purpose of his religion is total destruction, everything else is considered a sin. All of his techniques are based on his "immortality", which makes him a really hard opponent to handle. He also refers to himself as the slowest member of the "Akatsuki". He hates his partner Kakuzu, because he is too greedy. However, they make the perfect team, also knows as "Zombie Brothers". Their teamwork is what makes them really dangerous, but they will never admit it.

Kakuzu.

A former ninja of Takigakure (Village Hidden in the Waterfalls). One of the oldest "Akatsuki" member in terms of age. He left his village, because he thought that it was to small for a great person like himself. He joined a lot of mercenaries groups, but he ended being in the "Akatsuki". He fights for money, only for money. He wants money to control the world. He said that he wants everything and for that purpose he needs money. His battle experience makes him a truly dangerous enemy. He fought a lot of really strong opponents and he is still alive, so underestimating him because he is old can become a fatal mistake. It is unknown why he is still so strong, while he is pretty old. Also he is able to use all elements, which should be impossible. He hides some kind of secret, that is for sure. He hates his partner Hidan, because he is to religious.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

A former ninja of Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist).While he still was a ninja of Kirigakure, he was a member of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a group of people which used swords. A strong group, which worked directly under Mizukage. However, he wasn't the strongest member of the group, he was only second in terms of strength. There was a rebellion and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were disbanded and Kisame left the village to find a strong group, which needed his power. That way he joined "Akatsuki". He likes fighting and looks for strong opponents to test his skills. His bloodlust and brute force, makes him a really dangerous person. He fights using water techniques and his sword Samehada. Samehada is always by his side and Kisame is the only person who can actually use the sword. His partner is Uchiha Itachi.

"Core" Members: (Almost nothing is knows about "core" members lives, before they joined "Akatsuki")

Itachi Uchiha.

A former ninja of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves). A genius of his clan. He left the village after he singlehandedly slaughtered his clan. He posses the **"Sharingan"** a really strong bloodline limit, there only two known people who still posses it. He was even able to achieve **"Mangekyo Sharingan"**. One of the most dangerous missing-nin, there is a enormous reward on his head. Nothing else is known about his life, he is a complete mystery. His speciality are fire techniques and genjutsu. He together with a few other shinobis created the mercenary group "Akatsuki". His partner is Kisame Hoshigaki.

Zetsu.

A former ninja of Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass). His name is an alias, real name unknown. He was one of those people, who created "Akatsuki". He is cannibalistic and has a split personality. He acts like a spy for "Akatsuki", due to his ability to merge with things. This allows him to travel great distances in short amount of time. He has a Venus Flytrap growing on his head. Nothing is known about his life in the village, he is a mystery of the same level as Itachi. His partner is Tobi.

Konan.

A former ninja of Amegakure (Village Hidden in the Rain). The only female member of "Akatsuki". She lost her parents in the war and after that was trained by one of the Three Great Sannin. Then nothing is known about her life, until she appeared again in Amegakure starting a rebellion together with her childhood friend Pein. The former village leader Hanzou was killed and now she and Pein are in control of the village. She is known as "the Gods Angel". Her abilities involve paper. She likes origami. Her partner is Pein.

Tobi.

Noone knows were did he came from or what is he capable of. Tobi is of course an alias, the real name is unknown. He acts goofy and all "Akatsuki" members call him stupid and etc. However, he was one of those shinobi, who created "Akatsuki". It is unknown how he met other "core" members. No matter how he acts, he is still a really dangerous force. A "core" member of "Akatsuki" can't be a weakling. His partner is Zetsu.

Pein.

A former ninja of Amegakure (Village Hidden in the Rain). He is Konan childhood friend. He has the legendary bloodline limit **"Rinnengan"**. Some people call it the strongest bloodline limit ever. Except Pein himself, nobody knows what **"Rinnengan"** is capable of doing. He is the only person alive, who posses this bloodline limit. He appeared together with Konan in Amegakure and started a rebellion and singlehandedly killed the village leader Hanzou, who was able to defeat the Three Great Sannins. But he didn't stop there, he killed all of his family members and friends, without any remorse. Pein achieved godlike status in the Rain Village. Half of the village see "salvation" in him, the others see only "destruction". There are people, who consider him the strongest shinobi alive. Pein created "Akatsuki", with the help from Itachi, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. His partner is Konan.

There was silence. Harry was sitting in the chair thinking, this information he just learned required a lot of thinking. He understood why Konan told them not to talk about this while other members were around, this scroll contained some personal information.

* * *

"Did you give it to them?"

Konan tensed for a second, but then relaxed. "You always scare me when you appear like that."

"Answer me, please".

"Yes, I did", she said looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Just like you ordered me."

A person, who looked almost like Deidara with the **"Rinnengan"**, smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have ever written.

I hope you liked it and review please!


	16. Declaration of War

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

"Did you give it to them?"

Konan tensed for a second, but then relaxed. "You always scare me when you appear like that."

"Answer me, please".

"Yes, I did", she said looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Just like you ordered me."

A person, who looked almost like Deidara with the **"Rinnengan"**, smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Order of Phoenix Meeting.

"The Golden Trio" had just told the Order, what they read in the scroll. Order of Phoenix members were silent.

"I suggest we vote about hiring them or not", Albus Dumbledore said.

"I am against hiring them", Molly Weasley said. "They are cold blooded killers, they will become a danger to Hogwarts."

"Why?", Dumbledore asked politely.

"One of their "core" members killed his entire clan and one of them is making puppets from human beings, they are crazy".

"And furthermore that Sasori person, he is a specialist in poisons, do you think that a person like that can do any good for Hogwarts?", now it was Arthur Weasley talking. "And that Hidan, killed his own parents for his crazy religion. He can start killing kids in Hogwarts, for god knows what reason", he hated Hidan, because he walked half-naked and was earning attention from his wife.

"Cough I am a specialist in poisons too, so I am dangerous too?", Snape said with sarcasm.

"This is not what I meant", Arthur said, glaring at Snape.

"So, Molly and Arthur are against hiring them, right?", Dumbledore asked. They nodded.

"I think we should hire them, I never saw people as powerful as them. We need strong people to win this war, if we won't hire them now, I am afraid that Voldemort will", Alastor Moody said.

"Alastor, their power is the main problem. You heard them, if they think that we disrespect them, they plan on destroying Hogwarts and we know that they can, if they really wanted to", Sirius interrupted Moody. "It is hard to admit it, but I am afraid of them, so we should protect Hogwarts with our own power. If we will use power we can't control, it can destroy us in the end."

"So, you are against hiring them too, Sirius?", Dumbledore made a conclusion. "What about you, Remus, Tonks?"

"I agree with Moody", Remus Lupin said. "Like Harry said, they are considered geniuses even in their shinobi world, we must not let this chance slip."

"I agree too, they are really cute", Tonks said. Everyone sweatdropped, when they heard her reasoning.

"Good, good, you Rubeus?", headmaster of Hogwarts asked Hargrid.

"I don't know, I will agree with your decision Dumbledore", he replied.

Everybody looked at Snape, he was the only one who didn't vote.

"Hire them Dumbledore, it will be better this way. However we must watch their every move."

Noone expected that Severus Snape will agree to hire them, not after what Pein did to him in the forest.

"Well, it is decided, they are now officially hired", Dumbledore said with a smile. "You can tell your team our decision, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu appeared from the floor. "You knew that we was watching? **Good**." He wanted to disappear, when Sirius voice stopped him.

"Do you think that your little group would be able to win this war?"

Zetsu looked at him as if he was crazy. "It is fatal to enter any war **without the will to win it**", he said and vanished.

* * *

"Pein, you gave them that scroll, right?", Itachi asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why, that scroll was written by you, right? The spy didn't exist, what is the point of giving that thing to them?", Sasori asked.

"That scroll contains information about us, now they will think that they know almost everything about us, while in reality they know almost nothing. With this we will avoid uncomfortable questions coming from them and it won't be a surprise to us, if they knew something about us. Everything that they could learn about us from books or from other shinobi was written in that scroll. We are safe from awkward situations now", Pein answered, smiling.

"They **agreed**", Zetsu said appearing behind Deidara and scaring the shit out of him.

"What are you think are you doing?...yeah", the blonde yelled.

Everyone ignored him. "They agreed? Well, I expected this. So, our mission officially starts now. Get ready", Pein announced. Every member nodded and left to their rooms.

Only Pein and Zetsu stayed inside the room, soon Tobi appeared.

"So did you find it?", Pein asked him.

"Of course I did", he replied.

"Nice, I will leave this matter to you and Zetsu."

"Sure", Tobi nodded. Pein left the room.

"Hey, Madara are you sure you want to do this? **Pein probably will be angry with you**."

"Doesn't matter, it will be fun in the end", he answered him, removing his mask.

"We hope **you are right**", Zetsu said, vanishing.

* * *

Somewhere.

Voldemort was pissed off. He sent Death Eaters after Harry Potter, but none of them returned. 'Probably all of them are dead. Who killed them? Potter himself? Impossible. Dumbledore and his stupid Order? Maybe, but I don't think so. What the hell happened', he thought, when he heard a sound behind him.

"Wormtail, what do you want? I said to leave me alone", he yelled.

"**Wormtail** who is that?."

When Voldemort heard an unfamiliar voice he spun around to see a man with a plant growing on him.

"Who are you? GUARDS! Where are those fools?"

"**Dead** of course", Zetsu said, pointing at two bodies behind him. "They were **weak**."

Voldemort now had his wand in his hand and was ready to attack the unwelcome guest.

"You want something from me or are you just trying to find painful death?", he asked.

Zetsu laughed, the Dark Lord didn't like that laughter.

"We are here **to declare war**. Try to attack Hogwarts or Harry Potter **and we will kill you**. Akatsuki is now **your enemy**."

"Akatsuki? Who is that?", Voldemort demanded an answer.

"Find out yourself, but remember **only another shinobi can defeat a shinobi**.", Zetsu said vanishing into the floor. Voldemort was now alone, with only two corpses with him. He was now even more pissed off.

* * *

Another place.

"Do you think Madara is right doing this? **He knows what he is doing, can you remember when he was wrong?** You are probably right. **Come on lets go, I am hungry**", Zetsu ended his conversation with himself and went to look for "food".

* * *

Two chapters in a row, this is crazy Oo!

Waiting for your reviews.


	17. Mission officially begins

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N: **Reviews make me really happy. Thank you all.

* * *

"We are here **ro declare war**. Try to attack Hogwarts or Harry Potter **and we will kill you**. Akatsuki is now **your enemy**."

"Akatsuki? Who is that?", Voldemort demanded an answer.

"Find out yourself, but remember **only another shinobi can defeat a shinobi**.", Zetsu said vanishing into the floor. Voldemort was now alone, with only two corpses with him. He was now even more pissed off.

* * *

Another place.

"Do you think Madara is right doing this? **He knows what he is doing, can you remember when he was wrong?** You are probably right. **Come on lets go, I am hungry**", Zetsu ended his conversation with himself and went to look for "food".

* * *

'It is finally time to go to Hogwarts. I am so excited... I guess, they are excited too', Harry thought watching the chaos Akatsuki were creating. They were getting ready to leave and the mercenaries had problems packing. Deidara yelled that he lost his "special" clay, Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing for some stupid reason, Tobi tried to help wizards pack and of course was really bad at it, Konan tried to stop the madness, but only made things worse. Pein, Itachi and Kisame didn't do anything, they just stood there yawning, they were bored. One hour passed and they were finally ready to leave.

"I think, you should take an umbrella with you", Pein said.

"Umbrella? Why? It is sunny outside",. Molly Weasley protested.

"Not anymore", he smirked, doing some handseals. He didn't say anything, but it suddenly started raining.

'They can even change the weather, it is so awesome', Hermione thought. She really liked the mercenaries.

Now they were walking in the rain, hiding under the umbrellas. The only ones without umbrellas were Pein, Kisame and Tobi. Kisame didn't really mind the rain, he liked water in every form. Pein missed "his" country, so he just couldn't miss this chance. He liked sitting under the rain, while he and Konan lived in Amegakure. Konan on the other hand hated water, well, it is not surprising, with he abilities and all. Tobi was a totally different story, he didn't take an umbrella, because he wanted to play under the rain. It ended with him splashing Deidara with water. Pissed off Deidara chased Tobi, but was almost hit by a car. Afterwards, it was pretty hard to stop Deidara from blowing up the car.

"Why did you summon the rain? Is there any point in all of this?", Arthur Weasley asked.

Pein didn't answer him, he was in his own little world. 'When he is standing like that, he really looks like a God', Harry thought, looking at Pein, who was walking with his eyes closed. Arthur wanted to ask again, when Konan answered his question..

"This rain contains Pein "magic", so if there is enemies under the rain, we will know."

They finally reached the train station. Harry was amazed, when the mercenaries found the secret entrance in the wall, without any problems. When he wondered how, Itachi only said that he can see it, he didn't explain what he meant by that. 'Must be that bloodline limit, **"Sharingan"**, ability", Harry thought.

"Wow, this place is huge and look everyone are wearing cloaks, we don't look weird here...yeah", Deidara said, ignoring the students, who were looking at him not understanding what was he talking about.

"Stop it Deidara. Our mission officially starts here", Pein said. Harry noticed that the atmosphere, around the mercenaries, changed somehow. They didn't look any different, it is just there was something "new" about them.

"Deidara take Tobi with you, conjure a bird and fly before the train, watch your surroundings carefully, if you see something suspicious, report immediately", Pein ordered.

"Tobi? Why? Give me someone else...yeah", the blonde whined.

"No! You might need his abilities", the leader was strict about this.

Deidara sighed, made a little bird with his clay, which then grew in size. He was now standing on top of it, with Tobi sitting on it. Tobi waved to the wizard and they flew away. Every other wizard on the platform were now suspiciously watching their group. Harry couldn't blame them, they were acting strange, summoning giant birds and flying on them.

"Kakuzu and Sasori you go to the roof, watch from there", the named shinobi nodded and disappeared.

"Kisame you stay with the teachers, we might need their cooperation."

"Sure", he said, leaving.

"Konan and myself, will patrol the train. So, Itachi and Hidan stay with the kids", Pein said, leaving with Konan.

"What should **we do?**", Zetsu said appearing unexpectedly.

"You are the messenger between the groups." Zetsu vanished, not saying a thing.

'Why Hidan and Itachi?", Harry thought. An unstable religious "immortal" and a mysterious Uchiha weren't his favorite Akatsuki members. They found an empty compartment ans sat inside. "The Golden Trio" on one side and two mercenaries at the other. There was an uncomfortable silence. Harry jumped in surprise, when the door opened. It was Ginny and Neville. They greeted "The Golden Trio" and entered their compartment and only then noticed the two man sitting inside. There was uncomfortable silence again, they just stared at each other.

"Um, hello, I am Ginny and this is Neville, who are you?", she said,

The mercenaries didn't answer. Harry wanted to answer for them, when Hidan said the most unexpected thing he could.

"Are you a virgin?", he asked Ginny.

Silence, again.

"Hidan, you can't sacrifice girls of this school", Itachi said yawning, he didn't really care.

"Hn", Hidan said losing interest in the newcomers.

The door opened again. Now it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter and his looser friends", he said, with his goons laughing behind him,

"Who are those clowns? Are they your new mudblood friends, Potter?", he looked at the mercenaries with disgust in his eyes.

Harry gulped nervously, he knew that Akatsuki members were able to do something bad, if Malfoy disrespected them. Hidan pulled out his scythe and licked it.

"I really hope, that you are a virgin", he said, coming close to Draco.

Itachi sighed. 'This is going to be a long journey', he thought.

* * *

Love you all! Please read and review!


	18. Boy or Girl?

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N: **After hearing all those kind words from you, I would be a really bad person, if I didn't update soon, so here it is, enjoy!

* * *

"Hidan, you can't sacrifice girls of this school", Itachi said yawning, he didn't really care.

"Hn", Hidan said losing interest in the newcomers.

The door opened again. Now it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter and his looser friends", he said, with his goons laughing behind him,

"Who are those clowns? Are they your new mudblood friends, Potter?", he looked at the mercenaries with disgust in his eyes.

Harry gulped nervously, he knew that Akatsuki members were able to do something bad, if Malfoy disrespected them. Hidan pulled out his scythe and licked it.

"I really hope, that you are a virgin", he said, coming close to Draco.

Itachi sighed. 'This is going to be a long journey', he thought.

* * *

Draco gulped nervously. Somehow he knew, that the man before him doesn't have any problems with using the scythe in his hands.

"Hidan, I already told you, you can't sacrifice people from Hogwarts", Itachi said.

"No, you didn't. You said not to sacrifice girls from Hogwarts", the immortal protested. "Wait, don't tell me... that this blonde guy... is actually a girl." Everyone sweatdropped, when they heard Hidan conclusion.

"I am not a girl", Malfoy yelled.

"Really? Then there is no problem."

Draco almost was cut in half by Hidan scythe, luckily the scythe was stopped by a kunai, which Itachi threw. The two mercenaries glared at each other. Harry could feel the killing intent they were radiating.

"You tried to kill me! Everyone saw, you tried to cut me, when my dad hears about this, you will be executed", Draco yelled.

"Oh my God, seriously? Then I guess, we should be sure, that you won't tell anyone", Hidan said grinning.

Draco was seriously freaked out, he wanted to say something else, but could not, because a man with a plant growing from him appeared from the wall. Malfoy just stared in shock at the newcomer.

"What is the matter? **We felt killing intent**", the man said.

"Nothing, Hidan acting like a psycho again. I can take care of it", Itachi replied.

"Cocky, aren't you, Uchiha?", the immortal said. "By the way, Zetsu we need your opinion. The blonde sitting on the floor there, is he a girl or a boy?." Harry sighed. 'This is getting confusing', he thought.

Zetsu looked at Draco for a few seconds. "**He pissed himself. **So, I think he is a girl", Zetsu vanished with a smile.

Everyone stared at Draco in disbelief. Did the great Draco Malfoy really pissed himself?

"Of course, I didn't. Stop smiling Potter, this is all your fault, I will get you for this", he said, running away.

"I think, he was blushing", Hermione commented, closing their compartment door.

"The Golden Trio" sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do. 'Poor Ginny and Neville', they thought, looking at their shocked friends.

* * *

"So, you people are our new guards?", Ginny said, with a big smile. "Please take care of us."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect something like this. Hidan, on the other hand, stood up and bowed to the redheaded girl.

"Don't, worry I will protect you, little lady", he said. Everyone stared at him. 'Well, this is unexpected', Harry thought.

"Hidan, you finally went completely crazy?", Itachi asked with sarcasm in his voice. The glaring contest between the two Akatsuki members continued.

'I must stop this, they are glaring at each other, as if they are going to tear each other apart', Harry thought. He wasn't able to do anything, Pein and Konan entered their compartment.

"How are you doing?", Konan asked friendly.

"Good, bu they on the other hand...", Hermione replied, pointing at the two glaring mercenaries.

Konan sighed and slapped both of them.

"WHO THE HELL SLAPPED ME? WANT TO DIE?", Hidan begun yelling, but when he saw Pein standing behind Konan, he instantly calmed down.

"That's better," Pein said, leaving together with Konan, they needed to patrol the rest of the train.

"Who is that?", Neville asked.

"The leader of the mercenaries Pein and his partner Konan", Hermione answered.

"Are they dating?", Ginny asked boldly. Harry sweatdropped, he couldn't understand why did it matter.

"Well, I don't actually know, but probably... ", Hermione tried to reply, but wasn't able to, because the door opened and Pein entered the compartment. He glared at Hermione, with a "answer-that-question-and-die-a-painful-death" look. He stood there for a few seconds and left, without saying anything. Harry only wondered, how did he heard them.

* * *

They finally arrived at Hogwarts. "The Golden Trio" exited the train and saw that all of the Akatsuki members were already standing outside, the only one who was missing was Deidara. Harry tried to locate him and found him standing near a skeleton horse, which pulled their carriages.

"What is that?", Harry asked, pointing at it.

"That is Deidara, why do you ask?", Ron replied.

"No, what is standing near Deidara?"

"Nothing, he is standing and...doing something, I don't really know what he is doing."

"Pein said that they are called Thestrals, only a person, who saw someone die, can see them...yeah", Deidara said to Harry. "I want to ride them..yeah."

However Deidara was stopped by Tobi. "You can't". Everyone stared at Tobi in shock, he actually stopped Deidara from doing something stupid, something wasn't right.

"Why?...yeah."

"Because...I will ride them first." Everyone sweatdropped. In the end, Kakuzu knocked both of them unconscious, stopping them.

'Finally, we are at Hogwarts, this is going to be so much fun', Harry thought. He didn't know that the Akatsuki were thinking absolutely the same thing.

* * *

Akatsuki are finally at Hogwarts. Read, enjoy and review!


	19. Proposal

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me so long to update, had some problems in real life. This chapter sucks in my opinion, but still it had to be done.

* * *

They finally arrived at Hogwarts. "The Golden Trio" exited the train and saw that all of the Akatsuki members were already standing outside, the only one who was missing was Deidara. Harry tried to locate him and found him standing near a skeleton horse, which pulled their carriages.

"What is that?", Harry asked, pointing at it

"That is Deidara, why do you ask?", Ron replied.

"No, what is standing near Deidara?"

"Nothing, he is standing and...doing something, I don't really know what he is doing."

"Pein said that they are called Thestrals, only a person, who saw someone die, can see them...yeah", Deidara said to Harry. "I want to ride them..yeah."

However Deidara was stopped by Tobi. "You can't". Everyone stared at Tobi in shock, he actually stopped Deidara from doing something stupid, something wasn't right.

"Why?...yeah."

"Because...I will ride them first." Everyone sweatdropped. In the end, Kakuzu knocked both of them unconscious, stopping them.

'Finally, we are at Hogwarts, this is going to be so much fun', Harry thought. He didn't know that the Akatsuki were thinking absolutely the same thing.

* * *

Students entered the school with Akatsuki following them behind.

"Wow, this place is huge. I already love it", Kisame said. Other members only agreed with him.

"Zetsu, look around the place, if it is possible make a map of this castle", Pein ordered. Zetsu nodded and vanished.

Harry smiled, he knew it was almost impossible to make a map of Hogwarts, because the place changed almost every day. He, on the other hand, had a perfect map, but didn't tell the mercenaries. Harry was afraid. He knew that the Akatsuki member would take it away from him. With this thoughts Harry entered the Great Hall. Harry watched with amusement, when the mercenaries stopped in the middle of the Hall and stared at the ceiling.

"What is up with the sky on the ceiling?", Sasori asked Itachi.

"Some kind of genjutsu", Uchiha replied.

"Nice", Kakuzu said.

Akatsuki members stood near the teacher table, ignoring the looks they were getting from the students. They watched with interest, when an old hat appeared and started singing.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenvlaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream_

_They hatched daring plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, For each _

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_For power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

"I wonder, if I can make my puppets talk like that?", Sasori asked nobody in particular.

"I hope not", Kakuzu said quietly.

Soon the sorting ended. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and made his voice louder with a spell.

"Hello again, students, old faces and new. Another year passed, and one is just starting for some of you. Now, before we can start eating, I would like to introduce new staff members we have this year. Professor Dolores Umbridge will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year", he said, pointing at the toad-like woman. "And also I want to introduce the group, which will protect our school this year, the Akatsuki. I will warn you that they have the same authority as the teachers, so all of you must obey their every order." With this said the feast finally begun.

* * *

After the feast.

"Pein, you and your team follow Professor McGonagall, she will show where will you be staying", Dumbledore said to Pein.

Pein nodded and followed McGonagall. They were staying in an empty part of the castle. Each member had his own room, which they could change how they wanted. The Akatsuki members were happy.

"Can you please follow me, I will show you were can you find Dumbledore, if you need him", McGonagall said to Pein. The Akatsuki leader nodded and left together with the Professor. Soon they entered the headmaster office, but Dumbledore wasn't alone, there was a "giant toad" in his office as well.

"Why did you hire some Muggles to protect the school? Protect from who? From the Ministry of Magic? Are you planning a revolution against us, Dumbledore?", she yelled. Dumbledore was silent, he looked amused. Dolores Umbridge, on the other hand, was really pissed of by the headmaster attitude. Pein coughed to let them know that he is inside the room.

"Oh, Pein how are you doing? Liked your rooms?", Dumbledore asked, ignoring the toad-woman.

"We are doing fine Dumbledore-san."

"I wanted to see you. Invite your team here, I want to see all of them", Umbridge interrupted.

"You can't, they are busy", Pein said, he didn't like that this woman interrupted him.

"You don't understand "leader", this is an order", she yelled at him.

"You have no authority over me, but if you want to see my teammates so badly...", he said, doing some handseals. He created clones of himself and then turned them into other Akatsuki members. "Are you happy now?"

Umbridge just stood there, she didn't understand what was happening. "Are you mocking me?", she yelled. Pein only nodded.

"The Ministry will hear about this", she said, before leaving the headmaster office.

When she left, Dumbledore laughed. "That was truly an interesting show."

"Can I leave now, Dumbledore-san?", Pein asked.

"Wait a second. Can you do me a favor?", Dumbledore asked.

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

"I want your group to teach self defense, is it possible?"

Pein didn't expect this. This old man knew them pretty well, he knew that they were assasins, that killing was normal for them and yet he wants them to teach kids.

"You sure, you want "us" to teach something?", he asked.

"Sure, that woman, Dolores Umbridge, she is a fool, her class will be useless for my student and with the resurrection of the Voldemort, we need them to be ready for everything. I think, your group is perfect for that purpose, won't you agree?"

Pein agreed with him, but still he didn't know, if he really wanted to teach those brats something. He said that he needed to think about this and left the room. However, he was shocked, how easily this crazy old men earned his respect.

* * *

So what do you think? Should Pein agree to the proposal or should he say no? I want to hear your opinions in the reviews.


	20. Decision

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

Your reviews helped me to make the decision. Thank you all. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Wait a second. Can you do me a favor?", Dumbledore asked.

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

"I want your group to teach self defense, is it possible?"

Pein didn't expect this. This old man knew them pretty well, he knew that they were assasins, that killing was normal for them and yet he wants them to teach kids.

"You sure, you want "us" to teach something?", he asked.

"Sure, that woman, Dolores Umbridge, she is a fool, her class will be useless for my students and with the resurrection of the Voldemort, we need them to be ready for everything. I think, your group is perfect for that purpose, won't you agree?"

Pein agreed with him, but still he didn't know, if he really wanted to teach those brats something. He said that he needed to think about this and left the room. However, he was shocked, how easily this crazy old men earned his respect.

* * *

Pein room.

"So, he asked you to teach the brats?", Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Not me, us", Pein replied, massaging his temples.

"Will you agree?", Kisame asked curiously.

Pein only sighed in reply, he didn't know, if it was worth it. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Forget about it for now. Tomorrow we will check this Umbridge woman lesson and then we will make our decision", Sasori said. Pein thought about it for a second and then nodded in agreement. Akatsuki members left to their rooms. Pein and Konan were alone now.

"What do you think about this, Pein?", Konan asked him.

"I don't know. It is just that this situation reminds me of us, when we were little."

"Us? Why?"

"Well, they are little and weak, some of them lost their loved ones in this war. We found Jiraya-sensei and he made us truly strong, they, on the other hand, don't have anyone. I just think that we can make them truly strong."

Konan only smiled, she understood what Pein was talking about, their situations were indeed similar. She left him alone, she knew that he wanted time to think.

* * *

Next day, Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"The Golden Trio" came to the classroom early. Harry immediately noticed two Akatsuki members in the back of the room. Deidara was lying on the desk with his mouth open and eyes closed, he was probably asleep. The other member was Sasori, he was sitting on the desk lazily watching the class. Soon the bell rang and at the same time Dolores Umbridge entered the classroom. She wanted to start the lesson, but she noticed the mercenaries in the back of the class.

"Hello, I think we weren't introduced properly. I am Dolores Umbirdge and you are?", she said in a sweet voice.

"Akasuna no Sasori and the one sleeping over there is Deidara", he said, yawning.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends. In the meantime, do you want something from me?"

"Sorry, but we are here because this is our work, not because we want to be friends", Sasori said, with sarcasm.

"How dare you? Leave immediately", she was furious.

"We have the same authority as the teachers here, so we won't leave", he replied calmly. Harry had this feeling that Sasori already made his decision and won't leave no matter what Umbridge will say. The toad-woman yelled at him for few more minutes, but then she realized that it was futile. She was pissed off, this redheaded boy just sat there and looked at her, as if she was a circus clown.

"If you won't leave, I will use force", she said with a victorious smirk. She thought that this man, wasn't stupid enough to go against the Ministry of Magic.

"Then I will have to defend myself and who knows what might happen after that, right?"

"Why you little...", she yelled and shoot a spell at him. However, the spell hit the wall behind Sasori, he continued to sit on the desk with a cocky grin on his face.

"Your aim suck, you know that?", he mocked her.

She continued to shoot spells at him, the result was the same. Umridge looked at her wand, she didn't understand how she missed ten times in a row, her target was sitting, it was impossible. Harry was amazed, he didn't knew what Sasori was doing, but he noticed that every time Umbridge was shooting a spell the redheaded mercenary moved his fingers just a little, as if controlling a puppet, thus the spells flew really close to him, but didn't hit.

"Should we end this, "teacher"? You have a class to teach", he said.

She glared at him, she was defeated. It didn't matter, those mercenaries will get what they deserve. She calmed down and continued with the class, as if nothing happened. However, she still couldn't forget the victorious smirk the mercenary had, when she gave up.

* * *

After the class.

"This is stupid, we won't be using spells! How are we supposed to protect ourselves?", Hermione was furious after the bell rang.

Harry and Ron sighed. They agreed with her, but what could they do, they were just students after all.

"We must do something", Hermione continued shouting. Ron tried to calm her down, but it was almost impossible.

"I know what I will do, I will ask "them" for help", she said and run away. Harry only hoped that "them" weren't those who he think they were.

* * *

Pein room.

"Haha, that girl actually asked for our help? This is just so funny", Kisame was laughing together with Kakuzu.

"Yes, she did and she looked desperate too", Konan glared at them and they shut up.

"So, Sasori what do you think about their lessons?", Pein asked.

"Useless, the teacher and their so called spells are just too weak, probably teaching them could be more fun then fighting this wizards", Sasori replied with disgust.

Pein sighed. This mission was starting to turn into something crazy.

* * *

Dumbledore office.

The headmaster was reading a book when the Akatsuki leader entered the office.

"Hello, can I help you?", Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes. We made our decision. We agree", Pein said.

"Wonderful, I will arrange everything right away", Dumbledore wanted to leave the office, but was stopped by Pein.

"Not so fast, we will teach your students, but we will do it in our own way. So, please sit down and listen."

* * *

Their own way? What does it mean? Wait for the next chapter and find out. Waiting for your reviews!


	21. Our Own Way

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

I had a crazy week, but now I am here and ready to update. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Dumbledore office.

The headmaster was reading a book when the Akatsuki leader entered the office.

"Hello, can I help you?", Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes. We made our decision. We agree", Pein said.

"Wonderful, I will arrange everything right away", Dumbledore wanted to leave the office, but was stopped by Pein.

"Not so fast, we will teach your students, but we will do it in our own way. So, please sit down and listen."

* * *

"Your own way? What do you mean by that?", Dumbledore asked, smiling nervously.

"We won't teach all of your students, we will only teach those, who we will pick ourselves", Pein replied.

"May I ask, why?"

"It is useless to train all of them. We will only take the strong among them and teach them our techniques."

"But I need all of them to become strong. Explain me, what is the problem with that?"

"This is, because, we don't have enough time. We can only make the strong, stronger."

"I still don't understand."

"I guess, an explanation is necessary. Well, basically our "chakra" and your "magic" are the same things, the only difference is how we use it. We channel it through handseals, while wizards channel it through wands. So, we can use your spells and you can use our techniques. Wizards and shinobi are similar in one way or another. Wizards even have a bloodline limit, I think it was called "Parseltongue" or something. It is pretty useless, but it is not the point." Pein made a pause, giving Dumbledore some time to fully understand what he said, then he continued.

"While your spells aren't using a lot of chakra, our techniques consume a big amount of it. So, we will teach only those students, who have enough "magic" to survive our training. Do not forget Dumbledore, we are assasins, our training won't be a walk in a park, it will be truly dangerous", Pein said, looking really serious. Dumbledore understood immediately, that the Akatsuki leader wasn't joking.

"How do you know, if a person have enough of "chakra"?", Dumbledore asked, he was disturbed by this new information.

"We have our own ways. Basically, those who we will choose, will be either physically strong or really good at magic."

"Did you choose anyone already?"

"Of course. We will invite "the boy who lived", he is strong physically and good at magic, he is perfect. Then there is his friend, Hermione Granger, she is one of the best at magic, so we must have here."

"If I won't invite the girl, Konan would probably bit my head off or something", Pein thought.

"Also, we will invite the last member of their trio, Ronald Weasley, he is bad, but we don't want to break their group, we will just make him work twice as hard. His family members are also good, so, Ginny, Fred and George will also join the group. The girl from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang is good as well. Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin are good due to their physical strength. We will invite Draco Malfoy, because you said that his father is probably a Death Eater. This way we will observe him. There are more students we want to invite, so I will give you a scroll containing all their names. However, you must say to them that it will be dangerous and they might even die. So, in the end, only those who are strong enough and have enough resolve will train with us. "

Pein handed the scroll to Dumbledore. The headmaster opened it, looked through the names and nodded.

"Hm, some names are somewhat unexpected", Dumbledore said with a smile.

"There is a reason for everything, Dumbledore-san", Pein replied and left the headmaster office.

* * *

The next day.

"The Golden Trio" just left Dumbledore office.

"Wow, we will learn from them!! I am so excited, I can't wait for their lesson", Hermione was almost yelling.

"And I am not! Did you hear Dumbledore? We might even die and I don't want to die", Ron said.

"Relax Ron. I agree with Hermione, this is pretty interesting idea", Harry smiled.

"I am interested, why they choose us? They were only 30 people, right?", Hermione asked.

"Who knows, but I am not happy with Ginny joining this so called "training". I will try to make her quit", Ron said with a serious voice. Harry only agreed with his friend.

"But why did they invite Malfoy and his goons? And even Neville and Luna were invited, this is strange", Hermione said.

* * *

First lesson.

Hogwarts students were standing on the Quidditch field, with a Konan and Pein standing before them. Harry noticed that Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho Chang, Malfoy and his two goons were here. Also there were two boys from Hufflepuff, three boys from Ravenclaw, a girl from Slytherin and a girl from Gryffindor.

"We invited 30 people and only 20 are here. I wonder, how many will stay after our first lesson", Pein thought. He waited for 10 more minutes to make sure that everyone came.

"Okay, I guess everyone is here. Lets start our first lesson. I hope all of you are ready", Pein said with a dangerous smile.


	22. First Lesson

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

I am back with a new chapter, enjoy! I love this chapter. However, some of you will hate this chapter, I am sure about it, but I like it this way, so don't flame me.

* * *

Hogwarts students were standing on the Quidditch field, with Konan and Pein standing before them. Harry noticed that Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho Chang, Malfoy and his two goons were here. Also there were two boys from Hufflepuff, three boys from Ravenclaw, a girl from Slytherin and a girl from Gryffindor.

"We invited 30 people and only 20 are here. I wonder, how many will stay after our first lesson", Pein thought. He waited for 10 more minutes to make sure that everyone came.

"Okay, I guess everyone is here. Lets start our first lesson. I hope all of you are ready", Pein said with a dangerous smile.

* * *

Harry gulped nervously, he didn't like that smile.

"But before we start, we should go to a different area. Follow me, please", Pein said going in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Konan and Hogwarts students followed him silently. They walked in the forest for ten minutes already.

"Um, Pein-san were are other Akatsuki members? Are they waiting for us ahead?", Cho asked.

"No. They said that this is our problem. We agreed to train you not them, so they stayed in the castle", Konan replied instead of the Akatsuki leader.

"Harry you heard them? There are only two of them. I think we should tell them about those savage beasts that live in the forest, you remember those monsters, right, Harry?", Ron whispered.

He was shaking and Harry knew why. He still remembered how they were almost eaten by the giant spiders in the forest. He wanted to warn the mercenaries, but he was too late. A giant, hairy spider appeared before them. It looked at them and started running in their direction. Girls, Neville, Ron and Malfoy started screaming, other wizards pulled out their wands and were ready for battle. However, the spider didn't even notice them, disappearing in the forest, as if he was running from something or somebody. Two Akatsuki members didn't even stop, when the spider showed up, they continued walking forward.

"Harry don't you think that the spider acted strange? I mean they are stupid beasts, but still", Ron whispered, following the mercenaries. Harry only shrugged, he didn't know what to say. Soon they arrived at their "training spot". It was a field, with a huge rock in the center, it was completely surrounded by forest. 'This place looks cool', "the boy who lived" thought. However, the field was occupied by more spiders.

He was ready to shoot spells at them, when he noticed that they didn't move. 'They are dead, probably killed by someone', he thought. Some of them were burned to a crisp, others were badly cut. Harry looked for the one who did this and soon spotted him on a top of the huge rock in the middle. The man was sitting without his cloak, but as soon as he saw the students that came with Pein, he put it back on, as if he was hiding something.

"You said all of your friends are inside the castle. Then what is he doing here? Did you lie to us?", Malfoy asked with a cocky smile.

"He didn't came here to train you, he is here to find some materials for his projects and by the looks of it, he already did", Pein replied.

Akasuna no Sasori jumped down from the rock. He grabbed one of the dead spiders and dragged it with him. The redhead came closer and looked at the kids.

"So this is the brats you are going to teach? Pathetic", he said.

Malfoy wanted to protest, but Pein didn't let him.

"So, how is your "greatest masterpiece"? You didn't use "that" since that incident, when you destroyed a whole village. I hope it didn't become rusty", Pein said to him.

"Rusty? Does this look rusty to you?", Sasori said, pointing at the dead spiders. He sounded offended. He turned around and went to the castle, dragging the heavy spider, as if it was nothing. It took few minutes for Pein to clean the field. Everyone watched in amazement, how fast the mercenary moved.

"Alright, I am finished. Now, we can finally start our little sparring", he said.

"Sparring? You mean a magic duel?", a boy from Hufflepuff asked.

"Magic duel? Of course not. I want you to fight, without wands, just your usual fight with your fists", Pein said. His maniacal smile returned.

"You want us to fight with fists? Even girls?", Hermione asked.

"Of course, don't tell me you are too weak to do that Mione-chan", Konan replied.

"And we want you to fight with full strength. Only half of you will return to the castle today, we will bury the other half", Akatsuki leader said, laughing. Konan slapped him.

"Why did you hit me? I am the leader you can't do that." She slapped him again.

"Do what you want, troublesome woman", Pein was sulking near a tree.

"That's better", she said, with a satisfied smile. "What my partner wanted to say that, if you won't go all out, we will punish you personally."

Her face said that there is nothing to worry about, but somehow "The Golden Trio" knew that receiving punishment from the mercenaries was a really bad thing. Harry opponent for the spar was a boy from Hufflepuff, who asked about the duels earlier. He looked strong and confident in his skills.

"You are Harry Potter, right? I was a friend of Cedric Diggory, remember him? He died, you on the other hand returned alive, it means you must be strong. You can call me Jason, nice to meet you", he said and attacked immediately.

Harry tried to block a hit from the right, but still felt to the ground. Jason attacked with his fist and leg at the same time, so when his fist was blocked, Harry was still hit by his leg.

"Pein you saw that? That boy, he knows some martial arts. That kind of attack requires a considerable amount of skill. And it is almost impossible to block an attack like that on a first try, nobody would expect a double attack." Pein only nodded.

Harry could only evade, Jason attacked nonstop. 'If this continues like this, I will loose', he thought.

"Stupid brats, they are going easy on each other", Pein said.

The only ones who were serious about this were Ron and Malfoy who fought each other, Crabb and Goyle and Neville. Neville tried his hardest against a boy from Ravenclaw, but it was useless. The boy only laughed at him. Jason and Harry fight looked really brutal, but they still didn't want to hurt each other. The fight continued for 5 more minutes.

"Stop it, stop it! Sasori was right you are pathetic", Pein said. He sounded really pissed off. "Leave, we will meet here tomorrow. And we will punish you for going easy on each other, be ready."

Someone wanted to protest, but the Akatsuki leader didn't allow it. Two mercenaries watched them leave.

"You noticed? What am I talking about, of course you did. You always notice", Konan said.

"Yes, all of them are here. What they said doesn't matter, they are still interested in those brats. They watched from the beginning, to be honest, I expected this", Pein replied.

"I didn't. Even Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu are here. They are not the types to be interested in teaching. Why do you think they came?"

"Because we are shinobi. Our life is usually short. It doesn't matter that we are cold-blooded killers, we are still humans. Each one of us wants to leave something behind, not just a lot of corpses. Our techniques, our lifestyles or even our teachings. All of them want to find a worthy disciple, not because they want to teach someone, it because they must. It is funny don't you think? The most powerful shinobi in the world looking for disciples in a school for wizards. I think, when I will become old, if I will become old, I will write a story about this. However, with this I know who will punish them", Pein said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know who will punish them? This sounds really bad", Konan said disappearing.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Harry yawned. He didn't sleep, because he thought about the punishment the whole night. There were only 13 people today: "The Golden Trio", Neville, Jason, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Cho Chang, Malfoy and his goons. 'Others probably thought that this is a waste of time', Harry thought. He thought about this too, he didn't know how fighting each other could help them against Voldemort, but still came. He was deep in thought, when he heard a voice from the forest.

"Hello, kids. I will be the one to punish you today. I hope you are ready."

Harry gulped. This man was a bad sign.


	23. Hogwarts versus Akatsuki

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

* * *

Sorry, I didn't have any time to write. I am happy to see new people who like my story. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Tomorrow.

Harry yawned. He didn't sleep, because he thought about the punishment the whole night. There were only 13 people today: "The Golden Trio", Neville, Jason, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Cho Chang, Malfoy and his goons. 'Others probably thought that this is a waste of time', Harry thought. He thought about this too, he didn't know how fighting each other could help them against Voldemort, but still came. He was deep in thought, when he heard a voice from the forest.

"Hello, kids. I will be the one to punish you today. I hope you are ready."

Harry gulped. This man was a bad sign.

* * *

Other students didn't understand why Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped away from the man, who came from the forest. The three students already had their wands ready. They knew better than anybody else did that this man was trouble, he could start "punishing" them every second. The Akatsuki member already had his hand on his weapon.

"Nice reaction, but don't worry. Pein said to explain everything to you before I start attacking, so listen", he said.

However, "The Golden Trio" didn't relax.

"I was ordered to say to you, that this isn't a punishment, this is a game. The first game we will play against Hogwarts. Okay, I said it, so we can start", the mercenary said, coming closer to the students.

"Wait! A game? What do you mean by that?", Jason asked.

"It is simple, Akatsuki versus Hogwarts. Eventually, every Akatsuki member will "play a game" with you. This way we will see how is the training going and what are you capable of. With this said, let's start..."

"Wait! What are the rules of this game?", Harry interrupted him.

"Oh, right, the rules. I almost forgot", with this said a pile of weapons appeared in the middle of the field, near the huge rocks. The pile contained swords, axes, spears, shields and even machine guns, pistols and a few grenades.

"You can use any of them and even your wands. The forbidden spells are good too, I don't mind. The one who is standing in the end is the winner of the game. Are you ready?"

"Look at this Fred, we always wanted a pair of this", George said, with a grenade in his hand.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean there are 13 of us, will you be okay, when we have this kind of arsenal. I don't really like this kind of unfair fights", Jason said, looking at the pile. However, the mercenary ignored him.

"Jason, you are right, this is unfair", Harry said, looking nervous. Jason, Fred and George nodded in agreement, but were shocked by what Harry said afterwards.

"Because we don't have a chance to win. Not against him. It doesn't matter what we do, but he won't go down. The man standing before you is an immortal. This game is made for him. Right, Hidan?", Harry told his fellow students, looking at the Akatsuki member.

"You are a really bad person scar-face, you destroyed their hopes in the beginning. Well, I don't care, I already started "playing", Hidan said.

Harry only then noticed that Luna and Cho was lying behind the mercenary, unconscious. 'Incredible, he must have taken them out, while we were staring at the pile of weapons', "the boy who lived" thought. When the other students noticed the unconscious students, the chaos begun.

"Immortality? Like hell I will believe something like this", Malfoy started screaming. He grabbed a machine gun lying nearby and started shooting at the mercenary, who didn't even move an inch. Soon, he was hit by bullets and felt to the ground.

"Don't joke with me! Only a fool like Potter would believe in something like immortality", he continued yelling.

He came closer to the body on the ground, laughing together with his two "bodyguards". He wanted to kick the body, but wasn't able to. Crabb and Goyle were sent flying by Hidan, who stood up and hit them in the face.

"You three are perfect shinobi material. People, who don't care about other people lives are the best. You can become strong, but right now, you lost", he said to Malfoy, grabbing him and throwing him on the ground.

"Five out, eight more to go. This is...", Hidan wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he was attacked by grenades thrown by the Weasley twins.

He easily dodged them and grabbed a confused Neville, who was standing nearby. He used him as a shield, while he looked around. "The Golden Trio", Ginny and the Weasley twins were standing as a group, protecting each other. Jason on the other hand was standing alone near the rock, with a wand in one hand and a sword in the other. 'He is using the rock to protect his back, a pretty good idea', Hidan thought. They stood like that doing nothing for a few seconds, when Hidan noticed that the boy he was holding passed out.

"What a coward", he said, throwing him on the ground. When the human shield was out of the way, the wizards started shooting curses at the Akatsuki member. He, however, dodged them easily, but still wasn't able to get close.

"Continue to fire curses at him, he bound to get tired soon and then they will hit him", Fred yelled to the others. Harry knew something wasn't right, but when he understood what, it was too late. Hidan scythe landed between them, making them stop their fire for a few seconds, but it was enough. The mercenary hit George on the back of the neck and kicked Fred in the stomach. He wasn't wasting any time and run to Hermione to attack her, but he was intercepted by Ron, who grabbed him.

"Protecting your friends? You are a good shinobi material too. Try harder and you will be strong", Hidan said, but still threw Ron away.

Ron was flying to a tree and was about to hit it, when Hermione caught him, softening his fall. However, this resulted in both of them being useless for at least few minutes. 'Only three of them remain. I wonder what will they do now', Hidan thought.

"Hey, Potter, how about helping me here a little", Jason said to Harry, throwing a sword to him. Now both of them had a sword and a wand in their hands. 'I used a sword when I fought the basilisk, I still remember how to use it', Harry thought, getting closer to the mercenary.

Both of them attacked at them same time. Hidan blocked Jason's attack with his scythe and dodged Harry's attack. He grabbed Harry's hand and threw him at Jason, they, however, regrouped pretty fast and now where attacking with curses from far away.

"You two have some experience. Your movements are good and you know how to take a hit, but it is not enough...", Hidan said with a smile.

Harry was hit by the scythe Hidan threw and soon Jason suffered the same fate. They were still conscious, but couldn't move.

"So, this is the end. This was fun, while it lasted", the immortal said, raising his scythe.

"**Avada Kedavra**", the spell hit Hidan in the back.

"I won't let you to hurt Harry. Leave him alone and fight me", Ginny yelled.

Hidan looked at her and started laughing. "Haha, this is so funny. You are telling me, that you are ready to give away your life, for the scar-face here?" She nodded. Harry wanted to stop her, but wasn't able to start talking.

Hidan appeared before her, swinging his scythe to hit her, but stopped near her neck.

"Brave, little miss, I promised that time in the train to protect you no matter what, so I can't hurt you", he smiled. "Congratulations, you won this game. Hogwarts versus Akatsuki 1-0. But let this be a lesson to you, all of you are weak. We are stronger than you are, but, if you will come to our training, we will make you strong, some of you have potential, I hope we will meet on this field one more time", he said before leaving in to the forest.

* * *

Akatsuki in the forest.

"What is the meaning of this? Why Hidan didn't attack the girl, it isn't like him. Usually he doesn't care, if it is an old man or a little girl, but this time he sparred her and even said some strange things. Pein explain", Kakuzu said.

"I am interested in this as well. We lost the game, I am not happy with this result", now it was Itachi talking.

"Stop attacking him. Every life has a story. This girl probably reminds him of his life before he joined our organization. All of us have something that reminds us of our previous life, don't we?", Konan said.

"You don't know about his life, because me and Konan found him and invited him to our group. But, if you want to know, we will tell you what we know", Pein said to the other Akatsuki members.

Everyone looked interested and were ready to listen to their story about their comrade. So Pein begun...

* * *

The Akatsuki are ready to listen, but how about you? I am interested to see your reviews!


	24. Rivals or friends?

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

About Hidan being very OOC, it is just that he didn't have any background story at all, so I will create one for him, I hope you don't mind. In fact, I plan to create a background story for almost every Akatsuki member. I mean seriously none of them, except Itachi, didn't have a full background, so why not to use this opportunity and create it yourself. So don't get mad at me. Oh, and by the way, Hidan story wouldn't be in this chapter, I will tell it eventually, but now is not the right time to do it. However, I will leave some tips about his past in this chapter, so you will have something to think about. Don't hate me!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Akatsuki in the forest.

"What is the meaning of this? Why Hidan didn't attack the girl, it isn't like him. Usually he doesn't care, if it is an old man or a little girl, but this time he sparred her and even said some strange things. Pein explain", Kakuzu said.

"I am interested in this as well. We lost the game, I am not happy with this result", now it was Itachi talking.

"Stop attacking him. Every life has a story. This girl probably reminds him of his life before he joined our organization. All of us have something that reminds us of our previous life, don't we?", Konan said.

"You don't know about his life, because me and Konan found him and invited him to our group. But, if you want to know, we will tell you what we know", Pein said to the other Akatsuki members.

Everyone looked interested and were ready to listen to their story about their comrade. So Pein begun...

* * *

All of the Akatsuki members were silent. They were thinking about the story they just heard.

"Pretty sad story, but all of us can tell the story of the same caliber", Sasori said.

"I can't", Kisame said with a weak smile.

"However, this story doesn't explain why this redhead girl is so special to him", Itachi said to Pein.

"You are right, it doesn't. I don't have the answer for this, if you need the answer ask him directly", Pein told to his comrades.

"I guess, Kakuzu already went to receive the answer...yeah", Deidara said. The blonde was right Kakuzu left the group immediately after hearing the story.

* * *

Inside the castle, Akatsuki rooms.

Hidan was lying on the couch with his eyes closed, when his partner appeared.

"You want something?", the immortal said, not opening his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I saw "the game". You know better than anyone that a gambler like myself hates to loose. Care to explain, why you didn't attack the girl?", Kakuzu asked.

Hidan sighed. "I just felt like it, I don't have a reason."

"It is impossible to do something without a reason. So, don't play dumb with me."

"Why do you care?"

"I will be honest with you. You know that I want to have everything, but to achieve that I need a lot of information and resources. Your "reason" is precious information for me. A reason to fight, a reason to protect, things like this can become weaknesses, if used right. You always were a secret, Hidan. I never knew why you fight, but when Pein told your story, I solved you like a puzzle. The only missing piece now is that redhead girl. So, how about it, will you help me solve the puzzle completely?"

"Go to hell. I am not playing your "conquer-the-world" game. Me only reason for fighting is my religion, that girl doesn't have anything to do with it", Hidan replied, glaring at his partner.

"Really? Then you won't mind, if I will be the one to host the next "Akatsuki versus Hogwarts" game. I am going to have so much fun with her...", he wasn't able to complete his sentence, because Hidan appeared near him and hit him with his scythe. The force of the hit sent Kakuzu flying through the wall.

"Watch your tongue, Kakuzu. I spared the girl, but I am still an Akatsuki member. Underestimate me and I will make you a part of my ritual."

"Now that is the Hidan I know, if I hadn't activated my **"Earth Shield"**, I would be cut in half right now", Kakuzu said appearing from the hole in the wall.

They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I am not paying for this", Kakuzu said, pointing at the wall. Hidan unintentionally smiled and lowered his weapon.

"Come on, lets sit down, before we break something else", the immortal said to his partner.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"For me to sit like this with a scum like you. I wonder, where my life gone wrong", Hidan said with a weak smile.

"Hey, I am not enjoying this either", Kakuzu replied. The both laughed.

"My sister", Hidan said.

"Huh?"

"That girl, she reminds me of my sister."

"You loved your sister and now can't harm this girl, because you see your sister in her? Man, I hate love stories like this."

"Then you are going to love this. I hated my sister", Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Hidan continued, "She was one of those people who placed the "curse" upon me."

"Curse? You mean..."

"Yes", Hidan interrupted his partner.

"Okay. Then why are you protecting the Weasley girl? You hated your sister, right?"

"I already killed her once, maybe it is time for me to finally protect her."

Both of them were silent again.

"So, it is like this. Why did you became so talkative all of a sudden?", Kakuzu asked.

"Well, you won't be able to use this information, so I don't really care", Hidan replied, getting ready to leave the room.

"What?"

"You should know that your partner weakness is your weakness too. And we will remain partners until one of us is dead", the immortal said, pointing at the ring on his hand. "And believe me, I won't die. So protect my weakness, "partner", he said with sarcasm, laughing.

As soon as he left the room, Kakuzu broke a table, standing nearby, in half. He was enraged. 'This bastard, he dares to mock me', he thought, breathing heavily. It took him few minutes to calm down. 'It doesn't matter, the one who will laugh in the end, will still be me, Hidan.' He disappeared with a smile.

* * *

Somewhere.

"Lucius, is everything ready?", Voldemort asked the blonde man, standing before him.

"Almost, my lord. My son is trying his hardest", Malfoy replied.

"Good, assemble a team of our finest Death Eaters. I want you to show those "mercenaries" and Dumbledore that nobody messes with the Dark Lord."

"I understand, my lord. We will attack Hogwarts as soon as possible", with this said Lucius Malfoy left the room.

* * *

A strange conversation between Kakuzu and Hidan, maybe rivalry is another form of friendship after all? Attack on Hogwarts? Learn more about it in the next chapter. I hope all of you like my plot, I put a lot of effort in it. Enjoy and review!


	25. Hogwarts daily life

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

I am back with a new chapter, read and enjoy.

* * *

As soon as he left the room, Kakuzu broke a table, standing nearby, in half. He was enraged. 'This bastard, he dares to mock me', he thought, breathing heavily. It took him few minutes to calm down. 'It doesn't matter, the one who will laugh in the end, will still be me, Hidan.' He disappeared with a smile.

* * *

Somewhere.

"Lucius, is everything ready?", Voldemort asked the blonde man, standing before him.

"Almost, my lord. My son is trying his hardest", Malfoy replied.

"Good, assemble a team of our finest Death Eaters. I want you to show those "mercenaries" and Dumbledore that nobody messes with the Dark Lord."

"I understand, my lord. We will attack Hogwarts as soon as possible", with this said Lucius Malfoy left the room.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Two weeks have passed. The training continued every day. Harry and his friends never received an answer why Hidan didn't attack Ginny and eventually the incident was forgotten. Ginny became a heroine, who single-handedly defeated the Akatsuki and brought a victory to Hogwarts. However, Pein and the other members were completely unfazed by the fact that they lost.

Akatsuki training sessions were merciless and sometimes even cruel. In the beginning they were just doing physical exercises, later they started to learn how to mold chakra and do handseals, but still physical exercises remained the main part of their training.

Every day "The Golden Trio" returned back to the dorms tired. Homework became a torture for Ron and Harry and even Hermione had problems with it. However, they didn't want to quit, maybe because they were too stubborn or maybe they wanted to become strong so badly, they themselves didn't know the answer. Sometimes Harry wondered why the others didn't quit, especially Malfoy, who was whining every day, but still came to the field in the forest. Of course he didn't know that Draco just didn't want to loose to him.

They just started to learn the **"Transformation Technique"** and the only one who was able to do it perfect was Jason from Hufflepuff. Jason was the best among them, he was strong, fast, confident and talented, he was a true genius. Harry didn't like him, he was always the center of attention and "the boy who lived" wanted this spot for himself. However, he would never admit it. His disliking for Jason was probably the only thing he and Malfoy had in common and this pissed off Harry even more.

With the Akatsuki school became different. The potions with Snape, which Harry disliked, became more interesting. Mainly because Snape didn't appear in class, because he became "friends" with Sasori and they were always doing something in the potion teacher office. "The boy who lived" knew that Sasori had a particular interest in poisons, so he could guess what they were doing there, he didn't know if this was legal though, well, Akatsuki never cared about something like legal. With Snape gone, Harry had a chance to actually make a potion and he found it pretty interesting, without a pair of eyes looking at him all the time.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was boring, until Umbridge made a stupid mistake. One day after Hidan and Kakuzu pissed her off, again, she came to Dumbledore and insisted that the only mercenary who can enter her classroom was Zetsu. The headmaster agreed and Umbridge left with a victorious smile. However, she didn't know that the Akatsuki were working in pairs and that when she asked for Zetsu she received Tobi as well. She knew that Zetsu was quiet and even disappeared sometimes when he was in the other classes, so she figured out that he was a perfect guard for her class, but when he came together with a masked man, she was shocked. With Tobi Umbridge lessons became interesting, he was doing all kinds of stupid things. Umbridge was pissed off, kids, on the other hand, were always laughing.

Harry was lying on his bed, breathing heavily, he was tired. They were doing physical exercises again. "I wonder, if the things that we are doing will really help us", he thought.

* * *

Somewhere.

"My lord, I assembled the best of the best, we are ready to attack", Lucius Malfoy reported.

"Good, what about your son, Lucius, is he ready?", Voldemort asked.

"Not yet. He needs few more days."

Lucius Malfoy was standing with five more Death Eaters behind him. They were the strongest among all of the Death Eaters and Malfoy was saying this to Voldemort, when they heard someone screaming. The door opened and a guard flew inside, he was dead.

"What is the meaning of this?", Voldemort yelled.

"Oh, we are sorry, but they were in our way, so we didn't have a choice", a man who entered the room said. He was thirty, maybe thirty five years old, has black hair, dressed in a white costume and was wearing glasses. "Who is he? He looks almost like Potter", Voldemort thought.

"Hey boss, do I need to kill them as well?", a boy said, pointing at Voldemort, Malfoy and his Death Eaters. He appeared from behind the man, he was young, not older than Harry, he was wearing a red T-shirt and shorts, he has blonde hair, green eyes and a lollipop in his mouth.

"No, there is no need, they are the ones we came to talk to", the man with the glasses replied.

"Who are you, name yourselves?", Lucius demanded.

"It doesn't matter who are they, Lucius kill them", Voldemort yelled.

The two man were easily surrounded by the Death Eaters.

"Oh my, oh my, it looks like we are surrounded. I guess, we don't have a choice now", the one with the glasses said.

The other boy worked fast, the two Death Eaters were killed instanly with kunai. Others didn't expect this and it gave the boy enough time to kill one more Death Eater. When the remaining two started to shoot spells at him, he easily evaded them and killed them, slicing their throats. He wanted to attack Voldemort and Lucius as well, but was stopped by the man, who he called "boss".

"This is enough. I think that the gentlemen are ready to listen to us now. Am I right?", he asked. However, he didn't receive a response. He waited for a few more seconds and then coughed.

"Who the hell are you?", Lucius asked. He was shaking.

"So, now you want to know our names? We are shinobi and we want to talk with you about something important", he said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

More shinobi appear, what is the meaning of this? Find out in the next chapter. Read and review, please!


	26. Emergency!

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

New chapter is finally ready. Sorry, I was working and didn't have time to write. I wonder, where did my old reviewers disappear? Maya-chan, HighxOnxCrack and etc. Where are you? I miss you! By the way, the two shinobi are OC, if you don't like it, I am really sorry, I really am! Read and enjoy. Oh, this chapter is insanely short and I hope you won't get mad at me. You probably noticed that I like to end the chapter with some kind of suspence and to do so I needed this little chapter.

* * *

The two man were easily surrounded by the Death Eaters.

"Oh my, oh my, it looks like we are surrounded. I guess, we don't have a choice now", the one with the glasses said.

The other boy worked fast, the two Death Eaters were killed instanly with kunai. Others didn't expect this and it gave the boy enough time to kill one more Death Eater. When the remaining two started to shoot spells at him, he easily evaded them and killed them, slicing their throats. He wanted to attack Voldemort and Lucius as well, but was stopped by the man, who he called "boss".

"This is enough. I think that the gentlemen are ready to listen to us now. Am I right?", he asked. However, he didn't receive a response. He waited for a few more seconds and then coughed.

"Who the hell are you?", Lucius asked. He was shaking.

"So, now you want to know our names? We are shinobi and we want to talk with you about something important", he said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Two more weeks have passed.

Pein room.

"So, how are our little students doing?", Kakuzu asked.

"Pretty well. Most of them can do **"Substitution Technique", "Clone Technique" **and **"Transformation Technique"** easily. They are doing tree climbing right now and soon we will teach them how to walk on water", Konan replied.

"They are pretty good", Kisame said with a smirk.

"Indeed, they are decent", Itachi agreed.

"But you know, when they are done learning the basics we must split their group...yeah", Deidara said.

"Yes. Do you already know, who you want to take?", Pein asked. Nobody replied for a few seconds.

"I do", Sasori replied mysteriously.

"Nobody else?", Pein asked one more time.

"By the way, Pein, are you planning to use the scrolls?", Itachi asked the leader. He only nodded in response.

"Scrolls? Don't tell me you want to use the scrolls, which Itachi stole when he run away from Konoha", Kakuzu said.

"Why not? Konoha have the strongest techniques and almost all of them are inside those scrolls. This will be perfect for their training", Tobi agreed with Pein.

Their meeting was disturbed by McGonagall, who rushed inside Pein room, breathing heavily.

"Emergency, Dumbledore wants all of you in his office, now!"

With this said, she run away, with almost all of the Akatsuki members following her. Only two mercenaries stayed in the room.

"Do you think...**your plan has worked?**", Zetsu asked.

"Of course it did, my plans are perfect", Uchiha Madara replied, laughing.

* * *

Dumbledore office.

The Akatsuki weren't prepared to see what they saw inside. "Mad-eye" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley and even Sirius Black were there. "The Golden Trio", Severus Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were here too.

"What is the matter?", Pein asked, curiously.

"This is madness", Dumbledore said. He was nervous. "Order of Phoenix" headquarters were attacked by enemies. Two people came and started attacking the members, gladly, I prepared a spell in a case of emergency like this. Everyone were able to escape as you can see."

"Two people? Do you know them?", Itachi asked, he was serious now.

"No. A man with a beard and a woman, never seen them before. I don't know how did they get inside, it should be impossible", Remus Lupin said, weakly.

"Is that so. Can we get to the headquarters right now?", Pein asked.

"I can teleport you, if you want", Dumbledore replied.

"Okay, I am going together with Konan and the kids", he said, pointing at "The Golden Trio".

"Why are you taking Harry together with you?", Sirius preotested, but it was too late, Dumbledore already teleported them.

* * *

"Order of Phoenix" headquarters.

They were standing at the headquarters kitchen and the only thing Harry could say was, "What the hell happened here?"

Please, review, review, review. I mean, you like to read my story and I like to read your reviews, lets help each other!


	27. A Special for HighxOnxCrack

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto!

Thank you all. Your reviews make me really happy, keep up the good work. Maya-chan happy to see you again. HighxOnxCrack, lol, your story made my day, I am sorry, but this sounds so funny (don't go there anymore). However, don't be sad, I prepared a new chapter especially for you. And yes, the OC will be playing a major part in the story! Read and enjoy.

* * *

"Two people? Do you know them?", Itachi asked, he was serious now.

"No. A man with a beard and a woman, never seen them before. I don't know how did they get inside, it should be impossible", Remus Lupin said, weakly.

"Is that so. Can we get to the headquarters right now?", Pein asked.

"I can teleport you, if you want", Dumbledore replied.

"Okay, I am going together with Konan and the kids", he said, pointing at "The Golden Trio".

"Why are you taking Harry together with you?", Sirius preotested, but it was too late, Dumbledore already teleported them.

* * *

"Order of Phoenix" headquarters.

They were standing at the headquarters kitchen and the only thing Harry could say was, "What the hell happened here?"

* * *

The kitchen was empty, absolutely empty, everything disappeared, the refrigerator, the table, everything. The only things inside were two bodies hanging from the ceiling and a mirror on the wall.

"Are they dead?", Ron screamed.

Pein came closer to them and checked their pulse.

"Yes, they are", he responded.

"Are they the attackers?", Konan asked, looking at the man and the woman.

"No", Hermione voice was weak and shaking, "They are members of "Order of Phoenix". I think their names were Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle."

"Order members? Then were are the attackers?", Pein said, ignoring the shaking kids.

"Maybe they already left", Konan suggested.

"But who were they? Death Eaters?", Harry asked. He was shocked at the beginning, but was feeling okay now. He was getting used to dead bodies. However, he was disturbed by this fact, getting used to death was disgusting.

"I doubt it", Pein replied, looking at something on the floor.

"The Golden Trio" noticed that he was looking at some kind of red symbol. "Probably drawn in blood, like always", Harry thought.

"Don't tell me, that your friend with a scythe went crazy and kill those two", Ron was panicking again.

"Shut up, Ron. Try to relax, remember the attackers were a man with a beard and a woman", Hermione tried to reason with him.

"How the hell can I relax in this environment...", Harry stopped listening to them and came closer to the symbol on the floor.

It was a circle with a mountain and lighting drawn inside of it.

"Do you know, what does it mean?", Harry asked the two mercenaries.

"Yes, we do", Konan replied quietly.

"When Akatsuki disappeared for a few years, there was this other mercenary group, who became pretty popular. However, unlike us they were taking only assasination jobs and nothing else. Soon they became famous and took our place as the best mercenary group. However, the question remained, who are the best, the Akatsuki or them", Pein explained.

"But, what this story has to do with the symbol?", Harry asked, not understanding the link.

"This symbol is theirs. The mercenary group called...", Pein was interrupted by a woman voice.

"Olympus they call us, I am flattered that the legendary "**Rinnengan"** user heard about us", a cheerful voice said.

Harry looked for the source and soon seen it in a mirror. Inside a mirror he saw a beautiful blonde woman, in her twenties, with blue eyes, wearing a revealing dress. Behind her was standing a man, who "the boy who lived" wasn't able to see clearly, he was standing in the shadows.

"Are you a member of Olympus?", Konan asked, coldly.

"Yes, I am", she replied, with a grin on her face.

"What is the purpose of this?", Pein asked.

"Purpose? Oh, don't think that we did it because of you. This was a mission, some creepy guy called Voldemort hired us. Our leader received a tip, that the Akatsuki were doing a mission in the wizard world, so, we came here and offered our services to the "Dark Lord" or something", the woman replied.

Pein sighed. This was turning into something ugly. "The Golden Trio", on the other hand, stood there, shocked, a mercenary group of the same level as the Akatsuki could become a real problem for Hogwarts. The woman in the mirror looked at them, nodded, as if she was happy with the reaction she got.

"That is all for today, but we will surely meet again, boys and girls. Oh, and I almost forgot, we prepared a little gift for you", she said disappearing. The man had done some handseals and disappeared after her.

"A gift? What did she meant by that?", Ron asked, seriously freaked out.

The group heard sound from behind them and spun around. The people, who were hanging from the ceiling just a moment ago, were now standing before them, with blank looks on their faces. Harry noticed that their nails have grown longer and turned into claws, however, he was too slow to react, when one of them charged at him. Pein, on the other hand, wasn't, he immediately attacked the "zombie" with a leg in his stomach. This didn't affect the "zombie" at all, it stood up, as if nothing happened.

"**Resurrection Technique**? And a high level one. I guess we have no choice, Konan make them disappear", Pein gave the order.

She nodded and turned into paper. Harry watched in awe, when two paper storms surrounded the dead Order member and they vanished without a trace. It was his first time seeing Konan turn into paper, with his own eyes. He couldn't believe that something so beautiful could be so deadly. However, he didn't have time to enjoy the view, Pein wanted to return back and fast.

* * *

Somewhere...

"So, how did it go, "boss"?", the young man asked the man with the glasses, lazily. He was lying in the Voldemort throne, sucking a lollipop, while the "Dark Lord" left somewhere.

"I heard, it was entertaining", he repied, reading a book.

"Still, why did you send Aphrodite and Hades? I would be able to do the job better", the boy said, disappointed.

"I know you would, Ares. After all, you are the strongest Olympus member, but I have another job for you. Remember we need to crush the Akatsuki without giving them any chances and to do that we need to make sure that they won't know our plans beforehand. Do you understand?", the "boss" said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I do", Ares said, sending a new lollipop into his mouth and disappearing.

* * *

Hogwarts.

"The Golden Trio" and the two mercenaries returned into the Headmaster office to find an even more shocking scene. In the middle of the office was Malfoy and he was crying.

"What is the problem, now?", Pein asked, irritated.

"We don't know ourselves, he just cam here and started screaming nonsense", Kisame and Snape replied at the same time.

"Nonsense?", Harry asked, not understanding what the "shark-man" was talking about.

Dumbledore sighed. "He said, his father is dead."

* * *

Don't forget to review, review, and review. A new twist of the plot, what are the Olympus and what is happening, find out in the new chapter.


	28. The War had already begun!

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

I won't write anything here. I am in a state of depression and my life sucks, so just read and enjoy.

* * *

Somewhere...

"So, how did it go, "boss"?", the young man asked the man with the glasses, lazily. He was lying in the Voldemort throne, sucking a lollipop, while the "Dark Lord" left somewhere.

"I heard, it was entertaining", he repied, reading a book.

"Still, why did you send Aphrodite and Hades? I would be able to do the job better", the boy said, disappointed.

"I know you would, Ares. After all, you are the strongest Olympus member, but I have another job for you. Remember we need to crush the Akatsuki without giving them any chances and to do that we need to make sure that they won't know our plans beforehand. Do you understand?", the "boss" said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I do", Ares said, sending a new lollipop into his mouth and disappearing.

* * *

Hogwarts.

"The Golden Trio" and the two mercenaries returned into the Headmaster office to find an even more shocking scene. In the middle of the office was Malfoy and he was crying.

"What is the problem, now?", Pein asked, irritated.

"We don't know ourselves, he just cam here and started screaming nonsense", Kisame and Snape replied at the same time.

"Nonsense?", Harry asked, not understanding what the "shark-man" was talking about.

Dumbledore sighed. "He said, his father is dead."

* * *

Headmaster office.

"Dead? Are you sure?", Itachi asked, sarcastically.

Malfoy only sobbed and the mercenary only sighed. 'This will take a while', he thought.

Ten minutes have passed. Malfoy finally calmed down and was able to talk.

"I am sure he is dead. He put a spell on me, in case, Voldemort or someone would kill him, this way I will know about it immediately. If he died, he ordered me to go to Dumbledore and ask for protection, in exchange I will tell the headmaster everything I know about Voldemort, his Death Eaters and his plans". Malfoy said, his voice was weak.

Everyone stared at him in silence. Harry couldn't believe what he heard, the person who he hated is dead. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, an enemy, but still Harry felt bad.

"Good, now tell us about Voldemort plans", Hidan said, with a smirk.

"How heartless can you get?", Molly Weasley shouted at him.

"What are you talking about? An enemy died, why should we be sad?", Hidan asked, not understanding what is the problem.

"Heartless barbarian, his son is here", she continued yelling.

"So what? This boy mission is to give us information, that was his father wish and I think we should take this opportunity to know our enemy better. And by the way, I have a heart, do you want me to show my heart to you?", Hidan asked, pulling out a black blade from his cloak. He wanted to stab himself, but Kakuzu stopped him.

"Stop it, moron", he said.

"Who...", Hidan wanted to protest, but was interrupted by Pein.

"Not the best time to start a fight."

"So can you tell us what you know, please", Konan said, kindly.

Malfoy nodded.

"I would tell you gladly, but the only thing I know is how my father died", he said, sobbing.

The Akatsuki sweatdropped. In the end this crying boy was useless.

"So, how did he die?", Pein asked, hoping to get at least something useful.

"He...killed..", Malfoy started crying again.

"Man, what is with him. Maybe I should smack him a few times", Kisame said, irritated. However, he stopped, when he saw the looks he was getting from the wizards.

"There is no need for violence, Kisame. I will show his memories to everyone", Itachi said, looking Malfoy straight into the eyes. It lasted only for a few seconds and when Itachi stopped looking at him, Malfoy passed out, Itachi, on the other hand, was breathing heavily.

"How did it went, Itachi-kun?", Konan asked with a smile. Itachi only glared at her. He silently made some handseals and the headmaster office disappeared. They were standing in a dark room now.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the table, reading something, when the door behind him opened.

"Who is there?", he asked.

"It is me, Malfoy-chan", Ares said, entering his room.

"You are that insolent brat, who came with the leader of Olympus. Call me Mr.Malfoy you arrogant fool", Malfoy said in disgust.

"You are something that needs to be destroyed, while you are alive, Akatsuki can track us down. You, Crabb, Goyle and Snape, I was ordered to kill all of you. This is the work of the god of war, Ares", the boy said and after that the image disappeared. They were back in the headmaster office.

"What is the matter, Itachi? Why didn't you show us how it ended?", Sasori asked.

"It was the end, that blonde man died immediately after hearing this", Uchiha replied.

There was silence once again.

Hermione coughed, catching everyone attention. "Shouldn't we warn Crabb and Goyle that their fathers are in danger", she suggested.

"**They disappeared**...we already checked. They probably**...left the school somehow**", Zetsu said, appearing unexpectedly.

"I guess, the war had already begun. And we are loosing it at the moment", Pein said with anger in his voice. The Akatsuki only nodded in agreement.

Harry could have sworn that he heard Tobi laughing behind his mask.

"Okay, the meeting is over. From now on "The Order of Phoenix" will live together with the Akatsuki, nobody should find them there", Pein announced leaving the room. Nobody argued with him, he looked seriously pissed off.

* * *

Somewhere...

"How are the preparations going?", Voldemort asked the man with glasses.

"Only half of the gods are assembled, we need more time. Just wait, this war is already won by you", the man replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, and one more thing, can you do something about this?", Voldemort asked, pointing at Ares who was asleep on the sofa and snoring loudly.

"I am afraid not", the "boss" replied, sweatdropping.

* * *

Hogwarts roof.

Pein was standing there looking at the starry sky. He heard that someone that someone appeared behind him, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Enjoying the view?", Tobi asked from behind.

"Take off you mask", Pein demanded, ignoring him.

"Dont want to", Tobi whined, childishly.

"I don't really care, I just thought to give you a "friendly" advice", Pein said, sarcastically. He then turned around and punched Tobi in the face. Tobi masked was destroyed into tiny pieces and he himself was sent flying. He landed on the roof, few meters away.

"The woman from Olympus said that she received a tip about us being here", Pein continued talking, coming closer to the body lying on the roof.

"Why? Why did you give them the tip? Stand up and answer me, Uchiha Madara", Pein said enraged.

Tobi only laughed, getting up slowly.

"Pein, tell me, why should I answer? Don't tell me you will force me to answer?", he said, mocking his opponent and glaring at him, with his **Sharingan** activated.

The **Rinnengan **and the **Sharingan **met each other.

* * *

Malfoy knew how his father died because of the spell. It was part of the spell effect.

If you don't want to don't review at all. Right now I don't really care!


	29. Debt

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

I am finally back. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Hogwarts roof.

Pein was standing there looking at the starry sky. He heard that someone that someone appeared behind him, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Enjoying the view?", Tobi asked from behind.

"Take off you mask", Pein demanded, ignoring him.

"Dont want to", Tobi whined, childishly.

"I don't really care, I just thought to give you a "friendly" advice", Pein said, sarcastically. He then turned around and punched Tobi in the face. Tobi masked was destroyed into tiny pieces and he himself was sent flying. He landed on the roof, few meters away.

"The woman from Olympus said that she received a tip about us being here", Pein continued talking, coming closer to the body lying on the roof.

"Why? Why did you give them the tip? Stand up and answer me, Uchiha Madara", Pein said enraged.

Tobi only laughed, getting up slowly.

"Pein, tell me, why should I answer? Don't tell me you will force me to answer?", he said, mocking his opponent and glaring at him, with his **Sharingan** activated.

The **Rinnengan **and the **Sharingan **met each other.

* * *

"Pein, you don't have any authority over me. Don't forget, we created Akatsuki together, you are not the only leader this organization has", Uchiha Madara said, angrily.

"I didn't forget. However, I don't understand, why you sent them a tip about our whereabouts?", Pein asked, calming down.

"Why? They are a nuisance", the Uchiha replied.

"Nuisance? Because of that we are going to fight them?"

"Of course. Akatsuki proved to be the strongest, however, those guys appeared out of nowhere and now people are doubting our strength. At the beginning, I thought that you will take care of it, but you did nothing. Now it is my turn to fix your mistakes".

"Do you love war so much, Uchiha Madara?"

"A brat like you won't understand me. Once, I already lost a village, which I created. Now, I won't loose the Akatsuki, because of your incompetence", Madara was almost yelling at Pein. Pein, on the other hand, stayed calm.

"What, if I refuse to fight Olympus? What will you do then, Madara?"

"You don't have the right to refuse. Remember that I helped you to become the "god" of Amegakure. Don't you think, it is time to pay your debt?"

Pein only sighed, the Uchiha was right.

"I don't want to be a part of your scheme. Still, I will help you, but only to repay my debt. Next time, don't count on me", Pein said, seriously.

"So, it's a deal?"

"Yes".

"The Akatsuki will destroy Olympus", they said together.

With this said, Madara turned around and started walking away from Pein, but stopped, as if remembering something.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you ever hit me again, I will kill you", he said, glaring at Pein one more time and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Pein looked at the black flame burning behind him and sighed. "Scary as always. I wonder, if we fought seriously, who would win?", he thought to himself.

* * *

Pein room.

Pein entered his room and took off his cloak. He was tired and wanted to rest. He didn't even flinch when someone hugged him from behind. He knew it was her, he sensed her presence from the very beginning.

"Had a hard day?", Konan asked, hugging Pein tightly.

"Yes, I wouldn't call it hard, I would call it crazy", he replied.

"So, what are we going to do now?", she asked, releasing him.

"Fight. We are going to destroy Olympus".

"Why? I thought you hated war".

"Yes, I do. War is ugly, it bring only death and sadness. However, to end the war, you need to win the war".

"Okay, I will tell this to everyone. Have a good night sleep", Konan said, leaving the room.

Pein was grateful that she didn't ask anymore questions. She always understood him better then anyone else.

* * *

Few days have passed. Training field.

"The Golden Trio" was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. They were sparring again, but this time they used weapons. The weapons weren't dangerous, because they were made out of paper, but still they were heavy, as if they were real. Crabb and Goyle never appeared, nobody knew what happened with them, but everyone was afraid that they weren't alive anymore. This drove Malfoy to the edge, loosing his parents and then his two bodyguards, was too much for him. He completely changed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked when the blonde asked for their forgiveness and asked them, if it was possible for them to fight together as comrades. Harry didn't respond that time, but he saw that Malfoy was really serious about this. His determination made him stronger, he was getting better and better every training session. At the begging, he lost to everyone in hand-to-hand combat, but now he was able to fight with Harry and even was giving him a hard time. The only one better than them was Jason from Hufflepuff, that boy didn't loose at anything. He learned jutsus faster than anyone else and didn't have equals when it came to sparring.

"Do you think that they are afraid that Olympus will kill us, like they killed Goyle and Crabb?", Ron whispered.

"Stop it, Ron! We don't know what happened to Malfoy friends", Hermione said.

"Malfoy friends? Since when did you started calling them like that?", Ron asked, sarcastically.

Harry only sighed. Ron was probably right. At the beginning, they were trained by Pein and Konan only, but now there was always a third Akatsuki member nearby, as if protecting them and even, if the third member was missing, Harry could tell that Zetsu was nearby, watching them. It meant that the Akatsuki were taking Olympus seriously.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?", Harry heard someone yell and if he wasn't mistaking it was Umbridge.

He looked around and indeed saw Dolores Umbridge yelling at Pein.

"What are you doing here? It is against the school rules to be in the Forbidden Forest and you even brought children with you. What kind of man are you after this?", she yelled.

"Please, there is no need to yell. I can explain everything", Pein said.

"Yes, explain to me, what are you doing here?"

Pein sighed and wanted to start explaining, when he felt a strong chakra getting closer.

"I am sorry", was the only thing he said and when he touched Umbridge neck she passed out.

He looked around, but didn't see anything. It continued for five minutes, he could feel the chakra, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Soon, the Akatsuki appeared from the forest with the Order of Phoenix following them.

"What happened? We were told to come here by Sasori", Dumbledore asked, not feeling the chakra.

"More importantly, what is she doing here?", Moody asked, pointing at Umbridge.

"Sleeping", Pein replied, simply.

"It is them, right?", Kakuzu asked.

"Probably...yeah".

"They are here", Tobi said, when a mountain appeared from the ground, right before their eyes.

Harry could see people on top of that mountain, but it was hard to see their faces. "About 10 or maybe 15 people, it is hard to tell", Harry thought.

"They...**finally came**", Zetsu said, licking his lips.

"That is a pretty flashy entrance, don't you think?", Konan asked with a smile.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	30. Shake my Hand?

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

People, you are really depressing. I mean, only two reviews? Don't tell me only Maya-chan and ShiroiHato read my story. Please, review more, reviews really help me, especially when you tell me what you like about the story or don't like, just write something for gods sake! Read and enjoy.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?", Harry heard someone yell and if he wasn't mistaking it was Umbridge.

He looked around and indeed saw Dolores Umbridge yelling at Pein.

"What are you doing here? It is against the school rules to be in the Forbidden Forest and you even brought children with you. What kind of man are you after this?", she yelled.

"Please, there is no need to yell. I can explain everything", Pein said.

"Yes, explain to me, what are you doing here?"

Pein sighed and wanted to start explaining, when he felt a strong chakra getting closer.

"I am sorry", was the only thing he said and when he touched Umbridge neck she passed out.

He looked around, but didn't see anything. It continued for five minutes, he could feel the chakra, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Soon, the Akatsuki appeared from the forest with the Order of Phoenix following them.

"What happened? We were told to come here by Sasori", Dumbledore asked, not feeling the chakra.

"More importantly, what is she doing here?", Moody asked, pointing at Umbridge.

"Sleeping", Pein replied, simply.

"It is them, right?", Kakuzu asked.

"Probably...yeah".

"They are here", Tobi said, when a mountain appeared from the ground, right before their eyes.

Harry could see people on top of that mountain, but it was hard to see their faces. "About 10 or maybe 15 people, it is hard to tell", Harry thought.

"They...**finally came**", Zetsu said, licking his lips.

"That is a pretty flashy entrance, don't you think?", Konan asked with a smile.

* * *

The Akatsuki and the Olympus were not moving, just standing there, staring at each other. Harry wondered, if they could actually see each other clearly. 'Probably, they can', he thought and was right. Every Akatsuki member was watching an Olympus member, who was an object of interest to them, Olympus members were doing the same. The staring continued for at least a minute.

"Hahahahahha, marvelous, just marvelous. They are beautiful and I can even see a few familiar faces up there, who would have thought that they would join Olympus, hahahhaah", Kisame was laughing like crazy.

On top of the mountain.

"You were right, he did join the Akatsuki and by the looks of it he is really happy to see us".

"A fool like him doesn't even concern me. However, it seems he still considers himself a member of the "Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" and this is unacceptable".

"So, what will you do?"

"I will take away his sword. He was one of the reasons the "Swordsmen of the Mist" disbanded, he doesn't have any right to carry **Samehada** anymore. He is only a thief, who stole from us and the two of us will punish him. Long ago, we were his comrades and now this is our duty".

Another Olympus member thinking.

'At last, I finally found him. This bastard will pay for what he did to our village and for what he did to me', the person thought, touching the giant scar on his face.

Akatsuki member thinking.

'So, someone stayed alive. Well, it was pretty messy, so it was hard to tell, if everyone was dead or not. This guy brings some unpleasant memories with him. However, this time, I will make sure that he will receive a lot more than just a scar on his face', the mercenary thought, while his eyes were full of hate.

Olypmus member thinking.

'I can see him, I can actually see him. I always wanted to become like him. He was my role model and now I met him in person. Oh my god, I am nervous. I wonder, if he noticed me, oh shit, he is looking this way, I need to be cool and composed, cool and composed. But still, will he be happy that I surpassed him or he will be angry with me? Ah, well, I don't really care, killing him is the only thing that can prove that I am superior', the person thought, grinning.

Akatsuki member thinking.

'I wonder, why the hell is that guy looking at me and grinning like crazy. I hope he is not a homo or anything'.

"Hey, Itachi, Pein, do you see what I see?", Kakuzu asked with a smile. However, he didn't receive an answer.

"Heh, I guess you do. It is a pretty unique sight. I mean, this is probably the only war when all three legendary **dojutsu** will fight. But still, I wonder how did that Hyuuga ended up in Olympus", he said with an even bigger smile, looking at the man with long hair, who was not interested in Akatsuki at all. The man with pale eyes just stared at the sky, totally ignoring the Akatsuki.

'What is a Hyuuga? I better ask later', Harry thought.

The only wizard, who was able to see the Olympus members, was Mad-eye Moody and he was amazed. All of them had almost the same amount of power the Akatsuki had. However, Pein and Tobi were still better than most of them. Only two Olympus members were a match for them, a business-man looking guy, who was wearing a white suit and glasses and a boy, who was not older than Harry and had a lollipop in his mouth. Those people power was overwhelming, Moody was afraid that, if Pein and Tobi clashed with them right here, right now, the school would have been wiped out. He could only hope that something like this won't happen.

"I wonder, if they are planning to come here or we need to get up", Konan asked nobody in particular.

"Don't worry Konan-chan, they are already coming", Tobi said, childishly.

And he was right, two people jumped down from the mountain and landed right before them. Moody gulped nervously, because they were the man with the glasses and the kid with the lollipop.

The man adjusted his glasses and started coming closer to them, while Pein went in his direction. They met at the center of the field. The man with the glasses smiled and invited Pein to shake his hand, which Pein did. Harry noticed that the man from Olympus had a lot of rings. Four rings on each hand.

"I suppose you are Pein, heard a lot about you. You know, you are a legend in the shinobi world, it is an honor to meet you. Let me introduce myself, I am the leader of the group called Olympus and you can call me, Zeus", he said, not letting go of Pein hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zeus", Pein said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"I just love legends like you. Do you know the best part about them? The best part is that it is fun to crush them", his voice our posture didn't change, his eyes, however, did.

As soon, as he said this he hit Pein in the face. With his training Harry had a pretty good reaction, but he saw only about five hits, but he could say that Zeus hit more than that. Fifteen or maybe twenty times, Harry didn't know for sure. "The boy who lived" watched in shock, how Pein felt on the ground, still holding Zeus hand.

"Anyone else wants to shake my hand?", Zeus asked Akatsuki with a friendly smile.

* * *

I am begging you, please, review!


	31. The Wrath of the God of War

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

Now this is what I am talking about. Reading reviews is the most satisfying thing ever. I mean, writing a few sentences is not so hard. I thank all of you for the reviews from the bottom of my heart.

HighxOnxCrack, glad to see you again, it is nice to see that you actually care about a guy like me. I hope to read your reviews soon. Good luck on your exams or Udachi (This is good luck on russian).

Read and enjoy.

* * *

«Don't worry Konan-chan, they are already coming», Tobi said, childishly.

And he was right, two people jumped down from the mountain and landed right before them. Moody gulped nervously, because they were the man with the glasses and the kid with the lollipop.

The man adjusted his glasses and started coming closer to them, while Pein went in his direction. They met at the center of the field. The man with the glasses smiled and invited Pein to shake his hand, which Pein did. Harry noticed that the man from Olympus had a lot of rings. Four rings on each hand.

«I suppose you are Pein, heard a lot about you. You know, you are a legend in the shinobi world, it is an honor to meet you. Let me introduce myself, I am the leader of the group called Olympus and you can call me, Zeus», he said, not letting go of Pein hand.

«Nice to meet you, Zeus», Pein said, with sarcasm in his voice.

«I just love legends like you. Do you know the best part about them? The best part is that it is fun to crush them», his voice our posture didn't change, his eyes, however, did.

As soon, as he said this he hit Pein in the face. With his training Harry had a pretty good reaction, but he saw only about five hits, but he could say that Zeus hit more than that. Fifteen or maybe twenty times, Harry didn't know for sure. «The boy who lived» watched in shock, how Pein felt on the ground, still holding Zeus hand.

«Anyone else wants to shake my hand?», Zeus asked Akatsuki with a friendly smile.

* * *

Wizards stared at them in shock. They heard so much about the Akatsuki and their unbeatable leader that they just couldn't believe that it ended so fast. Pein, who supposedly is stronger than Dumbledore didn't even last a minute against Olympus leader. "The Order of Phoenix" was ready for battle with wands in their hands, when they heard that someone was laughing. It was Konan, however, it was a cold, mocking laugh, as if she was laughing because someone was stupid, not funny. Other Akatsuki member began to smirk as well. Unexpectedly the one who moved forward was Tobi.

"It will be a honor for me to shake your hand", he said childishly, but then his voice changed, "that is, if you will still be alive".

Zeus raised an eyebrow. He was too late to notice that someone was attacking him from the sky. It was the fat pein-look-a-like, when he connected with Zeus there was a lot of dust and a small crater appeared where Zeus and Pein were. However, when the dust disappeared only the fat Pein and the original were standing in the middle of the crater, while the fat one was holding a white jacket, which belonged to Zeus. The Olympus leader, on the other hand, was standing near his partner, unharmed.

"You truly deserved your reputation, Akatsuki leader", he said, adjusting his glasses.

"So, shall we continue then?", Pein asked.

"I am afraid not, it is too early for the two of us to fight each other, don't you think?"

Pein didn't respond.

"I guess, you are over with your little show of strength, boss? Then, let me play with the kids here. That one wants to attack me for awhile", Ares said, pointing at Malfoy.

He was right, Malfoy was shaking and when he heard the boy speak, he snapped.

"I will kill you, bastard. You killed my father, you fucker", he yelled and charged at his enemy.

The blonde totally forgot that he is a wizard, well, they were doing a lot of physical training so it was not a big surprise. He used chakra to boost his speed and was planning to hit Ares in the face with a chakra enchanted punch. The boy from Olympus stood there, not moving at all.

"How...boring", he said and when Malfoy got close enough, kicked him in the stomach. The blonde passed out immediately, one kick was enough, his opponent didn't even remove his hands from the pockets of his jeans. He grabbed Mafloy hair and easily lifted him above the ground.

"One kick was enough? And I wanted to ask, who was your father. I mean, I killed so much people that I don't know, who was yours old man", he said, with a disappointed look on his face. He looked at the unconscious body and threw him away.

"Don't you dare to treat my comrades like trash", Jason from Hufflepuff yelled.

"You want to fight as well? Maybe you should attack me all at once? Akatsuki and wizards together, this will be truly fun", Ares mocked them.

"Don't get too cocky, brat", Kakuzu said.

The boy from Olympus smirked and didn't expect what happened next. Jason was fast, really fast. Harry didn't expect that Jason became so strong, he couldn't even see his movements. He was standing near them and then he was standing few meters behind Ares, holding his lollipop. Harry didn't see when Jason took it away from the boy mouth.

"Don't tell me that the only thing you can do is talk?", Jason mocked him.

"Interesting. I will play with you, boy", he smiled. His hands were still in his pockets, but his stance looked somehow different, as if he was ready to kill every second.

'I must attack now, while he is still underestimating me', Jason thought and launched an attack. He wanted to kick his opponent in the head, but it didn't connect. 'I missed? It is impossible, he didn't move, I couldn't miss', he thought and continued to attack.

Harry stared at them, not understanding what is happening. His comrade from Hufflepuff was standing few meters away from his opponent and was punching air. Ares stood silently, with a raised eyebrow, he looked really amused.

"What is happening? This is what you called genjutsu?", Hermione asked.

"No, it is not. This is the first time I see something like this, what an interesting boy", Itachi said.

"I always wanted to do something like this. It is really amusing to see someone else doing it", Kakuzu said, with a mysterious smile.

"Shouldn't we help our student? I mean, he can die", Konan asked.

"Nope, he started the fight and he should end it. That is the rule", Pein said, watching the fight carefully.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME?" , Harry yelled, tired of not understanding what is happening.

Probably, Ares got tired as well and slammed his palm into his opponent chest. After that Olympus disappeared immediately. The mountain, Zeus, Ares, all of them disappeared, as if they never existed to begin with. The only thing that proved that they were here, are the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground and of course the smiling faces of Akatsuki members. Unlike the wizards, the mercenaries were really happy. This was a truly rare chance to fight opponents of the same level.

"Hey guys, stop smiling like idiots, we have a problem here. That boy, he broke his spine", Konan said, examining Jason.

* * *

Review, review, review!


	32. About Me

I am finally back and I want all of you to know why I was absent for so long! I collapsed and was in a hospital. I spent a week there and then when I returned home, my mother didn't let me go near the computer. "It is bad for your health", she said and gave me permission to use it again only now. If someone is interested why I collapsed, the answer is simple, it is because I have cancer and sometimes things like this happen. Ok, now about my story, I was absent for so long that I forgot what I wrote, so give me a few more days to reread my story and remember what I was intending to do.

Oh, and one more thing, I hope my readers didn't abandon my story and it would be nice, if those of you who are still here would write a review. Good luck to all of you and wait for a new chapter to come soon!


	33. Bring Me the Money

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

It feels kind of funny to write after such a long pause. I had trouble remembering english words and creating sentences in the beginning, so maybe this chapter will be a little hard to read, but believe me I tried my best. Thank you all for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. Do not worry, I already knew that I had cancer for a half a year or something like that and I had accepted the fact that I will die in a few years. By the way, I was shocked that I wrote this story. In the beginning I wanted to write a totally different story. Well, it doesn't matter now, show must go on! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Harry stared at them, not understanding what is happening. His comrade from Hufflepuff was standing few meters away from his opponent and was punching air. Ares stood silently, with a raised eyebrow, he looked really amused.

"What is happening? This is what you called genjutsu?", Hermione asked.

"No, it is not. This is the first time I see something like this, what an interesting boy", Itachi said.

"I always wanted to do something like this. It is really amusing to see someone else doing it", Kakuzu said, with a mysterious smile.

"Shouldn't we help our student? I mean, he can die", Konan asked.

"Nope, he started the fight and he should end it. That is the rule", Pein said, watching the fight carefully.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME?" , Harry yelled, tired of not understanding what is happening.

Probably, Ares got tired as well and slammed his palm into his opponent chest. After that Olympus disappeared immediately. The mountain, Zeus, Ares, all of them disappeared, as if they never existed to begin with. The only thing that proved that they were here, are the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground and of course the smiling faces of Akatsuki members. Unlike the wizards, the mercenaries were really happy. This was a truly rare chance to fight opponents of the same level.

"Hey guys, stop smiling like idiots, we have a problem here. That boy, he broke his spine", Konan said, examining Jason.

* * *

Hogwarts, Medical wing.

Akatsuki and "The Order of Phoenix" were inside the room, while some of them were sitting on the bed, relaxed, the others were watching madam Pomfrey, who examined Jason.

"I am powerless. Something is blocking the healing process", she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that boy left some of his chakra inside Jason body. It is impossible to heal him, until the owner of the chakra allows us to heal him or dies", Itachi said.

Everyone was silent, thinking about what they just heard.

"Why did this happen? Answer me, you should be protecting us, but so many people are injured and some even died, how did this happen? I thought you were the powerful Akatsuki and yet Olympus did what they wanted and you haven't even moved a muscle", Molly Weasley yelled at the mercenaries.

You could tell that all of the wizards thought the same way, even Dumbledore doubted them.

"Today was a show of strength. They wanted to show us how powerful they are. They never intended to fight us. Oh, and of course they came to look at us, I mean we are pretty famous", Pein explained, with a small smirk.

Molly wanted to yell again, but the headmaster stopped her.

"And how powerful are they?", he asked politely.

Nobody answered, but all Akatsuki members, smiled mysteriously, except Konan, because she was smart enough to hide her emotions.

"This is crazy", Mad-eye Moody muttered, he saw too much today.

"What happened with Jason? Can someone finally explain it to me", Harry couldn't forget how his comrade punched air in front of his enemy.

The mercenaries looked at each other, before Kisame spoke.

"That boy, Ares, he did a really interesting trick, that is all".

The wizards looked at him with interest. It wasn't hard to tell that this explanation wasn't enough.

"He changed the rules...yeah", Deidara said, unexpectedly.

"Rules? What are you talking about", Snape hissed at him.

"Actually, this is really easy to understand, Severus. You can see that Malfoy only received a kick and passed out, he isn't seriously injured. That is because when Ares fought Malfoy, he didn't take him seriously and never intended to kill him. Jason, on the other hand, mocked him, so Ares "changed the rules" from a normal match to a deathmatch. He intended to kill his opponent and Jason felt it. His brain wanted to continue fighting, but his body was afraid. When a rabbit sees a wolf he runs away, he never fights back, this is an instinct. That boy from Olympus was able to awaken a similar instinct in Jason. Jason attacked, but his body was staying on a safe distance from the source of danger no matter what. This, was truly beautiful", Sasori explained everything.

"I can't believe it. Jason was winning at the beginning, how did it end like this?", Cho Chang cried, holding Jason hand.

"He was winning? Are you kidding me?", Hidan said annoyed.

"Well, he was able to take his lollipop away, didn't he?", Hermione said.

"Lollipop? Tell me something, how can you take a lollipop from a person when he is sucking it? I know only one way and it is together with the teeth, Ares, on the other hand, is completely healthy. So, did Jason take it away or Ares let him take it?", Hidan, mocked the wizards.

Wizards were silent now. They finally understood that Olympus is way out of their league.

"Oh, and one more thing. Check Jason belongings, Olympus stole something from him", Pein said, leaving the room with other mercenaries following him.

* * *

Pein room.

"Jason is injured, this is a perfect chance", Itachi told Pein.

"Yes, we should start serious training now", Sasori said seriously.

"They want to become stronger no matter what. They want to protect their school and their friends. They don't want to see anyone getting injured again. Olympus actually motivated them to become stronger", Konan said.

"Yes, we will use some of the scrolls from Konoha. The techniques of the Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and other Konoha clans are inside those scrolls. The question is which scrolls should we use?", Pein asked everyone.

* * *

Somewhere...

Ares was sitting in the Voldemort throne, while the Dark Lord went somewhere else. He didn't even blink when somebody appeared behind him.

"You are as carefree as always, Ares. You stole what I asked you for from the wizards?", a women asked him.

She was about twenty years old. She looked exactly like Ares, the only difference was the fact that she was a women. Even the hairstyle was the same and because of that she looked like a tomboy.

"Of course", he said, giving her a lollipop together with Jason wand. She took the wand and wanted to leave, when his voice stopped her.

"Why do you need a wand for? If you wanted it so badly, you could always take one from the servants of Voldemort".

"It is none of your business, not all of us are as talented as you, Ares", she hissed at him.

"You play with the ordinary humans and mages too much. Their techniques and inventions are useless. Have you ever heard about a thing called pride?", Ares mocked.

"Pride is a sin, little brother", she answered with a smile.

"Don't call me, little brother. There is no family relatives in Olympus and you know that, Athena", he yelled at her.

"Of course, little brother", she said, disappearing, leaving a pissed off Ares alone.

* * *

In an other room...

"I need money", Voldemort stated bluntly.

"Money? Why?", Zeus asked with a smirk.

"To buy the Ministry of Magic of course. The Ministry is rotten to the core, I can always kill all of them, but then there would be nobody to control after I won", the Dark Lord explained.

Zeus only nodded in response.

"Steal some money", Voldemort said bluntly again.

"Steal? From where?", Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gringotts, of course".

Zeus left the room after hearing an explanation about Gringgots, Voldemort insisted that he sent somebody to bring him money. 'Man, this guy can be annoying some times', Zeus thought to himself, stopping in the middle of the dark corridor.

"You heard him, right?", Zeus asked.

"Yes, loud and clear", a man said appearing behind the leader of Olympus.

"Then go and bring me the money, Poseidon", Zeus smirked.

The man nodded and disappeared in a puddle of water.

* * *

Ok, this is it. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!


	34. Trainers

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

I am awful, didn't write for so long! I am sorry, so please read and enjoy!

* * *

In an other room...

"I need money", Voldemort stated bluntly.

"Money? Why?", Zeus asked with a smirk.

"To buy the Ministry of Magic of course. The Ministry is rotten to the core, I can always kill all of them, but then there would be nobody to control after I won", the Dark Lord explained.

Zeus only nodded in response.

"Steal some money", Voldemort said bluntly again.

"Steal? From where?", Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gringotts, of course".

Zeus left the room after hearing an explanation about Gringgots, Voldemort insisted that he sent somebody to bring him money. 'Man, this guy can be annoying some times', Zeus thought to himself, stopping in the middle of the dark corridor.

"You heard him, right?", Zeus asked.

"Yes, loud and clear", a man said appearing behind the leader of Olympus.

"Then go and bring me the money, Poseidon", Zeus smirked.

The man nodded and disappeared in a puddle of water.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Harry was walking to his new personal training ground alone, thinking about what has happened the day before. Pein assembled all of them and said that from now on the Akatuski will train each of them personally. He gave them a leaf, ordered to concentrate chakra and after that showed Harry the place where he will train. Hermione and Ron said that the same things happened to them as well. The last few days were awful, Jason regained consciousness, but wasn't able to move, Cho Chang abandoned their training, because she didn't want to see anyone else getting hurt and decided to learn medical spells from madam Pomfrey. 'Our little "shinobi group" is getting smaller and smaller every day', Harry thought, getting closer to his training ground and soon he saw it. It looked absolutely the same, as their previous training place, the only difference is that he was here alone. 'I wonder, who will be my personal trainer', he thought. He didn't expect that the "trainer" was already standing behind him, smirking.

"Hello", he said, enjoying how he scared "the boy who lived".

"Pein", Harry screamed, looking at his new "trainer".

"Yeah, it is me. No surprise here, the leader always trains the leader, won't you agree with me?", the Akatsuki leader asked with a cocky smirk.

Harry didn't respond, only looked at him dumbfounded.

"I guess, you don't have any questions. Then, shall we begin?", Pein asked again.

"Wait, wait! I have tons of questions, I just don't know where to begin with", Harry yelled.

"Begin with the interesting questions and skip the boring ones, if you don't want to get smacked", the mercenary said, yawning.

"Okay, okay. Firstly, where are my friends? Who trains who?".

"Not telling".

"Okay, then what will you teach me?".

"It is a surprise".

"You know, you are not answering my questions at all. Maybe, you would at least tell me what was the purpose of those leaves, which you gave us yesterday?".

"The purpose was to check your element affinity".

"Do you seriously think that the answer like this is enough?", Harry yelled, seriously annoyed.

"It doesn't really matter. The only thing you need to know is that your element is lightning. Now, lets begin our training", Pein said, mysteriously smiling.

* * *

Neville training ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?", the mercenary asked.

Neville only gulped nervously, because the Akatsuki member looked angry.

"Hey, fatty, I am talking to you, answer me".

"Pein s-s-said that this is my training g-g-ground", Neville answered, slowly.

"What? You are Neville?", the "trainer" asked, surprised.

"Y-y-yes".

"For gods sake, I thought that the blonde kid was Neville. I don't want to teach a weak coward like you", the mercenary stood up and wanted to leave.

However, he stopped, when Neville fell to his knees begging for him to stop and train him.

"What is with you? An insect should live his life like an insect. You should understand that you will never be able to become a bird. Birds like me will always eat insects like you, why do you fight?".

"Y-y-you are right. You are a bird and I am an insect, but even insects can fly", Neville said, with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I got it. However, I won't teach you my techniques, but you are lucky, because Itachi gave me this scroll. Prepare yourself brat, I won't go easy on you", the mercenary said, sighing.

"T-t-thank you, Kakuzu ", Neville yelled, happily.

"Oh, and one more thing, from now on, call me sensei", Kakuzu said with a smirk.

* * *

Luna training grounds.

The atmosphere in this training ground was totally different from the others. Luna and her "trainer" were sitting at the table in the middle of the forest, looking at each other and not saying a word.

"You are a strange girl, aren't you?", the mercenary asked her.

"No, I am not", Luna responded, seriously.

"Oh, really? I observed you for quite a while. You are never surprised, I have seen different emotions on your face, fear, anger, happiness, but I have never seen you surprised. How come?".

"I just read a lot. That why those crazy things that are happening lately don't surprise me", she replied, bluntly.

'What the hell are you reading girl', the Akatsuki member thought.

"So, you read a lot?".

"Yes".

"Then, you probably know a lot as well, am I right?".

Luna didn't respond.

"Then tell me, what do you know about origami?", Konan asked, with a kind smile.

* * *

Hermione training grounds.

'I can't move', Hermione thought. She was waiting for her trainer, when suddenly something happened and she wasn't able to move anymore. She felt that someone was behind her, but wasn't able to turn her head around and look at him.

"You are perfect, Hermione-chan. The best at studies, not the best in shinobi arts, but still good at everything and furthermore, you are really beautiful", somebody said.

She felt, that the man was touching her hair.

"You are like a gorgeous butterfly. However, in the end, the clever spider catches the butterfly. Tell me, Hermione-chan, do you okay with this? I can always teach you, how to become a spider yourself, so how about it? Do you agree?", he asked her.

* * *

Who is the spider? And who will teach the other students? Find out in the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review!


	35. The Unexpected Fight

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

An unexpected fast update! Read and enjoy.

* * *

Hermione training grounds.

'I can't move', Hermione thought. She was waiting for her trainer, when suddenly something happened and she wasn't able to move anymore. She felt that someone was behind her, but wasn't able to turn her head around and look at him.

"You are perfect, Hermione-chan. The best at studies, not the best in shinobi arts, but still good at everything and furthermore, you are really beautiful", somebody said.

She felt, that the man was touching her hair.

"You are like a gorgeous butterfly. However, in the end, the clever spider catches the butterfly. Tell me, Hermione-chan, do you okay with this? I can always teach you, how to become a spider yourself, so how about it? Do you agree?", he asked her.

* * *

Hermione gulped nervously, she was annoyed that someone was doing this to her.

"You enjoy being the best, right? How about it, learning from the best to become the best?", he said to her.

'The best? Then this man, must be him', Hermione thought.

"Did I accidentally kill you? Did you forget how to speak?", the mercenary asked.

"Do I really have a choice? I heard you killed a lot of people for the title of the best", she said, seriously.

"Do you really care?", the Akatsuki member asked, sarcastically.

"Of course, I care, do you think I am some kind of a monster?", Hermione shouted.

"So, in the end, you think that all of us are monsters? You don't know our reasons, you don't know anything and yet it is easy for you to call us monsters, if you want my opinion, I think that you are pathetic", he sighed.

"I don't want your opinion".

"Even, if you don't, my opinion still matters, because I am strong, if nobody will listen to me I can make them listen, that is how this world is. So, I will ask one more time is it okay for you to live a life of a lowly mudblood without fighting or are you going to fight for what you believe is right?".

Hermione was silent again. She didn't like what the man said, but he was right, wizard society didn't appreciate mudbloods like her. She always wanted to be more then a good student, she wanted to be the best, she wanted to receive respect from others, after all she always deserved it.

"I can already see that you agree with me, but I will still give you some time to think about it. If you return tomorrow I will train you, however, if you don't come it means you accepted your life as it is", with this said the man disappeared and Hermione was able to move again.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest.

"**What is with you today**? You acted differently from your usual self", Zetsu asked.

"It was all an act. After all, I needed to make a "good" expression on my little butterfly".

"Why to put on an act? **And a butterfly? What is with that, it sounds so …gay".**

"Shut up, Zetsu. This is all about control. I need her to obey me without questions".

"**Control?**".

"Yes, control. After all, I don't need a puppet who won't obey my every command".

* * *

Ginny training grounds.

She could have guessed, who will be her personal trainer. That person displayed interest in her and it was scary. Hidan was crazy and everyone knew it. This was the first time in her life when she actually regretted being right, her trainer was sitting under a tree and it was Hidan. He was lying there, with his eyes closed, his cloak was open and revealed his naked torso. Well, at least Ginny admitted that he was hot, beautiful face, mysterious eyes and an amazing body. She wanted to carefully waken him up, but she was stopped by his scythe. He yawned and opened his eyes.

"It took you long enough, brat", he said, yawning one more time.

"Sorry".

"Before we begin I want you to know something. Firstly, I don't care what happens to you. That time I didn't attack you on a whim, not because I like you or something like that. Secondly, it is impossible to learn my fighting style, because it relies on my immortality. However, with the scroll which Itachi gave me I will help you create your own fighting style. Don't thank me, it is not like I want to teach you, I am doing this because this is an order".

Ginny didn't have any time to respond.

* * *

Fred and George training grounds.

"Why are we the only ones, who are training together?", George asked.

"I don't know, probably because we are brothers", Fred suggested.

"Then, why is Ron and Ginny not here? They are our relatives as well", George said.

"It is because you two are a great tag team…yeah".

They looked around and finally saw Deidara sitting on a nearby tree.

"Tag team?", Fred asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep, for a normal person learning my techniques is impossible, however, for two people it is possible and I will teach you how. Oh, and I heard you like to play pranks using explosives. I saw it ones, it wasn't really beautiful, but it was still art…yeah".

"Art?", George and Fred asked in unison.

"Yes, didn't you know? Art is a blast", Deidara said, jumping down from the tree.

* * *

Ron training ground.

Ron had problems breathing, because he was held by his throat.

"I don't care, if you like me or not. I was chosen to be your trainer, because your element affinity is fire. I order and you obey, you can't quit now. Do you understand, Ron Weasley?", the mercenary asked him.

Ron couldn't respond and even if he could, he wouldn't. He was looking in his trainer red eyes and was afraid to say something. Itachi finally released him and ordered to follow him. Ron obeyed without questions.

* * *

Malfoy training grounds.

Malfoy was evading his trainer attack for a few minutes already. As soon as Malfoy saw him, he started attacking. The blonde boy was loosing strength fast and couldn't evade any longer, soon he stopped and was hit by the sword. He flew few meters and landed on his back. He was all sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Pathetic! You wanted to win against Olympus with this kind of strength?", Kisame asked, mocking him.

"Fuck….you", Malfoy yelled.

Samehada landed right next to Malfoy head, going deep into the ground.

"Watch your tongue, boy".

Malfoy was silent.

"Have you ever thought about using a sword", Kisame asked, changing the topic suddenly.

"A sword? What the hell are you talking about, I am a freaking wizard", Maldoy yelled again.

"I repeat one more time, boy, if you don't want to loose a limb watch your tongue", Kisame said, dangerously.

"Okay, okay, I understand. I will listen to what you have to offer".

"Of course you will. You don't have a choice".

* * *

Two day later. Grinngots.

'I wanted to do this quietly, but those goblins started to make a fuss and I was forced to kill all of them', Poseidon thought. He was a tall man, with black long hair (Like Hyuuga Neji) and a feminine face, he almost looked like a girl, it was hard to tell that under the kind demeanor was a cold blooded killer. He just ended sealing all of the money into the scrolls, which Zeus gave him and wanted to leave when he was stopped by wizards, who came to check what was happening. About ten wizards was aiming their wands at him.

"Stop right there, you are under arrest", they shouted.

"Easy, easy, we don't want this to get ugly. I suggest you leave and Voldemort will pay all of you later", Poseidon mocked them.

When they saw, that the man didn't intend to stop, they shouted once more, "Freeze!".

"With pleasure", he said simply, raising his hands.

* * *

Hogwarts. Harry training ground.

Dumbledore came to the training place in a hurry. He saw Harry doing some handsigns, but didn't have time to observe him and went directly to Pein.

"Grinngots was attacked by a strange man, presumably a Death Eater. It could be them, Olympus, you should do something, Pein", Dumbledore said to him, almost ordering.

"Yes, I know and you are probably right it is them. Do not worry I already sent somebody to take care of this", the Akatsuki leader answered, looking at Harry.

"Sent somebody? Who?", Dumbledore asked, he didn't expect that Pein will react so fast.

* * *

Grinngots.

Poseidon sighed. He killed all of them again, then again they invited him to do it. He suddenly turned around and threw some senbon needles, but they only hit the wall.

"Funny, I could have sworn I felt somebody presence", he said to himself.

"And you was right", a voice came from somewhere.

"Who is here?", Poseidon shouted, looking around.

"**We can see you**, but can you **see us**?".

* * *

I bet nobody expected this fight. Zetsu against Poseidon, who will win? I can already see how this will end, but can my readers see it? Don't forget to review!


	36. Outcome

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

Ok, I visited the hospital for some procedures and now I am back and ready to write again! I totally agree with Psionicnemesis about Zetsu, about Madara treating Zetsu differently and even talking with him on equal terms. In my opinion, this means something. I like to experiment with characters a little, so Zetsu will be the next victim of my bizarre experiments. I am not really good with the fighting scenes, so be don't expect much. This chapter is rather small, so I am sorry for that as well. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Grinngots.

Poseidon sighed. He killed all of them again, then again they invited him to do it. He suddenly turned around and threw some senbon needles, but they only hit the wall.

"Funny, I could have sworn I felt somebody presence", he said to himself.

"And you was right", a voice came from somewhere.

"Who is here?", Poseidon shouted, looking around.

"**We can see you**, but can you **see us**?".

* * *

Poseidon looked around, trying to find his enemy, but it was useless. 'I can feel his presence, but can't see him. He must be that spy from Akatsuki, Zetsu from the Village Hidden in the Grass', he thought and smiled. 'This will be too easy, spies are always pathetic in battle'.

"I can feel your killing intent. You probably came here to fight, so come out and lets get this over with".

"Come **out**? We **don't **want **to**", Zetsu responded.

This answer pissed off Poseidon. He hated when somebody was looking down on him.

'If he wont come out, then I will make him', he thought, doing handseals.

"**Water style: Raging Water**", Poseidon said quietly.

A whirlpool appeared, which grew and grew in size and soon has swallowed the whole room. It continued for a few seconds and then ended. Water was everywhere, only the Olympus member was standing absolutely dry, as if the water evaded him.

'A really powerful water technique, not as good as Kisame's, but still really strong. So his element affinity is water, I wonder, if I should try to attack him', Zetsu thought, absolutely unharmed.

Poseidon waited. He wanted to see, if his technique had any effect. He only smiled, when Zetsu appeared behind him, in an attempt to do a sneak attack.

'Spies always attack from behind after seeing what their opponents are capable off, that is why they are pathetic', Poseidon thought, doing some more handseals.

"**Water Style: Water Senbon**".

Suddenly water on the floor turned into senbon needles and attacked Zetsu. 'He is aiming for my head…how predictable'. Zetsu plant closed, protecting his head and as soon as the needles hit the plant, they turned back into water. Zetsu tried to punch Poseidon while he had a chance, but the Olympus member was able to evade it and jumped away from the plant-man.

"Oh, so you have some tricks up your sleeve", Poseidon said with a friendly smile.

"I guess, **you are still **underestimating us. **However,** the only thing you was able to do is to **splash us with water**".

"This is enough. After all, I need to water the flowers properly".

Zetsu changed his battle stance, he looked, as if he was ready to jump and he did. His plant closed around his head and he jumped forward and flew at his opponent, he looked like a missile now.

"We will tell you this, **a water user can't defeat us. Human Torpedo**".

Zetsu was flying straight at Poseidon with incredible speed. However, the man from Olympus only smirked.

"I know, that is why I won't use water anymore".

Zetsu noticed, that four blue orbs appeared around Poseidon. However, he couldn't stop his attack, so he just hoped that he would be able to cut trough it. Poseidon evaded the human torpedo and one of his orbs barely touched Zetsu, when he flew near him. The Akatsuki member landed on his feet and wanted to attack again, when he noticed that he couldn't move his body.

'Shit, what happened? I can't move. This fucker got me', Zetsu thought, in a state of panic.

"You lost, when my water senbon hit your plant. When my **Ice Guardian **touched the water, which remained on you, you became frozen instantly", Poseidon said, touching one of his guardians.

"This four babies can freeze everything they touch, but when you are wet it becomes even easier for me. You lost, because you thought I could only use water. That is why spies are pathetic, you don't have any real battle experience", he said, coming closer to a completely frozen Zetsu.

"Sayonara, Zetsu from the Grass", Poseidon bowed to him and crushed him into pieces with a swift punch.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Konan was lying on a bed behind Pein, reading a magazine. She knew, that when Pein was sitting like that with his eyes closed, he doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. However, she freaked out a little when he suddenly opened his eyes and said, "Zetsu have died".

* * *

Okay, before you flame me, about me killing a character so easily, wait for the next chapter, where I will explain my reasons and etc. Don't forget to review!


	37. The Forest God

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

Okay, I am back. Sorry, but I lied, I don't have any reasons to kill Zetsu. However, if you want to know what happened, read and enjoy!

* * *

Zetsu noticed, that four blue orbs appeared around Poseidon. However, he couldn't stop his attack, so he just hoped that he would be able to cut trough it. Poseidon evaded the human torpedo and one of his orbs barely touched Zetsu, when he flew near him. The Akatsuki member landed on his feet and wanted to attack again, when he noticed that he couldn't move his body.

'Shit, what happened? I can't move. This fucker got me', Zetsu thought, in a state of panic.

"You lost, when my water senbon hit your plant. When my **Ice Guardian **touched the water, which remained on you, you became frozen instantly", Poseidon said, touching one of his guardians.

"This four babies can freeze everything they touch, but when you are wet it becomes even easier for me. You lost, because you thought I could only use water. That is why spies are pathetic, you don't have any real battle experience", he said, coming closer to a completely frozen Zetsu.

"Sayonara, Zetsu from the Grass", Poseidon bowed to him and crushed him into pieces with a swift punch.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Konan was lying on a bed behind Pein, reading a magazine. She knew, that when Pein was sitting like that with his eyes closed, he doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. However, she freaked out a little when he suddenly opened his eyes and said, "Zetsu have died".

* * *

"Huh? Died? This is unexpected. I thought that he could do it", Konan replied and continued to read the magazine, not caring about Zetsu fate.

"We **can do** it. 30% is not **enough**", Zetsu said, appearing from the wall, surprising Konan again.

"I swear, if somebody is going to appear without a warning again, I will kill them", Konan almost yelled at her comrades. Pein and Zetsu only shrugged not understanding her.

"Zetsu, I even gave you a body double and you weren't able to hit Poseidon even once? 30% or not, that is still pretty pathetic", Pein mocked him. He didn't really liked Zetsu, because the plant-man was too close to Madara and that annoyed Pein.

"It doesn't matter, he gave them enough time to get to Grinngots. The original plan was a success", Tobi said, appearing out of nowhere, surprising Konan for the third time.

* * *

Grinngots.

Poseidon was looking at the pieces of a man he never saw before. 'Is this some kind of a substitution jutsu? Or maybe a body double? That spy is pretty fast at running away. Pathetic', he thought, when he heard that someone was behind him. 'He is not alone, at least two of them, more wizards?', the Olympus member thought, turning around. He was surprised when he saw black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"What is with this place? Water everywhere. You know I don't really like this environment, it is annoying to fight here", one of the two man said.

"Shut up, Hidan. You are the one, who is annoying", the other one answered.

"Oh, fuck yourself, Kakuzu. Go fight him yourself, I am not in a fighting mood today", Hidan replied.

"What is the matter? Got into a fight with your little sister clone?".

"Kakuzu, don't call her my sister clone, you ugly bastard".

"I am not ugly, girls love me".

"They don't love you, they love your money. And of course you are ugly, you are wearing a mask for gods sake".

"Do you want to die today, Hidan?".

"Oh, come on Kakuzu, you know better than anyone, that I am ready to die anytime".

'Hidan and Kakuzu, more Akatsuki members? I see, their plan was to win some time with that pathetic spy, while this two get here. However, what are those two doing? Fighting each other, are they underestimating me?', Poseidon thought, sweatdropping. He coughed to receive their attention.

"Oh, right we almost forgot about our target", Hidan said, apologizing.

"Don't underestimate him Hidan or he might kill you'.

"I already said it, Kakuzu, I don't mind him killing me", Hidan yelled, charging straight at Poseidon.

'Such a straightforward attack will never work. He runs too recklessly, now even, if his partner attacks, the attack will hit him as well. Are all of the Akatsuki are so pathetic?", the ice user thought, summoning his 4 **Ice Guardians. **However, he was too late to notice that Kakuzu was doing handseals.

"**Wind Style: Cutting Wind**".

'What? He is planning to attack me together with his partner? This is insane', Poseidon thought, trying to evade the powerful jutsu. The wind hit Hidan and the place where the Olympus member was standing. Poseidon appeared from the cloud of dust, coughing. He was flying in mid-air, standing on top of his guardians. 'So much dust, I can't see anything, is the one called Hidan still alive?', he thought, trying to find his opponent in the dust cloud. He barely evaded the scythe, which flew at him. However, he wasn't able to avoid Hidan, who came after the scythe and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the floor.

"Now, Kakuzu, end it", Hidan screamed.

In a blink of an eye, Kakuzu appeared near the man lying on the floor and slammed his fist, with his Earth Armor activated, right into his skull, causing massive destruction.

After the dust disappeared, Hidan and Kakuzu was standing in the middle of the room, disappointed. They were looking at the pile of ice lying on the floor.

"An **Ice Clone**, how sneaky", Hidan said, with a stupid smile on his face.

"He run away. We should leave too", Kakuzu said, disappearing. Hidan picked up his scythe and followed his partner.

* * *

Hogwarts.

"Is she still here?", Tobi said, appearing carefully.

"Nope, she said, that she will read somewhere else, without the freaky idiots", Pein replied. He sounded depressed.

"We wonder, **who she called** freaky idiots?".

"The one called Poseidon run away. Hidan and Kakuzu weren't able to finish him off", Tobi said, completely ignoring Zetsu.

"Zetsu wasn't good enough for this mission. He isn't a fighting type after all", Pein said, seriously.

"Don't **underestimate** us, **Pein**", this was the first time, when Zetsu called Pein like that so casually.

"**Remember** that you are not **the only one** who has been called **a god**. We are **Zetsu the forest god** from the Village Hidden in the Grass", Zetsu said to him. As soon as he finished he disappeared into the floor, leaving Tobi and surprised Pein in the room.

"You did it, Pein. You made him angry", Tobi laughed, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What was that all about?".

"I don't know, but let me tell you this, Zetsu is probably weaker than we are, but I don't want to fight him. After all, he earned his title of the god fair and square", Uchiha Madara said, leaving the room.

* * *

Somewhere in Hogwarts.

Konan was sitting on a bench, reading her magazine. 'Finally, peace and quiet. I already thought that I will never find a place like this', she thought, smiling unintentionally.

"What are you doing, Konan-chan…yeah", Deidara said from behind, surprising the woman once again.

Everyone in Hogwarts could hear Deidara screams.

* * *

So, this is it. This is my experiment with Zetsu, lets see how it will turn out in the end. Oh, and don't forget to review!!!


	38. Sacrifice

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

New chapter! Yes, I am planning to make this story really long and yes, I will tell more about Zetsu, Hidan and I am planning something for Kisame as well. By the way, personally, I loved this chapter and I really hope my readers will enjoy it as well. So, read and enjoy!

* * *

"Don't **underestimate** us, **Pein**", this was the first time, when Zetsu called Pein like that so casually.

"**Remember** that you are not **the only one** who has been called **a god**. We are **Zetsu the forest god** from the Village Hidden in the Grass", Zetsu said to him. As soon as he finished he disappeared into the floor, leaving Tobi and surprised Pein in the room.

"You did it, Pein. You made him angry", Tobi laughed, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What was that all about?".

"I don't know, but let me tell you this, Zetsu is probably weaker than we are, but I don't want to fight him. After all, he earned his title of the god fair and square", Uchiha Madara said, leaving the room.

* * *

Somewhere in Hogwarts.

Konan was sitting on a bench, reading her magazine. 'Finally, peace and quiet. I already thought that I will never find a place like this', she thought, smiling unintentionally.

"What are you doing, Konan-chan…yeah", Deidara said from behind, surprising the woman once again.

Everyone in Hogwarts could hear Deidara screams.

* * *

A week later.

Hogwarts.

Snow finally started falling. Everything was white and beautiful, the forest and the training grounds were covered by snow as well. And on this beautiful day the headmaster of Hogwarts thought that it is time to check how his students were doing. He invited Mad-eye Moody, Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley and they carefully went to the forest. Gladly, Umbridge was busy with something and didn't see them. They were walking for 5 minutes and soon they saw the first training ground. The boy with a scar on his forehead was standing in the middle of it. He was breathing heavily and, if wizards looked carefully enough they would be able to see a lot of snow on his clothes, as if he was falling a lot. Pein and Harry were starring at each other when they noticed the wizards.

"Hey, Harry, how are you doing here? He didn't do anything unnecessary, right?", Sirius asked, looking worried.

"Hello, everyone! Don't worry Sirius I am perfectly fine", he replied, smiling.

Pein only quickly nodded, acknowledging their presence.

"Harry, are you ready to continue?", Pein asked, calmly.

Harry nodded and took a stance, as if he was ready to getting hit by something. Pein looked at him and sighed. Immediately Harry flew few meters away from him and landed in the snow.

Molly Weasley screamed and run closer to Harry to help him. However, Harry already was on his feet.

"Poor boy, are you alright. Lying in a snow like that you will probably catch a cold", the woman was talking really fast, earning a smirk from Pein.

Harry noticed it and pushed Molly away when another invisible hit sent him flying again.

"You was able to sense my attack even, if you didn't see it. You are getting better", the Akatsuki leader said with a smile.

The boy who lived completely ignored Pein and helped the woman to stand up.

"I am sorry I did this, if I haven't the attack would hit you as well", Harry said, smiling weakly.

He requested a timeout from Pein and went to talk with the wizards.

"What are you doing here, Harry?", Mad-eye Moody asked.

"Technique training".

"And what kind of technique does that monster teach you", Arthur Weasley asked, enraged.

"He teaches me how to control gravity and repulsion forces", Harry Potter replied, calmly. He knew how everyone will react and was ready to see their shocked faces.

"Controlling Gravity? Repulsion forces? Is that even possible?", Sirius asked.

However, Harry wasn't able to reply because Dumbledore started laughing.

"Hahahah, this is what I expected from them. Gravity, who would have thought", he said.

"Okay, even, if I will agree that controlling gravity is possible, how lying in the snow helps?", Moody said, sarcastically.

"You see, I already know how to use the technique. To be honest, it wasn't really that hard, however, my body can't keep up with it", Harry said, sounding disappointed.

"Can't keep up? What do you mean?", Dumbledore asked.

"This technique is dangerous for me as well. When I push an object away, I am getting pushed away as well and when I pull an object, I am getting pulled too, this is how it works. However, Pein just used it on me twice and he didn't even move and I am learning how to do that. I am pretty pathetic, I know how to do a technique, but can't use it, but soon I will change this", Harry said with determination and went back to his training and nobody dared to stop him.

Wizards stood there silently and watched him going back to Pein. Dumbledore smiled and went into the forest to look at the next training ground.

'You are becoming stronger Harry, I am sure your parents would be proud of you', the headmaster thought, walking through the forest. However, he didn't knew how hard it was for Harry to make a choice at the beginning.

* * *

***Flashback***

"WHAAAAT?", Harry yelled.

"I can help you with your revenge", Pein stated, calmly.

"I will take your body and kill Voldemort with it, you will see how he dies in pain and after that your body will belong to me, how is that for a deal, Potter?", he continued talking, calmly.

"I don't understand", Harry said, weakly.

"It is simple, you get your revenge and after that you don't exist anymore. Harry Potter will cease to exist and your body will belong to me. I thought, killing Voldemort is the only thing that mattered for you, is it not? He killed your parents, destroyed your peaceful life, attacked your friends, he deserves to die, won't you agree with me, Harry? One sacrifice is nothing, if you would be able to kill this evil man. Think about how many lives you will save, if you agree right now. So, what is your answer?", Pein said, coming closer and closer to Harry.

Harry gulped nervously, but wasn't able to answer, this was too sudden for him to understand. He hated Voldemort from the bottom of his heart, but is it okay for him to sacrifice his life to defeat the Dark Lord. The boy who lived wasn't afraid of dying, but somehow he knew that this way won't solve everything. He wanted to stay with his friends, protect them, if needed, he wanted to live his life to the fullest and Pein saw that in his eyes.

"Hm, I guess, you are to weak to sacrifice your own life. Leave right now and return tomorrow, so we can resume our training", Pein ordered with a disappointed smile.

Harry turned around and run away, he needed some time to think.

Pein sighed and sat on the ground. 'This boy is so pure, so naïve, so pathetic. I killed everyone, who deserved to be killed without a single thought, I was ready to sacrifice my life, but he is not. On the other hand, maybe I am the one who is too dark and too ruthless. In the end, maybe I am the one who is truly pathetic. Maybe, your sacrifice wasn't needed, what do you think, Yahiko?', Pein thought, looking at the sky.

* * *

So, this is it. More about training will be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, review, review!


	39. I am back!

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

An unexpected comeback, I guess. I am a little bit rusty, so don't be hard on me.

* * *

Pein sighed and sat on the ground. 'This boy is so pure, so naïve, so pathetic. I killed everyone, who deserved to be killed without a single thought, I was ready to sacrifice my life, but he is not. On the other hand, maybe I am the one who is too dark and too ruthless. In the end, maybe I am the one who is truly pathetic. Maybe, your sacrifice wasn't needed, what do you think, Yahiko?', Pein thought, looking at the sky.

* * *

Wizards were walking through the forest towards the next training grounds. While some of them were fascinated by what they saw, the Weasley family were only more concerned about their family health. After all, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were training somewhere in this forest as well and God knows what those savage mercenaries made them do. However, they didn't have a lot of time to think about because a really strong stench of something burning came from nearby. The wizards started walking faster and soon saw the origin of the smell. It was a burned down clearing in the middle of the forest. The earth was black covered in ash instead of snow and some trees were still burning. Ron was standing in the middle of this, breathing heavily with ash covering his clothes and some minor burn marks on his face. Itachi was standing a few feet away from the redhead with an emotionless face.

"What the hell happened here? Son, are you ok?", Arthur Weasley yelled furiously. Ron only smiled weakly and fell on his knees.

Few minutes later…

Ron just calmed down his parents, assuring them that he is only a little bit tired and as soon as he drinks some water he will be better than ever. Itachi was sitting on a rock nearby, motionless and uninterested as ever. He refused to give any explanations about what happened and was waiting for the annoying adults to finally disappear. 'This boy definitely has potential. To be able to do this much damage to the forest in such a small amount of time, even I have to admit, this is quite impressive', Itachi thought, but would never admit it to the redhead. He didn't even flinch when he heard an explosion deeper into the forest. However, the wizards, except for Ron, were surprised to say the least.

"What was that? Death Eaters?", Sirius Black asked, pulling out his wand from his robe.

"No, no, no, it is just Fred and George training! They are always this loud. Well it is not surprising with Deidara as their trainer and all", Ron said, trying to calm everybody down. After a few more minutes of talking, Ron watched as his parents went deeper into the forest to look for his brothers. As soon as they disappeared from sight, he turned around and walked closer to Itachi.

"Are you ready to continue?", the Uchiha asked, sounding bored as usual.

"Sure, bring it!", the redhead answered, feeling confident. He knew he was getting better, even if Itachi won't admit it. However, he gulped nervously when he saw his trainer sinister smile and a giant cage standing behind him, which appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"You seem pretty confident. That's good, a shinobi who is not confident in his abilities won't last long", Itachi said with a cocky smile, opening the door of the cage and walking back to his rock. Sadly, nobody heard Ron scream when a giant hairy spider attacked him at full speed, due to another explosion nearby.

Fred and George training grounds…

This place was in utter chaos. Small, medium, big explosions everywhere. The adult wizards weren't even able to talk to Fred and George because of all the commotion. They could tell that Deidara summoned some of his clay birds and the redhead twins were throwing some kinds of explosives at them trying to destroy them. The birds didn't give up that easily and tried their best to evade. While all of this was happening Deidara was flying above them laughing and periodically dropping some small explosives at the twins, so that they wouldn't relax and get sloppy. The wizards observed the scene for a few minutes, but when one of the explosions was too close to them, Dumbledore said that it would be safer to move on and so they did.

Next training ground, a beautiful clearing in the forest with a river running nearby…

This place was completely different from the previous ones. No explosions, no fire, it was simply peaceful and really quiet. Konan was sitting at the table with Luna Lovegood and was drinking what smelled and looked like tea. They were chatting nonchalantly, while enjoying their drinks and looking at the surface of the water. Apparently, Konan believed that rest is just as important as training, so that is why they were taking a break. Since, there was nothing to see, wizards didn't stay for too long and went to look for the remaining kids.

"Are you ready to start again?", the Akatsuki member asked with a warm smile, as soon as the wizards disappeared. Luna only nodded and made a quick handsign. What appeared to be snow lying around in reality was paper, which started flying around them, creating a tornado of some sort, with Konan and Luna disappearing in the center of it.

At the nearby waterfall…

Draco Malfoy was standing in the freezing water, with two beautiful blades in his hands. He was doing some kind of swinging practice. The blades were transparent, almost as if they were made out of glass not to mention that you could clearly see yourself when looking at them, as if they were a mirror. Draco was concentrated, he didn't even noticed the adults when they arrived and didn't care when they left. Kisame was sitting on the snow nearby, yawning lazily. He liked the kid concentration and how the boy didn't complain about the cold or the weights Kisame made him wear all the time. The ambition to become stronger is something Kisame could understand really well. 'It is time', the swordsman thought, standing up. He put his Samehada in the water and with one fell swoop summoned a giant wave, which headed straight for Malfoy. In a matter of seconds they collided.

Somewhere in the forest…

Neville was doing pushups while Kakuzu was standing nearby counting.

"71,72,73", the masked man counted, when he was interrupted by Arthur Weasley.

"Are you insane? How many of those are you going to make him do? He is just a kid give him a brake!", the man yelled.

"As much as I want, if you can't do this much, it is not my problem", Kakuzu replied angrily.

"Not everybody are blessed with great physical abilities", Molly said, protecting her husband.

"I guess, you two are lucky that I am not the one training your kids", the Akatsuki member retorted with a cocky smirk. "Well, Hidan is not really better than me, if you think about it. After all, since he is immortal and all he doesn't really notice when he crosses the line during his training sessions", he continued, enjoying how nervous the Weasleys became listening to him. It is not surprising the wizards left soon after that. Kakuzu only smiled, he liked making fun of these people. After that he returned to counting.

"98,99,100! Good work this makes it a total of 400 pushups, give me 100 more and we can start doing the hard stuff", Kakuzu said, sounding pleased.

Ginny training grounds…

Hidan was surprised when a bunch of wizards rushed at him and started screaming and asking questions he didn't understand. Somehow he knew that his partner was responsible for this situation, but he would never be able to prove it. With Ginny sleeping quietly behind him, he had absolutely no idea why they were panicking. It took almost half an hour of convincing the crazed parents, that he didn't kill the girl and she was only sleeping to replenish her chakra and it took another half an hour for them to finally leave him alone. He sat on the ground, leaning on a tree, exhausted. Hidan looked around their training grounds, examining the damaged trees and rocks. The scroll Itachi gave him was perfect for them. Those techniques combined with his owns were a pretty good combo. 'The only problem is that it requires so much chakra for her to use it, she becomes exhausted too fast'. the immortal thought, looking at the sleeping girl. 'But damn, the damage she could do with it if she masters it, is simply crazy', he thought, touching a bloody cut under his robe, which she gave him, when she tried the technique on him. 'Even I was not able to evade it completely'.

The last training ground…

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the forest. She had only light clothes on, a T-shirt and some really thin sport pants. She was obviously really cold, she was shivering a little bit and her lips were starting to become blue. Nonetheless, she was sitting with her eyes closed, as if she was meditating. It was impossible for the wizards to get closer to her simply because she was sitting in the center of some kind of web. More precisely in the web of thin chakra strings, which were coming directly from her hands and were covering the forest in a fifty meter radius around her. Akasuna no Sasori was standing near her, watching her fixedly. A minute have passed, when suddenly Sasori threw a shuriken right at Hermione without any warning whatsoever. It flew a few centimeters from her head, grazing her hair, but the girl didn't even flinch. Sasori only smiled, it was not hard to tell that he was pleased. 'Perfect, she is concentrated. It doesn't matter how cold it is or what I throw at her, she won't release the strings. This girl definitely has the talent to become an amazing puppetmaster', he thought.

Somewhere…

Voldemort was sitting in his chair with Wormtail standing beside him. He was carefully observing all of the people in the room with him.

"Welcome, all members of Olympus!", Zeus said, earning everyone attention. He was like always dressed in a white business suit, wearing glasses with a book in his hands and Ares standing behind him. "I understand that it is definitely rare for all of us to assemble in order to do a simple job, but we all must agree that this is an exceptional situation. Two of our members already sent a message to the wizards of Hogwarts that we arrived. Aphrodite, Hades, I appreciate you dealing with the so called Order of Phoenix", he said, nodding to two people sitting on the couch in the shadows. "Also, Poseidon even got lucky enough to fight with a few of Akatsuki members, so if anyone is interested you can always ask him how strong they are", the leader of Olympus finished, looking at Poseidon standing near the door.

"Yeah, I have a question, why did Poseidon ran away without killing at least one of their members? How the hell did a weakling like him even became a member of Olympus in the first place?", a man from the shadows asked, his voice sounded extremely cocky.

"Watch your tongue! You don't have the right to speak to me like that", Poseidon replied angrily.

"I am member of Olympus just like you, so I can talk to you how I want". Voldemort could finally see the man talking. He was in his early twenties, wearing an usual attire, a black T-shirt and a regular pair of jeans, he had sports sunglasses on and had an African braids hairstyle. The interesting thing about his clothes were his gloves, they were covered with some kind of metal platings on both hands. 'Looks like some low level thug', was the only thing the Dark Lord thought.

"A member of Olympus? This is a joke. Just a few months ago you were a simple underling, an agent working for us. We have thousand of those, they are simply cannon fodder. However, for some reason you got promoted to a full fledged member. I won't argue with the leaders decisions, but we are still not on the same level, Thanatos", Poseidon said and left the room.

"Wow, that guy is cranky. But doesn't mater", the man called Thanatos said, standing up from his seat. "It is sad that the members can not fight among themselves, if it weren't for that the last thing Poseidon would have seen is the bright light at the end of the tunnel", he continued with a confident smile and as soon as he finished he clapped his hands and when the metal platings connected there was a bright flash. In a few seconds Voldemort regained his vision, but Thanatos was gone.

* * *

So, there it is. Would love to receive some reviews, just to know how much people are still active and reading the story. Thank you all!


End file.
